Hyuga Teenagers, Neji's Daughters
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: The ending to the trilogy! The sequel to One Wish Can't Become Reality, which was the sequel to Losing Everything. Neji's daughters have just turned 14, preparing to enter the Chunin exam. How will Neji watch his kids? Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Closure

Closure

Chapter 1

My name is Kena. Kena Hyuga. Everyone knows me as that at least. No one sees me as Kena, except for my team and teacher. And my mom and dad. And my sister. My twin sister. I'm the eldest, the first born. I can't believe that I'm as strong as I am. I hold the strongest Byuakugan eyes in the history of the Hyuga Clan. Even stronger than my father. Yes, the famous Neji Hyuga is weaker than his daughter. My sister and I were so powerful, that we almost killed our mother a birth. More me than my sister. I don't like the thought of it, but my mother simply says, life is always like this. You can't change it once it happens. And I agree. But something's, could have been prevented.

Me being the eldest wasn't the greatest thing for my sister. Since she is the second born, and weaker than me, Great Uncle Hiashi, who is still in command, placed the curse mark on her and only her. Just like what happened to my grandfather. My sister never spoke much to anyone, not even me and the only one who would ever talk to her, or she would talk to, was our favorite Uncle. Uncle Lee.

It wasn't because of how silly he was or how silly he looked, it was because he could simply relate to, along with father. But unfortunately, father wasn't always around like Uncle Lee was. Father, since he was one of the strongest Jonin, about to be promoted to ANBU, was constantly sent on missions, simply because of how strong he was. We understand, and father can help little sis when he's there. But nothing seems fair for her. She seems like my aunt Hinata. She only has one thing, closure. Even her team mates don't talk to her...accept Ichigo Nara. He tries to talk to her, like he wants to get to know her...but he doesn't talk much himself, and that's another story.

My name is Kea. Kea Hyuga. I'm not known as Kea to many, except from my family and friends and team. other than them, I'm know as the second Hyuga twin. The weaker Byukugan holder. Barely anyone other than those I talked about actually know me. And it's really depressing.

Me being the second born, I was marked with the Curse Mark, as my father and grandfather. My mother and father don't favor one of us, they love us equally, but me and my sister know which one favors us each. Mother favors Kena, Father favors me. We don't know why they chose us that way, but we can just tell. I believe that father favors me because he holds the Curse Mark, which is understandable, and I think that mother favors Kena because I've heard from mother and father that Kena resembled mother alone. But, the point I'm trying to make is, that to Curse Mark is a small reason why I act the way I act. I only act the way I act because, I feel that I'm a burden.

I'm merely a small portion of my sister. We were twins at the last minute. She would have been alone if my mother hadn't tried to bring father back by using Kena's power while she was still in her body. So that split us in two...by accident. I think that it's a good thing in some ways. My sister wasn't forced to be placed with the Curse Mark like me, so I was what I considered, a decoy from the real thing.

Anyways, my Uncle Lee is someone important to me. I would have learned his special Taijutstu if mother and father hadn't forbid it for my life. But oh well. Everyone in the Leaf Village loves Lee. Especially me. He's my best friend and he understands me perfectly.

But something happened. Something bad. Really, really bad. Leaving Uncle Lee heartbroken.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kea dressed in black sat on the roof of her bedroom balcony, staring into space, her Hyuga Clan Eyes cold and empty. She didn't move a muscle. She was so still, the snow that was falling was landing on her and sticking to her becoming a new layer, especially on her short chocolate brown hair. She heard her eldest sister calling her, knowing that she was looking for her, but she didn't answer. She didn't want to talk. _Why did it happen to him? He did nothing, nor did she. She was killed, for being like me._

The hyuga's had came back from a funeral. (And before you jump to conclusions, it wasn't Lee's. I would never kill Lee!) It wasn't a normal funeral. Because someone who had been filled with happiness was empty and heartbroken.

After Lee had found out about Sasuke and Sakura, he forgot about love, considering the only one he thought he'd ever loved married and had a son with the Uchiha. Lee went on a mission to the Mist Village and it was merely an accompany mission. To get someone there safely. But the girl who he was supposed to be protecting, he fell in love with. Her name was Kayano Sheleka. And she was beautiful. She had neon blue hair and ruby red eyes. She was a Kekkei Genkai holder. She was Haku's Aunt. She was wanted dead for the mist village because of the Haku incident, thinking that she was bad because of her nephew, and she was surely innocent. And Lee understood that.

She fell for Lee also, but not because of his face. Because of his attitude and kindness. And that's all she looked at. She fell in love with him and they eloped (or married without anyone knowing). Lee told everyone about her when he came back the first time. He wasn't the same. He was happier, cheerier than ever. He told everyone what she looked like, how she acted. Then the second time he came back, her brought her for everyone to meet. Kea couldn't forget the happy look on her face, but her eyes were just like hers. That's why she liked her so much.

Lee and Kayano came by the village every month for several years, but one year, they came back, they were married. Lee was having the time of his life with his wife and settled in the Mist Village. But then, one morning when Lee had come back from the training grounds, he saw her on the floor, a blood puddle under her body. Lee literally collapsed in shock and heartache.

At the funeral, no one had ever seen Lee so depressed, so sad. So empty. Everyone was worried, even more Kea. Her best friend, her closest friend was so saddened and closed up...like her. Kayano was simple like her. Never willing to fight. Always loving and kind, yet quiet. Kea was just as depressed from seeing Lee in that condition. And she was sulking more than she ever did in her life.

Kea could barely sit in the church. She couldn't look at the angel's body in the casket. She couldn't look at the handsome devil's face. It was too much for her. So much she had to leave the church, because she had started to hyperventilate. It was so depressing. She never wanted to go to a funeral again. Ever. Seeing those sad people, seeing those depressed faces. She couldn't take it.

"KEA!! I know you hear me!!!" Kena ran out of the balcony looking for her sister in the snow. Kea opened her eyes and looked down at her sister, annoyed for breaking her out of her thoughts. She still didn't reply. Kena looked up and saw her sister sitting on the roof. "Kea!? Get down here! You're going to get sick!" Kea didn't say anything once more.

"I don't want to get down," She whispered closing her eyes again. "And I can't get sick. You know that." Kena frowned.

"I'm going to get the only person who can talk to you!" Kena threatened. Kea didn't say anything else, making Kena blow air out of her mouth and stomp back inside. Kea shivered slightly and opened her eyes, seeing nothing but clouds. She sighed as she heard a voice.

"Can I come up?" She opened her eyes seeing the one person who would talk to her face to face. Her father Neji Hyuga. The Prodigy. He had on a jacket and had a black blanket in his arms. Kea nodded as her father jumped up beside her and saw down, starting to shiver himself.

"How'd you know I was up here other than Kena? I know you knew," Kea whispered not looking at her father. He chuckled.

"You left your balcony door open, that's all. You wouldn't want to get locked outside," Neji said softly. Kea still didn't look at him. "What's been up with you? You've been like this since the funeral." Kea didn't say anything at first.

"It seems that life is so unfair to so many. People who are kind and nice suffer, while those who do wrong get what they want. Like you and mother suffered having 2 instead of 1," Kea whispered. Neji gasped and looked at her. "I'm not supposed to be here, only Kena-" 

"Where did you get that? Your mother and I were lucky to have you and your sister. Both of you know that we can't have anymore children after your birth," Neji asked concerned. "We don't suffer because we had you as an addition. We are blessed." Kea didn't look very convinced.

"No one knows me or notices me. So why am I here? What purpose do I have?" Kea whispered softly. "That's what I've been thinking about. Maybe my destiny, is to just be an average Kunoichi."

"There's no such thing as an average kunoichi. Each person who is a Shinobi has they're own unique way of fighting," Neji explained. "And I know you well enough to know that that's not the only thing you've been thinking about." Kea sighed.

"I was just thinking about Aunt Kayano," Kea whispered. Neji's face softened. "About how the Mist Village could be so predjudice."

"People are like that no matter what, and you'll learn to get around it in life, and sometimes, you just can't," Neji whispered hugging his daughter. "Like for Aunt Kayano." Neji grabbed her hand and glared at her.

"How long have you actually been out here? You're frozen to the bone," Neji asked softly. Kea sighed again, and looked around, avoiding eyes.

"About 4 hours," Kea replied. "Since sundown." Neji wrapped the blanket around her and cradled her, jumping down.

"There's no doubt you'll get sick," Neji whispered as he pulled her into the house, letting her walk alone. _What's up with the getting sick thing? Hyugas can't get sick!!_Tenten came in the room and smiled.

"Look at our little adventurer! You were like that when you were little, going somewhere where no one could find you, always!" Tenten said perkily putting her hands on her hips watching Neji roll his eyes. "Shut up, Neji."

"I don't believe I said anything. How can I shut up?" Neji asked smartly.

"Smart ass," Tenten grumbled under her breath and realized that her daughters were standing in front of her, trying to play off her mother for saying a word. "Well, I believe you should close that window before we freeze!" Tenten gestured as she gave her daughter a hug and yelped. "You are freezing! How do you do that!? Sit out in the snow and not get cold?" Neji groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"I think it's kind of late Ten. I'm sure they're tired. It's 11:00," Neji said starting out the door. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something important." Tenten saw the look on Neji's face and nodded smiling, making Kena groan.

"Are you guys going to be 'training' again in your room, as you used to tell us?" She asked disgusted. "Because you guys haven't 'trained' lately." Neji blushed before Tenten, as Kea actually busted into tiny giggles.

"Kena!" Tenten whispered.

"What? It's true! You guys are getting a little old for that!" Kena said softly. "How old are you, 40-?"

"Your father and I are 34! We aren't old!" Tenten snapped back. "And your father said talk, I don't believe he said anything about-"

"I don't wanna hear the word! Just go on and 'talk'. I won't sleep a wink, I know that," Kena mumbled the last sentence disgusted. Neji shook his head as Tenten winked at him heading to their room. He looked to Kea who was sitting on her bed, still in her black clothes.

"I thought you had changed-"

"I didn't feel like changing. I just sat in my room, waiting for the sun to go down, and then a went on the roof," Kea said softly. Neji sighed and looked around.

"I know what's really troubling you," Neji whispered softly. "Your worried...about Lee, aren't you? How he's going to live with the loss of the only woman who loved him. Stuff like that takes time to heal, no matter what, it always heals. Always." Kea didn't say anything as her father gave her a kiss on the cheek, her forehead covered up by her bandage that resembled his.

"T-thanks daddy. I think I'll be fine now. Leave so I can change," Kea said shooing him out. Neji chuckled at his daughter and closed her door. Kea closed her eyes and looked at her forehead, the bandage covering most of it.

"It all started with my birthday, the day this was placed on me. This is merely the cause for most of my closure. Maybe if this wasn't there, I'd be normal, like Kena," Kea whispered as she changed into white pajama's. She cut out her light and turned over, falling asleep. _Normal, like Kena._

A/N: I'm getting started earlier than I planned. I wanted to do other fictions first, just to get them out of my system, but a friend of mine was getting anixous. Kratos Wilder. So you should thank her for telling me (KRATOS WILDER!!!) to start this. This is the finisher of my Neji and Tenten Trilogy. This is mainly (KRATOS WILDER!!!) going to be about the twins and their squads, the Chunin Exam, yadda, yadda, yadda, but I had to put this under Neji and Tenten or else how would you find it? Yes there is some Lee, and Naruto and (KRATOS WILDER!!!) Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru, and Sasuke and Sakura, for their children are entering as well, considering ethey are all in teams. But you'll find out those later. Right now, enjoy the first chapter of my (KRATOS WILDER!!!) genius. But completely serious, I'm so sorry for doing that to Lee. He's so depressed. Really. And I'll wirte a Lee alone so you can really see how he met her. I promise. Now one more comment before I leave. Hem, hem. I'll get you KRATOS!!!! That is all.


	2. Chapter 2: Sickness

Sickness

Chapter 2

"COUGH!!!"

"This is what you get for sitting out on the roof in the freezing snow. It's not the summer time, you know." Kea had caught the cold that she had coming. It was a bad one too. She was planning on going to practice, but her mother had stopped her. She glared at her sister with envy, seeing her in her regular attire of fishnet navy blue around her navy blue tank top with her headband around her neck, black shorts on while she sat in white pajamas.

"I-I have (cough) to go practice with (cough) Asuma," Kea objected. Tenten shook her finger at her.

"No way, you aren't going anywhere," Tenten said softly. "This is your grounding for last week. We were waiting for this to happen." Kea coughed again mixed with a groan. She hated it when they did that.

"It's okay! I'll tell Asuma, Ichigo, and Ariela (say Ariel and uh)," Kena said grinning happily. "I'll make sure your team finds out." Kea coughed again. Her father sighed.

"But we can't leave you alone by yourself. So we're allowing someone to watch over you," Neji said sighing. "How do you feel about Lee?"

"Lee!? Lee's going to take care of me?" Kea asked her face brightening up. Neji and Tenten nodded as Kena pulled her pack on her back.

"Neji, are you going on a missi-"

"No, Ten. I'm not going on a mission for a while," Neji whispered softly as he kissed her on the cheek, making Kena groan.

"How was your talk last night?" Kena asked smartly walking out of the door, making Neji and Tenten blush. As soon as she left Tenten gave Kea a hug while Neji gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lee will be over later," Neji whispered softly, covering her up. "In about an hour. Try to stay put till then." Kea nodded as she turned over and prepared to go to sleep, her father closing the door. She sighed.

"There I go again, being a burden." _Who said you were a burden? I thought your father said that you weren't one._ "He was only trying to make me feel better." _But your dad always means what he's says. _"I know, but that was only to get me off the roof." _I don't believe you. _"Who asked you what you think?" Kea was talking to her consence which didn't seem to help her since she practically flicked it off. She did that when she dropped her guard. She didn't like to talk to it because it always seemed to side against her. So she avoided it completely. Kea slowly drifted to sleep.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI 

"What do you mean she's not coming to practice?" Kena had just went to Asuma's team to tell them why her sister wasn't coming to training. FREEZE!!! Let me fill you in on her team mates.

Ariela Uchiha. The second child of Sasuke and Sakura. While Neji and Tenten were gone in the Grass Village, they slipped up considering Sakura said she wasn't having any more children, and she got pregnant...again. And Sasuke had gotten his daughter that he had wanted. Ariela. There's a reason they say daddy's little girl. Sasuke over protects her for a reason, along with her eldest brother, Nashibu. She's got that kick butt attitude, like her mother's inner self. She has long black raven hair, resembling that part of her father, but she had her mother's eyes. Those aqua green eyes. could be seen a mile away. She had her hair braided down her back to her butt (like Bankostu, for InuYasha Fans). She wears a black and dark red and pink long sleeved shirt so that not even her finger tips could be seen with dark blue pants, like denim jeans.

Ichigo K-(oops, bleach moment.) Ichigo Nara. hem, hem. He's the second born of the Nara twins. He's the one who specializes in both of his parents ablities. Wind and Shadow. He's made up a number of Jutstu's his own ways for his age. 13. His brother creates his own Jutstu, but rarely. He's lazy, like his father. That's why he prefers spending time with his dad, like Ichigo enjoys spending time with his mom. His hair was short in a natural hair style. like, er, (Ryuho. I can't explain it). Like it had bangs in the front, sides, and back. () His brother's was the same, but longer because he never felt like cutting it. Both of the boys had blonde hair like their mother, but Ichigo had brown eyes, from his father, Nakaji had blue eyes. Ichogo wore a black shirt with fishnet short sleeves (Lace as I would say) and camoflauges army pants with a silver right earring.

Okay, back to the story.

"She's not coming!" Kena said simply. "She's caught a cold, nothing serious." Ariela smiled as Ichigo pouted.

"I thought Hyuga's couldn't catch colds," the Uchiha Princess muttered making Kena shoot a cold glare. _No wonder Kea and Ariela don't get along. Ichigo said that they're rivals. Like Daddy and Lee used to be. _

"Well, she caught one," Kena replied smartly. Ariela looked to Ichigo, smirking at him.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I'm sure your _girlfriend_ will get better soon. Considering how much you **LOVE** her!" Ariela teased. Ichigo's face turned red.

"She's not my girlfriend Ariela! She's just my BEST friend! Best friend is different from a girlfriend," Ichigo explained. Ariela sneered.

"Even I noticed that you act weird around her. Of course you like her!" Ariela objected grinning at what she had done. Ichigo turned red even more and before he could object, Asuma broke in.

"Alright that's enough. Let's get started before you guys break out into a fight," Asuma said smiling. He turned to Kena. "Thanks for informing us about your sister, Kena." Kena nodded as she started off to Guy (Yes, guy) Sensei.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kea groaned as she looked at the snot tissues surrounding her. _I thought Hyugas aren't supposed to catch colds. Well, I caught one. I've never been sick in my life!! How do normal people deal with this? Especially in the freezing cold in Febuary. Febuary was a week ago. Now it was about to be the second week in March. All the snow had disppeared and it was beautiful outside._ Kea groaned again. _Why would Lee want to babysit me on a day like this?_

"Kea?" She looked up at the call of her name and saw Lee standing there, not in his spandex glory, but in a black wifebeater (is that what they say?) and long baige pants. His hair had grown out and wasn't in it's usually bowl hair cut. Kea looked disappointed as she saw his eyes. They were still hurt. Still depressed and saddened. That seemed to bring down her mood even lower, but she didn't show it.

"Hey, Lee," she whispered looking away. He rubbed her hair, smiling weakly.

"How's my youthful flower?" Lee whispered. Kea smiled weakly back and sniffed. She noticed soemthing (like something you should notice if you listen.) Lee wasn't speaking like he usually spoke. Normally he would have said, How is my youthful flower? That was Lee's speech. Sure, it was nothing, but she was most likely the only person to notice it.

"I guess I'm doing good. I feel terrible," Kea said sniffling again. Lee gave her a kiss on the forehead, but then place his hand over it.

"Your warm too. If you need anything, tell me," Lee whispered standing up. Kea looked at his wrist and saw a silver and gold bracelet, nothing special. Kea's eyes got really wide, making her close her eyes. It was Kayano's bracelet. The first bracelet that Lee gave her.

"Lee?" he stopped and looked at her, smiling falsely.

"Yes? What is it?" She wanted to ask the question but she was scared, thinking it would bring back painful memories. She shook her head.

"Nothing...Never mind..." Lee looked at her.

"Hey Kea. I'll let you in on a secret. Me and...Kayano were going to tell you before she...well, she was expecting something," Lee said smiling weakly. Kea looked at him confused.

"Expecting wha-? You mean, you were supposed to become a-"

"Dad, yeah. Don't tell anyone, please," Lee whispered. "I don't want to be hassled...at least not right now." Lee smiled again like it was nothing and exited the room, practically leaving Kea in tears.

"I was right. Nothing is fair in life. Those who are good, always suffer while the bad never get what they deserve," Kea whispered, tears streaming down her face. "It's not fair!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Asuma! can we have a break now? He;'s practically about to kill me, and he always knows what I'm about to do!" Ariela whined. Asuma chuckled. _Just like his father. Always thinking ahead. _

"Yes you can take your lunch break now," Asuma said pulling out another cigarette, lighting it. Asuma saw the offspring of his laziest student sit in the grass and fall back, sighing. He looked up at the sky, smiling. Asuma noticed that he was thinking about something.

"Asuma!" He broke out of his trance.

"What?"

"Can I go somewhere really quickly?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Asuma nodded as the boy disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Where in hell could he have gone?"

Ichigo ran into the city and stopped at the last place he would have ever been caught, considering he wouldn't have been alive if it had been for the person who owned the place. He took in a deep breath. _All I want is one. 1 doesn't take a second to say it. 1. 1. 1. 1. 1!!!! _

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kea heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and turned over in her bed, kcocking the tissue box off her bed.

"Ichigo? Of course I would like some chocolate chip pancakes," she mumbled starting to chew on her pillow. She spit it out when she regained consiousness. "Yuck! Did the door bell just ring-" DINGDONG!!! "Yup." She looked over and saw a note.

**Dear Kea,**

**I'm sorry, but something came over me. I had to leave and go...somewhere. I left at about 12:30. I hope that I won't be long. Please excuse and forgive me. I hope I'll be back before you wake up. I'm just having some things goign on with me. I'll be fine. I'll be back. I promise. **

**Lee**

_He must have had an emotional breakdown. Poor Lee. I guess I'll answer the door. _She wrapped herself in the blanket and stepped down the stairs, and closed opened the door. No one was there. No one. She scanned the trees in her 62 miles radius with her Byuakugan and saw nothing. She looked down and saw a piece of white paper. She picked it up and smiled. It had a bright red rose in the inside of it, dethorned and all. the card was blunt but she was glad that someone knew.

Get Well Soon, Princess Kea.

From, a friend.

Kea smiled and closed the front door and went back up to her room. She poured some water in a glass in her room from the faucet from her bathroom sink and placed the rose in it. She climbed back in bed and laid down to sleep, a smile on her face.

A/N: What do you think? For some of you really really smart ones, you probably know who sent it. who gave hr the flower, right? Well, the next chapter, is kind of depressing. So be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Be A Quitter!

Don't Be A Quitter!

Chapter 3

"Kea. Kea, sweetie, wake up!" Kea's eyes opened as she saw her mother and her father on the opposite sides of her. She rubbed her face, looking around for Lee.

"Where's Le-"

"He had to go. He said he wanted to go somewhere," Neji whispered, trying not to give away too much. Obviously he didn't want her to know or ask questions. But Kea knew where he had went. To Kayano's gravesite. Kea nodded and realized that her nose wasn't stuffy, and she wasn't a sneeze machine.

"What happened? How come I'm not sick anymore?" Kea whispered sottomg up completely.

"Since your a Hyuga, when you do get sick, it never lasts very long," Neji explained. "So you can get up and go anywhere you want to if you wish." Kea shook her head.

"no thanks. I think I'll stay in bed," Kea whispered covering her body. Neji nodded as he looked to the side table and saw the rose. His eyebrow twitched in fury, but he was holding it in. Tenten saw it and sighed. _Here he goes._

"Kea, who gave you that rose?" Kea looked up and realized that the rose was still there. She smiled at her father and shrugged.

"I don't know. It was outside and I went and got it," Kea said truthfully. They knocked on the door and I answered. tenten gasped at her.

"Why-?"

"Lee said he needed to leave for a moment, and he came back later!" She said lying slightly. He didn't come back later, he was still gone when she went back to sleep. "I scanned the area and the letter, checking for the letter for letter bombs and the only thing there was, the rose and a letter." Neji was about to say something but Tenten was behind him then and pulled his ponytail, shutting him up before he could speak.

"That's so sweet," Tenten whispered softly. "I thinking your father and should get ready for bed. Your sister better hurry up and get home. It's 7:45." Kea looked at her parents.

"Getting ready for bed at quarter to 8-never mind," Kea whispered starting to blush. Neji shook his head blushing as he and Tenten left, muttering, "why do I have to have perverted kids-I should blame Naruto and Jiraiya-"

The next day, Kea went to practice, seeing her friends and teacher seemed to make her feel so much better. She saw Asuma, who had the other two seem to be ready to discuss something. Kea sat beside Ichigo who smiled at her.

"Glad to have you back," Asuma said smiling at her. "Since you guys have been held back from Chunin exam for a year, I'm considering entering you." Ichigo and Ariela seemed to be happy, but the look on Kea face seemed to be scared. She shook her head.

"Since you can only enter in groups of three, it's up to you all, each to show up. If even one bails out, all of you have to pay," Asuma explained, making Kea suddenly feel selfish. She closed her eyes.

"I've already signed you up, actually, I've been making you train your hardest for a reason, because I signed you up a while ago. Actually, I signed you up two weeks ago!" Asuma smiled as Ichigo, Kea, and Ariela's jaws drop.

"How can you tell us at the last minute?"

"Why would you wait so long to tell us?"

"This is something that Kakashi would pull!"

"We're barely prepared!"

"Ichigo's right! I haven't been able to come up with anything new!"

"My Byuakugan attacks can get so much better!"

"So can my Shadow Wind Jutstus!"

"Okay, everyone, calm down!" Asuma called over the others. "You have 3 days to decide and work your hardest. I've trained most of your parents, and I know you can train better then most of them." Asuma looked toward Ichigo, speaking about Shikamaru.

"But-"

"I suggest you use these 3 days wise, and those 3 days include today. I did this on purpose," Asuma said smartly. "Most of my previous students slack off at the last minute before they start. Which causes most of them to be barely finish the exams." They nodded, but Kea seemed to be cold. _I can't. I just can't! Everyone's going to be so much stronger than me, everyone's, going to be so much harder to beat. I can't do this! _Kea stood up and ran away from the group, Ichigo seeing her first.

"Kea!" Ichigo started after her, Ariela shaking her head._ And you say you don't like her. _

Kea realized that someone was coming up behind her, only scaring her even more. She jumped into a tree, getting as high as she could and closed her eyes.

"Kea!" She realized that the person following her was the person was one of the only people that she would ever talk to. But she knew it wasn't the time. It really, really, wasn't the time.

"Kea!" She was doing the same thing that she ws doing to her sister that day she was on the roof. If you want to find me, look yourself. He looked up and squinted at the brown haired Kunoichi.

"Kea, I can see you."

"So?"

"Why'd you run away?" Ichigo whispered softly. Kea sighed and looked away from the Nara. She didn't want to look at him period.

"Because I'm weak, okay," she said angrily, more like a statement more than a question. Ichigo was taken aback.

"What could have made you say that-"

"Because I'm weaker than my sister! In confidence, mind, body, spirit, and power! Sure, she knows and she tries not to do it, but I'm the underdog of my family. Or at least the black sheep. Everyone's different from me! Not even my Aunt Hinata was like me!" She yelled angrily. Ichigo stared at her.

"Who cares if your weaker than your sister-?"

"It's not just my sister! I'm weaker than everyone! It's because of a chain in my head, a connection. If I'm weak in power, I'm weak in confidence, and if I'm weak in confidence, I'm weak in mind, if I'm weak in mind, I'm weak in spirit, and that brings down my body!" She snapped. "It just continues until I give up all together."

"Kea-"

"What?"

"You don't have to be a quitter!" She looked down at him.

"W-what'd you say?"

"I said you don't have to be a quitter simply because of your life. You can't let that keep you down-!"

"Well I do!" Kea snapped angrily. "There's nothing I can do!"

"You can stop acting like a baby and try your hardest, whether your satisfied with it or not," Ichigo whispered firmly. Kea closed her eyes and looked away.

"Go away."

"Ke-"

"I said go away!" she snapped angrily.

For those 3 days, Ichigo and Ariela trained like they'd never trained before. Ichigo had come up with several jutstus and Ariela had been getting some secret Jutstu, because she was hiding and being very secretive, but those few days, they barely saw Kea. Kena and her Team were enter the Chunin exam also, while a whole other team was about to enter also. They weren't older, they were younger, but they weren't rookies either. But the only thing that they were focusing on someone else. Kea.

"Ichigo, do you think she's coming?" Ariela asked anxiously. Ichigo shrugged.

"I-I really don't know," Ichigo whispered. _Why does she have to be so selfish? She knows that me and Ariela want to become Chunin and we might not ever because of her. _

"Kea."

"I said I don't know."

"No, I mean she's here!" Ichigo looked up and saw her. Her brown hair in the low ponytail, her bangs in her face, she was wearing a purple fishnet shirt with a pink tanktop, showing a kitten sticking its tongue out. She had on a really really purple polka dot skirt with white frills on the end, but there was jeans under them that were decorated with pink and purple glitter. Her head band was place over her forehead, to hide the Curse Mark that her friends didn't know about.

Ichigo's face seemed to brighten up completely as she smiled at him. Ariela smiled as her teammate/rival had shown up. She would have been really pissed if she didn't.

"Kea!" She walked up to Ichigo and smiled.

"I'm no quitter," Kea whispered softly. "Not anymore." Ichigo smirked.

"I never said you were one. I just said don't have to be one," Ichigo said smiling. Asuma smiled.

"This is as far as I can go. It's left to you guys now. Try your best. No matter what," Asuma whispered, moving out of the way. They all smiled and entered to door, entering the world of the people they had to face off.

A/N: Thank you. This is an okay chapter. I was going to do so much better. And this isn't only about Kea and Kena, there will be other teams and Jutstu that I made up. I think I'm a pretty good writer when I want to be. In several reviews, you guys seemed to notice that all my Naruto stories, connect together. From the Sasuke and Sakura Story, from the Neji and Tenten, to the Temari and Shikamaru. I was going to Naruto and Hinata as I told you, but well, you know. KRATOS!!!! I think it's time for me to go. Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4: New Faces

New Faces

Chapter 4

They all gasped at all the Genin. Some were so old, they looked to be their father's age. But unfortuately, Kea didn't get a good look at everyone, because a Chibi Kena jumped on her back, turning her into a chibi, the both of them smiling at each other.

"Kea! I knew you would come! The way you were training at home, I just knew it seeing you working so hard," Kena said giggling, as they returned to normal.

"Can we get this over with? It's really annoying." Ichigo groaned.

"I can't believe out of all the twins I got, I have to have this one," he muttered. Yes, that was Nakaji Nara, Ichigo's blue eyed twin brother. He was lucky to get the brown ones though. Anyway, Nakaji sneered.

"Shut up."

"You guys, don't get in a fight," Rehi, Kea and Kena's elder cousin, said softly. She was Hinata and Naruto's youngest. She looked like her mother, but acted like her father.

"Wow, the Nara and the Hyuga twins. What a surprise." They all turned around and saw kids that were younger than them. Very younger. By 2 years. Kena sneered.

"Who the heck are you pipsqueaks?" Kena asked as Kea put on a protective face. There were 2 Kunoichi's and one Shinobi alone. Two girls and boy. One of them looked quiet, but she had on a bold face. She had on yellow and black kimono with white shorts under it. SHe had white hair with yellow streaks in it, and yellow cat like eyes, her head band around her neck. The boy (the only boy) looked eager to hurt someone. He had on a black wifebeater and dark blue Jeans, spiking black hair and red eyes, his head band on his arm. He was the creepy one. And the only normal looking person was a girl in a red chinese vest, and a dark red skirt, short like Kea's, but her pants under it were black. Her eyes were red as well, but her hair was black and down her back. She seemed to be the only normal one.

"And look here, an Uchiha as well?" The girl in red said ignoring her. "Uchiha, runs in my blood." Ariela glared at her confused, trying not to show the expression on her face._ How could she be an Uchiha?_

"What's your names?" Ariela yelled at her. The girl stepped forward.

"I'm Megome, and this is Wataru and Masashi. Masashi is my big brother though," Megome said smiling. "We're squad Elite as we call ourselves. And our teacher is Kakashi-Sensei." Ariela still didn't like that girls tone. It sounded like she was bragging.

"So, age has nothing to do with it," Ariela snapped. "Besides, what's up with you pipsqueaks being so young and preparing for Chunin?"

"That's none of your business," Megome said turning around walking away. Ariela yelled in frustration.

"I don't like her at all!" Ariela growled angrily. The other teams shook their heads as Ichigo looked around. He saw a Sand Team, and the seemed to be leader was staring...at him. She seemed to look at him for no reason at all.

She had long red hair down her shoulder and bangs covering up her forehead, and piercing icy blue eyes. She was staring at him, no doubt. She had on a brown and black long sleeve shirt, and black capris. Her head band was on her shirt hook, a sash that was on her, holding up a black knapsack. Ichigo walk forward and walk back. Her eyes followed him and she didn't seem to care. She wanted him to notice. There were two other people, both boys. One wore a black shirt with beige and dark green capris, black eyes, black hair, while the second had red eyes and black hair and wore dark blue plants and a dark brown shirt. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb.

Before he could talk, they heard a call for them to take the written exam. Ichigo sighed and walked in, avoiding the girl's eyes. They all took seats, away from their team mates. Kea closed her eyes. _A written exam? This is going to be hard. It's okay, I can do this!_

The proctor explained that there was to be no cheating, and those caught would be sent out. There was going to be surely a stupid group of people who would try to cheat. There would a finishing question, and it would be the final question. But it was a trick. So everyone sat there and scrubbled the papers, several times, at least two people were grabbed ever 5 minutes. Ichigo scribbled the answers in, looking forward, seeing Kea, looking like she was fine. He look down the aisle, and Ariela seemed to be confused. How was she related to Sasuke Uchiha or Nashibu?

Everyone heard a loud yawn as Ichigo covered his face. His brother was finished, but no one had ever done anything like yawn as if it was nothing.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Neji and Tenten)

Neji pulled Tenten closer and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Neji, stop!" Tenten giggled again, pushing him away lightly.

"Tenten, the girls are gone. There at the Chunin Exam. They're most likely on the Written part of it," Neji whispered pulling her closer again. "Besides, we haven't cuddled like this for a long time. Aren't you happy?" Tenten nodded as she kissed him.

"I'm just sort of...worried about the girls," Tenten said looking serious. Neji looked at her confused.

"Why is that?"

"Well, not really Kena, mostly Kea," Tenten whispered, making Neji looked at her kind of confused and almost aggravated.

"Why are you worried about Kea?" Neji asked trying not to be offensive. Tenten realized the way she had said it made Neji kind of angry.

"Not that way! It's not that I'm scared she's weak, but I mean, her confidence," Tenten explained softly. "It can really bring her down." Neji sighed and kissed Tenten on the cheek.

"She'll be fine. Did you see her train these last few days? She's trying her best, and that's what counts, to everyone, especially to herself," Neji whispered softly. Tenten nodded as Neji started to kiss her again. "Can we finish cuddling now?" Tenten giggled as she nodded and they finished what they started.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Temari and Shikamaru)

"Hello Auntie. My daddy is coming for you. My daddy wants to finish you off." Temari looked around confused, hearing a little girl's voice. She was in the pitch black darkness but there was a sky light on something that she had to get. Something she hadn't touched for years. Her fan. She grabbed it and pulled it into a defensive position watching everything around her.

"Defending won't help. My daddy can get you no matter what. My daddy will kill you and my cousins. He'll kill Uncle Shikamaru when he gets the chance as well," the voice said in a chuckle. Temari saw that only light go out, as she started to panic.

"Auntie Temari, would you ever love my daddy after he kills you? Will you forgive him? He said he's sorry. He's said he must. He must kill you," The voice said sadly.

"My daddy still loves you Aunt Temari. he cannot kill you. So I must." Temari started to back away but tripped over nothing.

"I must kill you. I must kill you." Temari screamed as she felt something pricky crawl up her leg, like little bugs, ants trying to get her for stepping on their ant hill. She screamed as she sat straight up.

"GAARA!!!" Shikamaru opened his eyes, and saw his wife panting, tears in-tears? He looked at her and shook her.

"T-Temari! Temari!" he yelled as she looked at him. She practically flung herself on him. He looked at her confused.

"What's-"

"Gaara. Something about Gaara. I know it," Temari whispered. "I heard a little girl's voice, she said she has to kill me because Gaara couldn't and then I felt sand on my legs, it crawled up and-" Shikamaru held her.

"It's okay-"

"Do you think it has anything to do with Ichigo and Nakaji? Them being in the Chunin Exam? Maybe we should go and get them-"

"Temari, calm down. It was just a bad dream," Shikamaru explained softly.

"The little girl, she said I was her Aunt Temari," she said still shaking. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Now you know it's a dream. You know Kankuro died, and then Gaara said he would never love anyone. How could he have any children?" Shikamaru asked logically. Temari wiped her eye and nodded.

"I-I guess you right. It was just a dream," Temari whispered to herself. Shikamaru gave her a peck on the cheek and turned over.

"Now that that's over with, go back to sleep," Shikamaru said softly. Temari shook him, making him turn over, muttering, 'Troublesome woman.'

"What?"

"Instead, can we go Cloud Watching?" Temari asked softly. Shikamaru smiled at her and nodded.

"I guess so," Shikamaru said smirking. Temari stood up as her husband stretched. "I used to only go Cloud Watching when you were pregnant. You aren't, are you-" SHe slapped him in the back of the head.

"No Maru, I'm not pregnant," Temari said starting to walk away. SHikamaru sighed an unfortunate sigh.

"If money wasn't an issue, Mari-" 

"Shut up before you say something you'll regret," Temari said cutting him off. "If your lucky, you'll see a special cloud today." Shikamaru smirked.

"Maybe...if I'm lucky."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Sasuke and Sakura)

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Um, are you sure you don't have any other relatives other than Itachi?" Sasuke looked up nervously.

"I'm pretty sure," Sasuke whispered softly. "Why?"

"On the Ninja Info Cards that Naruto slipped from Kabuto, there's a girl, actually a girl and a boy who's last names are Uchiha," Sakura said holding her hands up, two cards between her fingers. Sasuke snatched one, making Sakura frown. "It's not nice to snatch." Sasuke stared confused.

"B-but it's not possible. Itachi and I were supposed to be the only ones. The only ones then, but now-"

"Calm down, let's go see Lady Tsunade," Sakura suggested. Sasuke looked down at the cards as he nodded.

Sasuke threw the cards down in front of her, making Tsunade put down her glass of wine disappointed that she had something to deal with that took away from her drinking. She looked at the cards as her eyes almost sparkled like a mother who's children had been separated from her.

"Is that Megome and Masashi!" Tsunade said smiling. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her confused and interested. "Oh I see you want to know about these lost Uchihas." Sasuke nodded before Sakura could.

"Please, we want to know everything," Sakura said grinning happily. Tsunade nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Turns out, that Sasuke, you had a younger sister," Tsunade said smiling. Sasuke's expression turned to anger almost immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled angrily. She shrugged as if nothing happened.

"You never asked. Anyway, she was younger than you by, oh, 2 or 3 years, and she had two children, they were less than a year apart. Your little sister died, leaving her two children on my doorstep," Tsnuade said sadly. "Your little sister's name was Yozishi, and she wasn't the strongest Uchiha. The weakest in history in fact. So her children, suffered the fate of not holding the Sharingan." Sasuke stared at her astonished.

"So you mean if the parent is weak enough-"

"The child's bloodline can be cancelled out, yes," Tsunade said looking away. "That's what happened with Nemaru, Hinata's first born. That's why his eyes are like Naruto."

"Tell me about the children," Sasuke demanded changing the subject completely. Tsunade sighed and looked at her drink, wishing she could take a drink, maybe a sip...gulp...swallow!

"Megome is the younger than her brother, but she acts like she's older. Megome brags and despises the Uchihas being envious to them, her brother is just a bloodthirsty killer. Only his sister can truly sustain him," tsunade explained.

"Maybe we can go visit them! Talk to them!" Sakura piped up. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"You can't do that," Tsunade said softly. Sasuke and Sakura gasped.

"Why not?"

"Because, they aren't home," Tsunade stated shortly.

"Well where are they?" Sakura asked interested. Tsunade started to laugh as she looked around and leaned forward.

"Guess what? They're in the Chunin Exam," Tsunade said chuckling. "I'm glad that Ariela isn't there." Sasuke looked at her as she reached for her wine glass.

"She is." Tsunade dropped her glass as it shattered into tiny little pieces. Tsunade looked scared and confused, as she looked through her papers on her desk. She looked at the files, and grabbed her hair.

"No, no, no! This is what I get for not paying attention!" She yelled angrily. Sakura stared at her sensei.

"What? What is it?"

"Ariela's life is in danger. If she drops her guard, Megome and Masashi will kill her!" Tsunade said looked frustrated. "I could have sworn she was in Kurenai's squad!"

"Kurenai's squad didn't even pass the survival test!" Sakura said slightly disappointed in how careless her sensei was.

"Oh no. We have to stop the Chunin-"

"You said they don't have the Sharingan, so how much of a threat can they be?" Sasuke asked softly. Tsunade looked at him completely serious.

"You don't know who raised them before I took them in," Tsunade said firmly. You don't know how strong they are, especially Megome."

"Well who is it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade said looking away. Sasuke looked angry and Sakura gasped. "He made them hate their own Clan and trained them in dark arts. Especially Masashi. Why do you think he's so bloodthirsty? That's because his father made him that way. Just imagine, what they could be planning on doing to Ariela."

"My baby!" Sakura screamed. (nope, not done yet.)

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Naruto and Hinata)

"N-Naruto," Hinata whispered softly. He looked beside himself and saw Hinata sitting there, gazing at the glass ceiling, looking at the clouds.

"What is it?"

"Do you think Rehi is going to do fine?" Naruto gasped at the question at first andthen smiled his mischevious grin.

"Of course, why not?"

"I just hope that she won't...be like me," Hinata whispered softly, lookaway from the sky. "I mean, I wasn't the best, but I lost before the actually real exam-"

"That doesn't mean anything." She looked at him.

"What?"

"I said it doesn't mean anything. Just because you lose doesn't mean anythign at all, and besides. Rehi is daddy's little girl, and I know she won't lose," Naruto said grinning.

"Hey you guys, what are-" They both looked up and saw Hanabi standing there smiling but it faded away. "Okay, what have you guys been doing? Don't tell me-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata yelled blushing, Naruto giving a perverted grin.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" She turned to him and glared and then looked away.

"Well, continue like I didn't interrupt," Hanabi giggled as she left the two behind. Hinata kissed Naruto lovingly but before he could get into it, she turned over, making him groan.

"Hinata! Come on, it was a joke!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Lee)

**"Lee! I'm going to the market!" Lee watched the red eyed, blue haired girl said waving at him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the door. "Love you!" **

**"Love you too Kayano!" **

**"Lee!!!" He tried to put out the fire by blowing on it but the flames billowed, making him go ballistic. She grabbed a pot of cold water she was about to boil and dropped it on Lee as the sprinklers came on, extinguishing the fire, leaving them both soaked. Lee smiled weakly at her and looked at the pie he had tried to back.**

**"All it needs...is whipped cream and a cherry?" He said chuckling. Kayano grabbed the whip cream and started to spray him with it.**

**"I'll show you whipped cream!!" **

**"Rock Lee!!" He gulped as he saw Kayano looking at him, glaring.**

**"Yes?"  
**

**"You-you-"**

**"What?"**

**"Gotcha!" She giggled as Lee let out a sigh of relief, she landing on him laughing, hugging him tight.**

**"L-"**

**"I'll be back from training early, I promise, Kayano!" Lee said giving her a kiss, starting to go out the door. Kayano felt sick to her stomach again.**

**"B-"**

**"I know, today's your birthday!" Lee said starting out the door, closing it. She sighed sadly at the unfortunate event that morning.**

**"I just wanted to say have a good day." **

_That was the last time I saw her alive.I was dumb. She needed me there, and I knew why. She wanted me to be there when she took the test. She wanted to see. She wanted to be...a mommy. I know now that that's what she was going to ask. It was so obvious that she was. She had been sick and picky, and was nagging me. (chuckles) she never nags. But if I had come back earlier, not even, if i had never left, she might still be here. Kayano Lee. I remember when would tease me on that mission, saying how silly a name that was. She tried saying it with her name. I remember that. I remember first seeing her in Lady Tsunade's office. I remember everything. And now everything's just a memory._

"I was dumb," Lee muttered to himself looking at the wall of his bedroom. He was simply in his memories, which he wished he was in forever. Lee's eyes started to water. "If I was there, you'd still be alive. If I was there, my baby would be alive. Just seeing you there on the ground, that blood around you. You must have thought I was at the door. You answered it and...but, the one thing in your hand, was the pregnancy test saying positive."

**You shouldn't sulk about because I died. It's nothing Lee. I'm not really gone. I'm always with you, in your heart.**

"Yes you are. Don't try and mess with my head, Kayano. Your dead and there's nothing you can do about it," Lee muttered to himself, feeling even more depressed.

**But, that doesn't mean that you can't still be with some one else. Right?**

"No. You're death is going to be with my shoulders for the rest of my life," Lee whispered softly.

"Who said I'm dead?"

"I did."

"Lee! Open your eyes!" He did so, thinking it was the little voice inside his head but his eyes filled with tears at what he saw.

"K-Kayano!?"

"In the flesh."

A/N: I couldn't kill her, I just couldn't! Seeing Lee depressed got me depressed so I decided to bring her back to life. I don't know how...Yeah I do! Await the next chapter!! Heh, heh, heh! I'm a genius! But I can't continue this until Thursday, February 15. I have a project due and i need to get started because my SS teacher is a real bitch. She needs to retire. Well, gotta go. Bye! I won't update anytime soon so don't wait! Gotta go!


	5. Chapter 5: Surivival Exam Begin!

Survival Exam Begin!

Chapter 5

"K-Kayano. K-Kayano!!!" Lee practically jumped up and ran toward her, but froze. He just looked at her, seeing her condition. He closed his eyes. Her neon hair was matted and all over the place and her red eyes were filled with tears, partily happiness from both seeing her husband and from getting away from someone or something. Her clothes were torn and ripped, hanging limply off of her body, her body covered in dried blood and scratches. She seemed to be clutching her right arm, most of the blood coming out of it.

"K-Kayano, what happened?" Lee whispered seeing her in this condition. She smiled weakly straining looking up at him.

"T-take me to Ten's. M-my chakra's...almost g-gone..." She fell forward into unconsiousness and into Lee's arms as he gasped.

"Kayano! K-Kayano! Wake up!!" Lee whispered frantically shaking her. He realized what she had said. She said to go to Tenten and Neji's. Lee cradled her and started toward their house.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Neji, I don't think this counts as cuddling!!" She said starting to laugh as he kissed her neck. He merely smirked and kissed her cheek.

"What, I have to ask permission to do something other than cuddle?" He asked starting to kiss her again as Tenten started to giggle even harder. They heard a knock on the door. Neji's smirk turned to a frown.

"We're busy," Neji called as Tenten gasped and shoved his head.

"Neji!"

"N-Neji...Tenten...please, open the door..." They both stopped and looked up. It sounded like Lee, but he was crying. Tenten shoved Neji off and he didn't seem to mind as much. Tenten sat up, pulling her white Teeshirt down. They opened the door and saw Lee, but Tenten nearly fainted at her closest friend being held in his arms.

"Lee, what-"

"P-please...she needs your healing, Ten...she needs you..." Tenten nodded as she covered the sheets with the comforter, flattening it, gesturing for Lee to lay her down. He did so as Tenten sat down, Neji getting some old clothes for her.

She raised her hand over her body, her hand glowing green healing chakra. She frowned slightly as she looked to Neji.

"Neji, I need you." He looked up as he dropped her clothes.

"What is it?"

"The main reason she's like this, is because her Chakra isn't only drained, but blocked. How many Hyuga's are there here?" Tenten asked softly. Neji shrugged.

"Over about a hundred," Neji whispered softly. "Why?" Tnetne swore under her breath angrily.

"This was done by a Hyuga. And it could have been done by any of them. We can't do much, but Neji you just have to use your Byuakugan to unblock her points," Tenten explained softly. "The reason there's so much damage is because she tried to force the chakra out of her arms."

"I'm on it," Neji whispered activating his blood limit starting to work on her hands.

"Lee, how is she alive?" Tenten whispered softly. Lee looked like he was about to cry again.

"I-I don't know...I was sitting there in my room...and I heard her talking to me...and I just saw her...I asked and...she just said to come here..." Lee whispered softly. "I'm just...so happy...she's okay...she's-she's not really dead!" Tenten smiled happily at her.

"I know Lee. I know."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"The final question is preparing to be asked. Is there anyone who wants to leave?" Ibiki asked looking around. No one moved. "You must remember that being a Ninja means that you must risk your life on all missions, even D-rank, and you must put your own life at risk along with your comrades and loved ones." Ariela was staring at her paper trying to drown him out. Her father didn't tell her about the Chunin Exam, but he said Ibiki had a way with words to make you have second thoughts. Kea was shaking completely, Ichigo watching her the entire time. He was listening. He knew that his life was on the line. He had to fight someone and he almost died...when he was a academy student.

"I bet none of you have had to stare death in the eye, but I know that if any of your parents were here for the fateful day of Orochimaru's attack on the Leaf Village, or even the sealing of the Nine Tailed Fox, many were killed. Most of your grandparents were killed on that fateful day. Plenty lives were taken. And then on the other hand, some of your parents were a great deal of importance on that day," Ibiki stated looking toward Ichigo and Nakaji, talking about their father, Shikamaru. "While on the other hand, some were against it, trying to help them." Making Ichigo frown at the insult of his mother.

"But the main point is and the final question is, do you actually think you have what it takes to be a Shinobi?" Kea was shaking frantically and shook her head. _N-no, I don't have what it takes...I don't._ "If you don't believe you have what it takes, please stand." Kea started to but something pushed her back down. She looked behind her, seeing three hands on her shoulders. Kena, Rehi, and Nakaji.

"Don't you think about it, little sis," Kena whispered angrily. "You know you have what it takes, just as much as I do."

"And you have no idea what you are capable of. You're the daughter of Neji and Tenten. The Hyuga Prodigy and the Weapons Master. The only thing you don't have is enough confidence," Her elder cousin, Rehi whispered softly.

"You know my brother will not leave me alone if I let you quit," Nakaji whispered yawning. Kea nodded and turned around as she looked toward Ichigo. He was trying to tell her not to quit. For him. She nodded as Several other teams stood up.

"Does anyone else think they can't do it?" No one moved.

"Good. I expect the best from all of you. Considering there's only 18 of you left," Ibiki whispered looking around.

"You all better make do your best. I expect plenty from all of you-" BOOM!!!!!!! A woman had busted through the chalk board and stood there, grinning.

"Are you all ready-?"

"Anko, I'm not done!" Ibiki yelled at her. She glared.

"So I came in a little early. You won't be able to make your usual speech," Anko laughed at him. She turned to all of the Genin and smiled.

"I'm the next Proctor-"

"ANKO!!!"

"SHUT UP IBIKI!!! Okay, I'm the next proctor now that your done with this ass. Anko Mitarashi's the name. And by seeing the numbers, there aren't as many as I thought," Anko whispered her smile widening. "Seems I recognize a few of you who look like your parents. But come with me...the next part of the exam is about to begin."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ugh, uhh..." Kayano opened her eyes and lookedup and around. She was somewhere...she was in...Ten and Neji's room! She looked over and saw Lee asleep in an armchair, his fist holding his head up.

"Your awake." She looked up and saw Tenten smiling at her as she looked back at Lee. "You want me to wake him up? He would love to talk to you." Kayano nodded as she watched Tenten awlk over to him and push his head, making his head hit the table.

"YEOWCH!!! Tenten!! What is-? K-Kayano...you're awake..." Neji entered then and saw the look on each other's faces.

"What happened Kayano? How can you be...alive?" She smiled weakly and scratched the bac kof her ehad.

"While Lee was gone in the Mist Village training Area, I was out back, um, throwing up. I turned some snow into water to wash my mouth out, and someone saw. I was getting a little too comfortable using my Kekkei Genkai, so I had to stop, but it was too late. When the doorbell rang later on, I answered it freely, thinking it was Lee about to tell him the news, but it was an assassin. He did attack me, and he did kill me, or so I thought. I saw Lee fall in front of me and start crying. He said he didn't want to leave me, he said he didn't want me to...die...he didn't want our baby to die," Kayano whispered, Neji and Tenten's eyes getting wide.

"Y-your were pregnant?" Tenten whispered. She nodded and smiled at Lee.

"But then, after Lee left to get help, I regained consiousness, and I sat there for a while. I thought I was going to die, but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave my Lee. So I created a permenant copy of myself, and ran away, hoping to find someway to heal myself. I've lasted little by little on Ninjutstu making myself live, and that same person tried to kill me again and again. My chakra was finally wasted all the way and i came back home after I killed him. Which brings me here," Kayano explained softly. Lee still looked at her.

"Are you still pregnant? Are you still able?" Lee asked softly. Kayano smiled weakly.

"No, I'm not still, but I'm sure we can try again," Kayano said kissing him on the cheek. Lee gave her a hug and closed his eyes.

"I knew you couldn't die so easily."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"This is the Forest of Death. I suggest that you don't die as well as you don't lose. There's 2 scrolls that you need. The Scroll of Life, and The Scroll of Death. You each 1 of both. but only 4 squads can make it through," Anko explained holding up two scrolls. One was black and blue, the other white and yellow. "I suggest that you do not, do NOT look in either of them...especially, not the Scroll of Death. Got it?" All of them nodded as she grinned.

"I'll call out the leader of each team, and I want you to go in, one by one, okay?"

"And one more thing. Make sure you don't die. Baki!" The Sand Village team that Ichigo didn't like disappeared. They started first out of the group.

"Kilawe!" A sound Ninja team set out and continued quickly.

"Likira!" A grass village disappeared.

"Kakashi!" Ariela saw Megome glared at her. She made a knife shape with her finger and made it across her neck, starting in the woods, making her scoff.

"Whatever."

"Asuma!!" Kea looked up and started to follow Ichigo into the forest as Ariela started to catch up.

"Last, Guy!" Kena followed Rehi as they started to go as well. She shook her head. _Kea, you better stay out of my way. I'm going to pass this surival exam. No matter what!_

_Kena, you better watch your way. You don't know what I'm capable of anymore. I've got some new tricks. And I don't think you'd want to help me out with my magic. I'm going to pass to prove I can. No matter what!!_

A/N: What do you think? I've been unable to write a few chapters, consideirng I'm writing 2 stories at once. No one expected for my Twins to be out so soon. KRATOS!! That's why there aren't many reviews as much. Well, gotta go! See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6: Underestimating

Underestimating

Chapter 6

"Wait! Ichigo! We need to stop for a minute!" Kea said stopping on the tree branch. Ichigo nodded happily and plaed his bag in front of him.

"I agree. We have to see what scroll we have," Ichigo said pulling out a white and yellow scroll. Ariela smiled.

"I guess that means we have the Life Scroll," she said grinning evilly. "If that brat Megome has a Death Scroll, I'll deal with her..."

"Calm down...you shouldn't underestimate her," Kea advised. "I know plenty of people who have died underestimating their opponents."

"Whatever. I'll rip her apart," Ariela said grinning happily.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"We've got the Life Scroll," Wataru whispered looking at the white and yellow scroll in her hand. She looked up in the sky and looked back at Megome. "But your friend...she has one also. I don't think we should go after her for nothing-"

"What do you mean for nothing? Me and Masashi want to waste her," Megome explained. "And I want to get the finishing blow."

"When do I get to kill her?" Masashi asked grinning evilly. Megome placed her hand on his head and smiled.

"Soon, big brother...soon."

"My friends...say that she's about a mile away from us. We can trust my friends," Wataru said grinning happily. Megome smiled.

"Yes, your friends are helpful when they want to be," Megome said looking up. "What direction?" Wataru looked at the sky once more and then looked at her.

"Southeast," Wataru whispered as Megome nodded.

"Time for the Uchiha Princess to die."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"We got the Death Scroll, right?" Rehi whispered as Nakaji stared at it, nodding lazily. Kena smiled happily and looked up.

"Maybe Kea has one too! Then we don't have to go after her-" 

"Get off of your sister. You have to realize that she's going to be your enemy eventually!" Nakaji snapped. "Now stop whining over her." Kena glared angrily at her closest friend.

"How did I ever like you back then?" She muttered angrily. Nakaji smirked at her happily.

"It's because you like someone who doesn't care who he talks to. Besides, women are useless. Unless some are Kunoichi," he said starting to set up a trap, Kena's Hyuga eyes flashing at his blue ones. "Then they gain maybe 2 or 3 points." Kena was about to punch him but she stopped angrily. They needed his brains.

"You little-ugh."

"Kena..." She looked and saw Rehi, her Byuakugan activated. She seemed troubled.

"What is it, Rehi?" Kena asked nervously.

"I sense a strong Chakra. Really strong. Too strong to be from the Leaf Village. Must be from a foreign village. But it's not Grass or Sound," Rehi said nervously. Kena remembered all the teams that made it through the written exams.

"That leaves-"

"Sand," Nakaji said remembering a certain day. Him being the eldest he actually grew nervous. "We have to find Ichigo now!" Nakaji exclaimed starting away from the power source.

"They're no where near here!" Rehi called making Nakaji freeze.

"Then I'll take them out myself!" He said going in the oppposite direction. Kena had never seen Nakaji act this way before. So overprotective of his little brother.

"Nakaji! NO!!!!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"He's coming toward us. I know it. " The sand girl looked troubled as she gripped the air in her hand, looking up at the sky. "Come on Cousin Nakaji. I dare you to come near me," she chuckled happily. "But I want to find my real threat. Cousin Ichigo."

"He's coming...and fast," The boy with sharp red eyes said looking hard. "Are you sure you can take on this-?"

"I can take on just about anyone. The only doubt I have is for Ichigo, and his twin is coming. I have no fear, but great underestimation," she said snapping her head back at him. "My father's blood runs through me. I'll be fine."

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared as it cleared, 3 bodies coming into view. The one in the middle, Nakaji. His eyes were fierce and angry, like she had done something. She smirked and chuckled.

"What scroll do you have?" she asked grinning. Nakaji glared.

"What scroll do you have?" He repeated angrily. She smirked happily.

"We have the Death Scroll. We know you have the same also. I don't want to fight you anyway. I want...your brother," she said smiling evilly. Nakaji's heart skipped a beat. _I knew it!_

"What is your name?" Nakaji demanded. She smiled.

"My name is Sanani Sabaku. You must know my last name, considering it's your mother's maiden name," Sanani said smiling. Nakaji glared angrily at her, confused as ever.

"That means-"

"I'm related to you. Cousin Nakaji," Sanani said grinning. "Don't even try to deny it. I'm related to you, and you are no threat." In the blink of an eye Nakaji ran at her, throwing a hard kick at her face, grinning at he got a direct hit, but all of a sudden, it melted into sand. He gasped as something tight slithered around his neck, making him gag.

"Nakaji!" 

"Not so tough now, are you. You mere genin are nothing compared to me, just as your parents were to my father!" She said tightening her grip, making him scream for air. Kena's eyes started to water full of tears, making her scream his name.

"NAKAJI!!!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Hey, look! A death scroll!" Ariela exclaimed seeing it out in the open. "Looks like someone dropped it. Stinks for them!" Ariela started to run toward it but Ichigo stopped her.

"No one would drop their passing scroll," Ichigo explained. He looked to Kea as she nodded.

"Shadow Clone Jutstu," she whispered as she created one of herself. She smiled happily as her clone walked out and grabbed the scroll. All of a sudden, a huge crater appeared destroying the clone in a blink of an eye. It was deep, like large palm rotation deep. Everyone in there squad was in awe and hid behind a tree.

"It was a clone," Megome said jumping down into the crater. Wataru stopped her leader. "What?"

"If there is a clone, the creator is near," Wataru explained happily, jumping down at the same time as her brother. Megome grinned.

"I believe you are right. Why don't I just search them out?" Megome whispered, her palms catching on fire. Kea's eyes grew even wider, Ichigo regaining his chakra in case of battle.

"No point of sitting here." They looked over into Ariela's aqua green eyes as they turned bloodshot red, activating the Sharingan. They gasped.

"No, Ariela! No! Don-"

"So, if it isn't the little shrimp and shrimpettes," Ariela said grinning happily at the three. Kea grabbed her arm, but she shoved her off. "I want to deal with you Megome."

"So rude toward family, but I can't say I'm any better. I'm going to deal with you right now," Megome said grinning. "But me and my brother made a deal. He gets to knock you around while I deliver the final blow." Ariela frowned angrily at the girl and pulled up her long sleeves, her fingers barely visible. Rat, Horse, Dog, Tiger.

"Extension Jutstu!" her sleeves grew even longer, possible 10 feet. Megome sneered as she stepped back.

"Like that's going to do anything to my brother," Megome said smirking. Ariela smirked.

"Who said it was for your brother!?" she whispered, swinging her arms around and around, the long cloth following, as they flew toward Megome herself. She grimaced in anger, but before she could angrily attack back, they were shoved down, a small crater appearing where they were forced down. She looked to her brother and frowned.

"Masashi, I can defend myself," Megome snapped angrily. His hands looking like they were shoved down at the ground, but they were bent and rounded.

"I want to deliever the first blow," He growled turning to her. his eyes were pure evil. "You are to deliver the final, is that not right?" Megome sighed and merely nodded as he looked at Ariela. "Your life, ends here!!"

A/N: This is fun! I love this! Yeah! Yay!! It's fun doing this.


	7. Chapter 7: Love On The Battlefield

Love On The Battlefield

Chapter 7

"ARGH!!"

"NAKAJI!!!" The grip around Nakaji's neck tightened, making him scream even louder.

"If you scream, you run out of air faster," Sanani said cruelly. "My father likes things gorey and bloody, anything to kill. I enjoy to kill as well, but I LOVE seeing my victims in pain." Nakaji screamed again, making Kena run at them, without second thoughts.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!!" SHe screamed angrily, Byakugan activated, adding chakra to her hand, gentle-fisting at Sanani's temple in her head. A wall of sand appeared out of no where, but it broke through, right near it, but she saw it in time, dodging it barely, making her let go of Nakaji. He fell over into a limp pile, Kena running at her once more, but Nakaji grabbed her foot. She looked down, seeing Nakaji spit up blood, a firm grip on her foot.

"Don't go near her. She'll...kill you," Nakaji whispered as he let go, his head hitting the dirt. She stopped and fell to the ground beside him, holding his head in her hands.

"Nakaji! Nakaji!! Wake up!!!"

"How touching," Sanani whispered as Kena looked up, glaring angrily at her. Sanani started to run at her, her fist becoming full of sand. Kena clutched him close as the punch landed inches from her face. She looked up seeing Rehi spinning in the air.

"8 Trigrams, Large Palm Rotation!!" Sanani's eyes grew wide as she started to backflip, well, backwards trying to get out of range, but she tripped backwards.

"SANANI!!!" A dash out of nowhere appeared and whipped her up off her feet. She saw the boy with red eyes staring at her, making her smile.

"Thank you, Nozishe," She said standing up. She glared angrily.

"It doesn't matter to me anyway. Your scroll or his life means nothing to me. I want Ichigo. And if I don't fight him in this forest, I wrap my hands around his little neck and strangle him myself," Sanani whispered starting to back away from him. "Come on, Mozishe. Resuke," She jestured, the boys following her as they ran away. Rehi he started to regain her breath, seeing Nakaji and Kena together, Kena trying to wake him up.

"Nakaji! Wake up! Wake up, you LAZY BASTARD!!!" Kena screamed starting to cry over him. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall over him. "I never meant it when I said that I didn't love you! Just wake up!!" 

"Don't scream." She looked up and saw him staring at her, his long hair over his eyes, making it hard to tell.

"N-Nakaji!"

"Don't call me a lazy bastard. I'm not my dad," he whispered, coughing up blood. "Wipe your eyes, there's no reason to cry." Kena wiped her eye and smiled weakly. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" She smirked at him angrily and looked away.

"Shut up."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"What do you think you can do? You're 12. Get over yourself. Besides, you shouldn't be so bloodthirsty," Ariela sneered angrily as Masashi glared at her.

"My father raised me that way, that's why I am what I am. And it feels great," Masashi chuckled, making Ariela actually feel scared for a moment, but then she brushed it off like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't felt that moment of fear.

"Whatever. I'll squeeze the life outta you!" Ariela yelled at him, throwing her sleeves at him, them wrapping around him. She smirked, pulling her arms back, tightening around him. Masashi growled angrily as Megome actually looked nervous.

"What is this?"

"I spread my chakra out of my arm into the cloth causing it to extend and tighten as I wish," Ariela explained. My father picked it up in the earth village, which he taught it to me as soon as I became a Genin. He wanted me to be strong enough to defend myself and train myself harder and harder, until it was to it's best." Megome glared.

"Uncle Sasuke taught this simple, yet powerful attack to you?" Megome breathed in awe. Ariela didn't hear her, but she heard Masashi scream as cloth flew everywhere. He seemed to have ripped it apart, leaving it scattered on the trees. Her arms had scars on it all the way up to her shoulder, at least to what they could see. She had tape on her arm, resembling Lee and Neji's. Even Ichigo and Kea didn't know about this.

"What-?"

"I only train with the best. And the best to me seems to be someone who doesn't give up and trains me to the end," Ariela said smiling. "No he didn't do this to me, but after seeing him in his condition, I realized that as strong as he is, I can be as strong, or even stronger if I followed his methods. But we haven't had any lessons since Kayano died." Kea gasped.

"You train with Uncle Lee!?" She nodded as she saw Masashi crack his knuckles with barely any movement.

"I don't care who you train with," Masashi yelled angrily. "I'll slap you around until you faint, and then (chuckles,) you'll burst into flames." Ariela started to run as she unwrapped her tape, she held up several hand signs, but Masashi was faster. Dog, Fish, Horse, Rat.

"Pressure Change Jutstu!" Ariela froze dead in her tracks for some reason, making Ichigo stare in astonishment.

"Ariela! What's wrong!?"

"I-Can't-Move!" Ariela sceramed angrily, staring at her frozen form.

"I can change the pressure where and on what body part I choose. ANd I chose your feet, leaving you unable to move," Masashi explained happily. Rat, Boar, Dog, Horse. "Prepare to for the worst. 1000 Max Jutstu!!" Aiela looked up. That didn't even SOUND good. All of a sudden, Ariela felt this unbearable pain!! Like someone dropped continuous anvils on her her back all of a sudden.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"ARIELA!!"

"ARIELA!!!"

The crater from before seemed to have returned, but this time, Ariela was in it.

"I changed the pressure with my chakra, putting it at 1000 lbs. I took some off her head thouhg, because, I don't want to squish her head. That's sister's job," Masashi chuckled as Ariela screamed. Kea started to run at Masashi, about to Gentle-Fist at an organ, but her Byuakugan wouldn't activate. _What!? Come on!! What's going on!? _When it finally worked, she threw her fist at his fast, but she felt a burning sensation.

"Ah!!!" She pulled her hand back, seeing a her 4 fingers a dark brown. She saw a star in front of Masashi, the girl, Wataru, her hands held out.

"Stay away, from my love," she whispered calmly.

"Get out of the way!!" Kea warned her Byuakugan allowing her to see a vital spot easy to hit. Wataru stood there.

"I will fight you. No one is allowed to touch my love," She said angrily. "My friends will help me. I will take both of you on." Ichigo grabbed Kea and shoved her back, making her fall.

"I-Ichigo! You can't fight her alone!" Kea objected.

"My name means 'Number One Guardian'. And I only protect someone important to me. Princess Kea," He whispered, crouching down, holding the Rat sign in his hands.

"T-that was you-?"

"I vow to protect you with my life," Ichigo explained crouching down. "Your the most important person to me...no matter what!!"

"Ichigo..."

"Shadow Tornado Jutstu!!"

A/N: Yay!! I love this! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: 2 Sets Of Twins

2 Sets Of Twins

Chapter 8

"Shadow Tornado Jutstu!!" From the shadows of the ground, they rose up, following his hands as if controlling the wind, creating tornados. Wataru showed no fear whatsoever.

"Ichigo! Be careful," Kea called softly, as he nodded to her. Wataru chuckled, the first movement she had finally made.

"I know that your shadow and wind techniques run in the family. Luckily, I know that to cancel the wind, I must get rid of the shadows," she whispered softly. She held up her hands and smiled happily. She held up several handsigns and held her palms out.

"Flashing Stars Jutstu," She whispered, a bright light appearing out her palms, cancelling out Ichigo's Shadow Tornadoes. He frowned as she did more jutstu, holding her hand up in the sky.

"Overcast Jutstu," she whispered again, causing everything to go black. Kea watched him look around comfused at him. She smiled weakly as she started to punch at him simple-mindedly, Kea confsued.

"Ichigo, fight back!" Kea yelled as he was knocked to the ground. But he couldn't see anything. Everything was black to him, and he was receiving constant blows eveywhere. He sat up and coughed up blood as he wiped his mouth.

"Time to finish, you off," Wataru whispered softly. She held up several handsigns. "Fire Style: Star Heat Jutstu." Her hands seemed to become swirling stars as she aimed at Ichigo. "Die."

"ICHIGO!!!!"_ I'm not supposed to lose this easily. If I die, for sure, Kea will suffer as well as the fate I did. I promsied to protect her and only her. When I was little, the only one I protected was my mother. But now, here, I'm about to face death a second time. How will I survive? How can I live throught this?_

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"You okay now, Nakaji?" Kena whispered softly, stroking his hair. She smiled weakly at him.

"So you do like me," Nakaji chuckled softly as Kena started to heal him slowly. Kena looked away blushing her hand glowing bright green.

"Yeah. I guess," Kena whispered. Nakaji chuckled.

"I may be my father's son, but I'm no idiot not to admit something," Nakaji whispered. Kena looked down at him.

"What are you getting at?"

"I like you too," he stated softly in a yawn. Kena smiled weakly.

"Good. You better like me back," she muttered as she wiped his forehead. She pushed his blond hair out of his eyes as she looked into those deep brown eyes. He yawned again in her face, making her snap her eyes shut. When she opened them, he was asleep. She shook her head.

"That's a Nara for you," she whispered softly. She heard a sudden scream of the name 'Ichigo' as she looked up.

"What is it, Kena?" Rehi asked softly.

"Kea. And Ichigo. They need help. Now!" Kena exclaimed. Nakaji's eyes snapped open at the sound of his younger brother's name.

"Did you say-?"

"Ichigo! Yes! We have to get there now!" Kena whispered standing up, activating her Byuakugan, seeing her sister miles away.

"Come on!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!" She stood up and shoved Wataru with her foot, blood splattering. Wataru sat up and prepared to fight once more.

"I thought he was only fighting. Do you fight for someone you love as well?" Wataru whispered softly. "I do. Masashi Uchiha is my love. Though he may not love me back, I surely love him." Kea looked up, clutching her leg in pain, her ankle cut open. Kea grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"I know you can hear me, but don't be afraid when you move," Kea whispered, starting to run, dragging him, Wataru shooting at him consiously. When she finally got in the safe tree, she wiped the dirt of his face and held up the tiger hand sign.

"Release!" Ichigo's vision cleared up as he rubbed his eyes.

"W-wha-"

"It's was Genjutstu. I released it. Now sta-"

"No! I'll take out Wataru while you deal with Masashi and Megome," Ichigo claimed standing up. He held up wonderous handsigns. "I don't always need shadow. Wind Blade Jutstu!"

"Did you create that?" Kea whispered. He shook his head.

"My mom said her sensei knew this. But I was never proud to use it. It killed a Leaf Jonin Proctor." She closed her eyes. "But I need to hold this girl off. I need to so you can save Ariela."

"But-"

"Go!!" Ichigo gestured as he jumped down, running at Wataru. she turned and saw him running, thinking that it was a shadow blade.

"Flashing Stars Jutstu," she whispered softly. But it didn't stop. She gasped as she barely dodged a blow from the blade, making her growl.

"I thought you only combine the two, not use them seperately. What a waste of Jutstu," She yelled running at him, her hands full of stars.

"Ariela!!" Megome chuckled evilly seeing her cousin in so much dear, dear pain.

"You've suffered so much. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so bad if you had underestimated us," Megome said stepping on her hair, digging it into the ground. "Now die." She crouched down and snapped her fingers, a flame lighting like it was a lighter. Ariela lifted her injured head gasping, seeing her light the end of her hair. It burst into flames as it started up to Ariela herself, making her eyes grow wide.

"See what she means by 'burst in flames?'" Masashi chuckled. He stopped his pressure jutstu as Ariela struggled to move.

"It's useless to move," Megome explained.

"Your joints are as good as broken from that kind of pressure," Masashi whispered grinning. "Believe that as well." Ariela just stared at the dirt in front of her. _So this is where I end. Broken bones and joints are enough pain, and now I'm about to burst into flames. I was so stupid. I should have figured I would die this way. Underestimating an oppenent because I think I'm stronger, because I'm Sasuke Uchiha's daughter. I'm an idiot. And because I'm an idiot I'm going to die._

"J-just get it over with," she moaned unable to move. Masashi grinned.

"So now you just want to end it? That takes the fun outta everything," Masashi chuckled evilly. "I love this. This is real terror, killing someone I've held such a grudge against."

"Gentle Fist Attack!" Masashi miraculously dodged a throw at the face, but then got jabbed in the stomach, making him actually fall to his knees. Kea smirked happily, her blood limit activated.

"I may believe in destiny more than my sister, and I know that I don't speak it. I thought that the Chunin Exams were too much for me and I couldn't go, but then that would be selfish needing a 3 man squad. And now I realize that my squad is more than my squad," Kea said runnimg at Megome. "Their as much as my family as Kena, Mother, and Father!!" She swung at megome, missing her, as she dodged like a snake. Like a long slithery body barely dodging a stick. She gasped as Megome reached out and wrapped her arm around Kea's neck. She gasped for air as she was lifted off the ground.

"You don't know who my father is. Masashi knows, Wataru knows. Lady Tsunade knows. Sasuke and Sakura know. And you know, don't you? Considering you're the second best Hyuga when it comes to brains," Megome whispered tightening her grip, practically crushing her neck. "You little genin thinking you can beat me OR Masashi. I doubt it for Wataru." She gagged for help, but Megome merely ignored her.

"Orochimaru. Is my father. Sasuke is my Uncle. Considering that my mother was his sister who died hiding from my father. She lefted us on Tsunade's doorstep. He took us away after that and trained us to who we are. I know this for a fact. He told me before I saw him kill my mother," she said angrily, showing no sadness, but anger.

"He said I can care about my family, but always be sure to never keep the world still. Make sure that there is no love, especially since he left us at Tsunade's 1 month before we should have entered the Academy. We passed with flying colors, so well, we skipped out of our 4 years in 1. We seemed to be geniuses, which is why we are with Kakashi-Sensei. He doesn't know about me and Masashi being my father's children yet, but I'm sure he'll want another set of kids. But once were Chunin, I'll get rid of insignificant Kekkei Genkai Holders, to prove you don't need a blood line trait to be the best!!" she said practically crushing her neck completely. "I was born an uchiha and got nothing! Just because of my damn mother being weak!!"

"You may not have a Kekkei Genkai, but I'd do anything to be an equal to my sister," Kea whispered, making Megome loosen her grip.

"W-what?"

"I'm the weaker of us twins, and seemed to be looked down on because of that, even though my sister thinks she would want to be me, just to get away from all the attention," Kea objected. "She doesn't know how lucky she is. And she was really the only person who treated us equally." Megome looked at her. _Her eyes are like mine... _

"What's your name?"

"Kea." Megome closed her eyes and tightened her grip once more.

"Kea Hyuga, you were a formidable opponent, but I still must kill you," Megome whispered. "You must not interfere with this. It has nothign to do with you. Nothing."

"It does if it involves Ariela," Kea groaned, taking her last breath. Megome closed her eyes.

"Goodbye...Kea Hyuga." Kea closed her eyes and awaited the pain, but all she heard was Her and Ichigo's names.

"KEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo had been pinned to the ground, Wataru holding a bright star to his back, about to kill him.

Nakaji and Kena had just made a big entrance, both of them prepared to fight, Rehi behind them, running to Ariela to heal quickly.

"If you lay a hand on my sister..."

"If you lay a hand on my brother..."

"I'll KILL YOU!!!!!"

A/N: What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9: Skipping An Exam

Skipping An Exam

Chapter 9

Megome looked up at Kea's and looked at her sideways.

"Is that your beloved sister?" Megome asked coldly. Kea merely nodded as the girl's eyes seemed to cut her to pieces. "I will be respectful to you and your family, as long as you don't get in my way again." Kea's throat was released as she massaged it nervously.

"I thought I was a dead man," Kea gasped breathing in as much air as possible. "That arm of hers, could break anything. She was just toying with me."

"Kea! You okay?" Kena whispered stopping in front of her sister, she swatted her away standing up, nodding "I'm fine as Megome stared at her. She growled angrily as she jumped up into a tree.

"Masashi!!" The boy looked up seeing his sister in the tree. "Come on! We've got to find a scroll to finish this! You too Wataru!!" She stopped her near fight with Nakaji and waved, jumping backwards, landing in the tree beside her beloved Masashi, the team running off, a sack thrown behind.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ichigo!!" A kick met Wataru's face as she was knocked back. Ichigo wiped his face off and spit out dirt, muttering under his breath.

"Ichigo, you okay?" Nakaji whispered, offering a hand to help him up. Ichigo accepted it as he prepared to fight the one who picked on his brother.

"Nakaji! Don't fight her!!" Ichigo warned stopping his hand movements.

"Why not?" Nakaji snapped angrily.

"She'll destroy your shadows in a heartbeat," Ichigo explained. "I mastered in both for a reason. I warned you."

"Shut up."

"You too Wataru!!" She stopped her near fight with Nakaji and waved, jumping backwards, landing in the tree beside her beloved Masashi, the team running off, a sack thrown behind.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Kena checked the bag for paper bombs or anything. Sensing nothing, they grabbed it and opened it, seeing 2 scrolls. One life, one death. They realized that they were supposed to be fighting against each other.

"You guys had the-" 

"Life Scroll? Yeah," Kea said softly.

"We had a Death Scroll. We couldn't do anything about it anyway," Kena said as they smiled at each other. "We'd better get back. Anko gave us less time considering the size in numbers." Rehi wrapped Ariela's arm around her shoulder.

"It'll take awhile before the healing kicks in. It should be better by the time we get to the tower itself," Rehi explained, seeing Ariela pale. They all nodded as they went back to the large tower.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Neji and Tenten)

"Neji," Tenten whispered softly. They were at the kitchen table, Neji drinking some green tea along with Tenten. She had called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you going to train with when they come back?" Tenten whispered, looking around. "If they come back..."

"They'll come back and be in the finals, Tenten. Kena and Kea," Neji said sure of himself. "Especially Kea." Tenten looked around confused.

"I don't know why, but something's been making me uneasy," Tenten whispered. "Don't you dare say horny Neji. I'm serious. It's a Mother-Sense. I felt like one of them was about to die." Neji pulled her chair to his and let her lean on his shoulder.

"What makes you think that those two, the Hyuga Twins are going to lose, or even die?" Neji whispered in her ear. "Trust me Tenten. neither of them are going to die. Today, tomorrow, or anytime soon that I know of. That's what I call a Father-Sense." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Father-Sense. Your such a copycat!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Shikamaru and Temari)

"Maru..."

"What Mari?" Shikamaru drawled. She was whining again. She wanted something. Something that he didn't feel like getting.

"Can you get me something to drink-" Temari froze, feeling a long cut on her arm start to ache. She stopped and grabbed it. Her eyes got wide.

"No. It can't be!" Temari yelled angrily. Shikamaru looked at her concerned and confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shikamaru said reaching for her arm. "Let me se-" 

"No! Don't touch it at all!" Temari screamed pulling her arm away. Shikamaru couldn't believe this.

"Te-"

"Stop!! Okay? J-just leave me alone," Temari whispered nervously. Shikamaru just touched her shoulder seeing her react that way.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru said calmly pointing at the mark on her arm. Temari closed her eyes and felt uneasy.

"Gaara...he knows I'm alive...he might come after me," Temari stammered. "This mark is right near an artery in my vein. That means you can feel my pulse. He can feel mine if he activates it. My father...once had it on me whenever I tried to runaway." Shikamaru held her.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not!! I don't know about you, but Gaara scares the hell out of me when he just looks at me!" Temari said clutching her head. "You've never seen his true form, or almost been killed by that Sand Coffin. It's just...being related to that is just...heartbreaking. He doesn't care about me. He just want me dead." Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let him near you. I promise," Shikamaru said smiling weakly. Temari smiled back as he yawned loudly, making her shake her head.

"Now you've got me tired," Shikamaru growled turning around, walking outside the door.

"Where are you going?" Temari called.

"Cloud Watching." (read the Author's Note after you read the whole thing.)

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Sasuke and Sakura)

"Sasuke, I have a question, but I don't think you have an answer," Sakura said staring at the ceiling of the living room, lying beside him on the couch.

"Try me," he taunted.

"Have you trained with Ariela before?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke thought long and hard.

"No, not really. Why?" He asked interested.

"I watched her train 3 days before the exam...and she was really fighting hard. More like Taijutstu to me. How is that possible if you never trained with her?" Sakura exclaimed to him. Sasuke really didn't know the answer to that.

"Maybe she was with Asuma," Sasuke said softly. "Or maybe she was with Nashibu..."

"I'm gonna get him next time," Sakura growled.

"And why is that?"

"He hasn't come to visit me since he became a Jonin," Sakura pouted. Sasuke smirked and looked away.

"You mean stay and visit?"

"Yeah. I know he came last week but he only came to eat after I beat him with a frying pan," Sakura explained angrily. Sasuke chuckled and closed his eyes about to drift asleep.

"Maybe that's why he won't come back," Sasuke yawned. Sakura shook her head.

"Whatever."

"When you hit someone on the head with a frying pan, you know it hurts right?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded. "It hurts really bad. Like the time you hit me with it for coming home late."

"Hey, you were 3 hours late!!!" Sakura explained.

"Yeah, but Kakashi had me waiting there for 5," Sasuke explained nervously. "You know that he's never on time."

"That's right. He never was on time for anything," Sakura said thinking. "Always saying he got lost on the path of life. That got kinda old after a while. I think he just slept in all the time."

"I agree."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Naruto and Hinata)

"Hanabi!" The late 20-year-old girl stopped and peeked in the living room. She sighed.

"What do you want NOW, Naruto?" She groaned angrily. Naruto realized the sound of her voice.

"Nothing, I just wanna ask you a question," Naruto said rushing her to come and sit down beside Hinata and himself.

"Okay, ask the question."

"Who's more like me, Hemaru, Kana, or Rehi?" Naruto asked softly. Hanabi closed her eyes and thought hard.

"Well, when it comes to looks, your twin is practically Hemaru, Kana's and is a fusion of both, and then Rehi looks just like Hinata. But attitude...Rehi, but she's more serious than either of you, probably from being with Neji, I presume," Hanabi said walking away. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"I told you! Pay up!!" Hinata said grinning happily. She had changed since she had been with Naruto. Hanging out with him considering they were married to each other. She was more open now.

"Come on Hinata! I need that money for the ramen shop!"

"I'll make you homemade ramen tonight. I promise," Hinata offered, making him look up.

"Really?" She nodded as he passed her the money.

"Make sure it's my favorite!!" Naruto said grinning happily. Hinata shook her head, making him frown. "Why not?"

"Rehi's coming home tonight. I'm making her favorite, whether she comes home a winner or a loser-"

"I say she's a winner either way!" Naruto said grinning happily. Hinata smiled faintly at him as she kissed his cheek.

"I say she's a winner either way too."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Lee and Kayano)

Lee smiled happily as he stared up at the ceiling seeing nothing, but when he looked beside him, he saw the only thing he wanted to see. Kayano Lee. She moaned as she turned over beside him and faced him, her mouth inches from his. She was slowly turning back to the Kayano Lee knew. It wasn't easy, getting her talk about what happened. SHe simply explained that she almost died, and she didn't say anything to anyone except Lee. She wouldn't let anyone touch her in anyway either, except for Lee. It was like she was scared. Especially of going to Neji and Tenten's. Lee couldn't ever remember Kayano acting like that ever. She pushed her body against his slightly, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Lee smiled as she pulled away, hugging him.

"Lee..."

"Yeah?"

"I missed you so much," she whispered, opening her ruby eyes, tears in them. Lee looked at her sympathetically.

"I missed you too. Why are you crying?" Lee asked wiping her face. She closed her eyes as more leaked out of them.

"I really thought I would never see you again," Kayano whispered closing her eyes, more tears pouring out of them.

"B-but, I mean. You probably could have found someone else-"

"No I couldn't have. I love only one person Lee. And that one person is you," Kayano said smiling stroking the side of his face.

"That's what I said about Sakura..."

"But you're not married to Sakura. You're married to me," Kayano explained softly. "I mean everything I say. You know that more than anything else."

"I know," Lee replied shortly.

"Exactly. And Lady Tsunade helped us get together, placing that mission on your shoulders, allowing me to meet you," Kayano said grinning happily." I love you Lee. Do you love me back?"

"You shouldn't have to ask."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Looking at all of you who made it this far, there are only 4 teams. Is there anyone who wishes to submit?" Anko asked smiling. Rehi looked down the line of Genin. He saw Megome, Wataru, Masashi, Sanani, Mozishe, and Resuke. They all had high levels of Chakra, Taijutstu, Ninjutstu, and Genjutstu. rehi had a bad feelign about them. She usually got those feelings when something bad was going to happen dealing with those people.

"I, Rehi Hyuga, Submit," Rehi said raising her hand. Ichigo, Nakaji, Ariela, Masashi, Megome, Kea, and Kena, gasped in amazement. Naruto's daughter had just given up on the Chunin Exam, without even trying. Everyone expected Nakaji to do it!

"You can't qu-"

"I said, I Rehi Hyuga, Submit," Rehi said flashing her eyes at Kena. I have my reasons. If you were smart, you would to. Kena gulped and looked at the ground. One of her closest friends who was never really wrong, submitted. Maybe that was the best thing to do. Kena started to raise her own hand, but Nakaji grabbed it and held it donw.

"I'll have no reason to stay in this if you give up," Nakaji objected, making her feel a weight land on ehr shoulders. How does he do that?

"I, Wataru Kokoru, submit," Wataru's eerie voice whispered. "Do well, my love." Megome watched her friend walk out of the door behind Rehi.

"Anyone else?" Anko asked grinning at the numbers sudden decrease.

"I, Mozishe Takemaru, submit."

"I, Resuke Nehuko, submit." Ichigo looked up surprised at that.

"Both Sand Ninja gave up...except for that strange girl..." Ichigo said thinking hard. She shot an evil glare at him, making him gulp. She smiled evilly at him, making her finger the shape of a knife, dragging it over her neck, the same gesture Megome did towards Ariela. And that gesture didn't seem very lucky.

"Is that everyone?" Anko said happily before passing it on to the new Proctor, Kemaru Newo in place of Gekko Hayate. No one else raised their hands.

"Well then. Now that-"

"Hold it right there, Anko." Tsunade had appeared out of no where. She grinned happily as Anko immediately bowed showing respect.

"Lady Tsunade! What have I done wrong, ma'am?" Anko said softly. Tsunade waved her hand showing it was nothing.

"Since the sudden decrease in Chunin Students, if we hold the preliminary rounds, there won't be enough for the next exam," Tsunade said happily, trying not to give any hints. "So this year, we will have no choice but to skip the preliminary exams." Anko gasped at the sudden change.

"Really, ma'am?" Tsunade nodded and handed her a bowl of slips of papers.

"Start passign them out and I'll tell Genma about my decision," Tsunade said turning around, leaving. Anko groaned angrily.

"If only she liked to rid of these stupid Genin..." She muttered as she passed the bowl around. Sanani grabbed a piece of paper, the color of red. Masashi grabbed a blue one, Ariela grabbed an orange one, Megome grabbed an orange one also. Kena grabbed green, Kea grabbed blue, Ichigo grabbed red, and Nakaji grabbed green. They all looked confused.

"What do these colors mean?" Kea asked softly, looking at her blue paper.

"Whoever has your color, means that you will fight against in the final round, which is scheduled to be in exactly one month. You will fight against them in front of the war lords and hundreds of others. Show me your colors," Anko explained getting ready to write names on a chart. They all held up their cards, showing the Kunoichi the colors. They looked at the chart.

"First match, Sanani Subaku Vs. Ichigo Nara." Ichigo wondered who that was, making Nakaji's skin crawl up his back. _No way. No way in hell._

**FLASHBACK!**

"What is your name?" Nakaji demanded. She smiled.

"My name is Sanani Sabaku. You must know my last name, considering it's your mother's maiden name," Sanani said smiling. Nakaji glared angrily at her, confused as ever.

"That means-"

"I'm related to you. Cousin Nakaji," Sanani said grinning. "Don't even try to deny it. I'm related to you, and you are no threat."

**FLASHBACK ENDED!  
**

_I still don't see how she's related to me. It makes no sense and I don't think my mom thinks that this is possible either. _

"Second Match, Kea Hyuga Vs. Masashi Uchiha." Kea looked and saw that evil grin on his face. _Why is it me? Why is it always me?_

"Third Match, Ariela Uchiha Vs. Megome Uchiha." Ariela still had the pain in her back from that moment. She couldn't get rid of it.

"Fourth Match, Nakaji Nara Vs. Kena Hyuga." Kena couldn't believe what she had heard. She would have to fight...

"No way! There has to a mistake!!" Kena said angrily. "I'm not fighting him! I'm not fight Nakaji!!" Kena said angrily.

"If you don't like it, quit," Anko taunted. Kena threw down her card and turned around, but Nakaji grabbed her once more.

"Don't you dare give up," Nakaji whispered in her ear.

"B-" 

"It's just one fight. No matter who wins, we'll always be together," Nakaji objected. "Besides, I've always loved you and wanted to fight you personally. This is the perfect chance, don't you think?" Kena sighed nervously.

"Are you still giving up?" Anko asked before dismissing them. Kena closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Alright. You'll be at the statium at 9:00 AM in exactly one month from now. Be prepared," Anko said as she turned around and walked away herself. Kena looked like she was about to cry._ I don't want to fight him. I can't. It's not fair._ A tear rolled down her face as she wiped it away, feeling Nakaji squeezed her hand.

A/N: You guys must think I'm mean. But I'm not. You should see the training and the first match. That'll be fun! I already know who's gonna be Chunin and who's not, and who's gonna move on. (smiles.) See ya later! Oh yeah, and be and before I finish, You know Temari and Shikamaru,? Gaara is coming after them, but it's not what you think. Don't send me any bad reviews on Gaara. I understand him now since Yashamaru...So I'll let him be good in this story. Hell, he'll be good in all my stories from now on.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

This Chapter is nothing but Lee and Kayano.

Secrets

Chapter 10

"Lee, what are you doing?" Kayano called from the shower, making him looked up. He grinned looking at the broken lamp on the floor.

"Sorry! I'm just doing some one handed body lifts," Lee said counting to himself.

"How many?"

"300," Lee said as he said 271. Kayano shook her head.

"Whatever you broke, you've just got another 200," Kayano yelled, making Lee groan.

"Come on-"

"Don't be a baby," She yelled angrily, stopping on the last word, minding her own business after that. Lee realized why she had stopped and shook his head. _It's not that big of an issue, Kayano. It's not that bad. We can always just try again._

"K-"

"You don't have to do the extra 200 if you don't wanna," Kayano interrupted, getting back to her shower. Lee sighed as he plopped down on the bed, seeing a pillow fall down. He picked it up, seeing a book fall out, making him look curiously at it._ Hmm. What's this?_

"Kayano!" he called.

"What is it?" she called back. Lee stopped himself, thinking. Kayano hid this for a reason. She might not want me to read it. So, I should take advantage of this moment.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears?" he said softly, making Kayano throw her slipper at him. "Ow!" Lee opened the book, reading the inside cover.

**_Lee, if I don't make it, I want you to read every page, no matter what. Please, and remember all that I went through just to get back to you, if I ever die before you get this. Kayano Lee._**

Lee blinked twice and went to the first page, reading it eagerly. The deeper he read day one, the more astonished he grew at what had happened to her that 2 months with everyone thinking she was dead.

**_Day 1_**

_**I know if I wait for Lee here, Sawako will come back for me, and that'll put me, Lee, and the baby in danger, so I must leave him temporarily. But I have to make him believe that I died, so he'll drop his guard, and maybe trick Sawako into thinking he really killed me. So I made a dummy using Ninjutstu to stop him long enough for me to get away, and kill him. I remember, that Lee left that very morning, thinking I was going to be right there when he got back to celebrate my birthday, but I just wanted him to take the test with me so we could find out. So I took the test a little after he left and it came out positive. The doorbell rang, and I ran as fast as I could to tell him the eager news, but it wasn't him, it was Sawako. I managed to dodge blows easily until I gagged on the floor in front of me, and he cut me in the stomach. Yes, there. And later on, I found out that I wasn't pregnant anymore, and I wouldn't be for a while. **_

****Lee stared at the book, amazed that she found out that she had a baby the same day she lost it. It wasn't fair to her. How could she have reverted back to the Kayano that he knew so fast going through all that in one day? He flew through the book, skimming as fast as he could, seeing all that he could, not realizing that the shower had stopped.

**_Day 45_**

_**I escaped to the Leaf Village safely, somehow. Sawako followed about 3 days later, considering I had hit him so hard in the head. I'm not surprised that he didn't wake up for so long, and I'm glad he did. I thought I had rid myself of him long enough to make it to Tsunade's, but obviously, I was wrong. He found me and attacked again, this time, using nothing but Taijutstu that resembled my beloved Lee's, which is what left me stunned. He used Primary Lotus, which scared me, and I only lasted because I used a Water Prison to protect nmyself, but that didn't mean that I wasn't injured. I had a fractured collerbone and my neck is hurting like hell. And then when he started to run as fast as him, I just freaked out completely and he grabbed me and took me hostag-**_

****"LEE!!!!" He looked up as Kayano in shock ran at him and pinned him against the bed. Lee started to blush, seeing her above him, in nothing but a towel.

"K-Kayano, don't you think it's kinda early for cuddle-?"

"Where'd you find it?" Kayano asked anxiously, reaching for the book. He looked at the book in his hand, and then looked at her.

"You want thi-?" She grabbed it but he rolled over and took it back, tickling her. Finally he got up and ran into the bathroom, she got up and ran after him as he slammed to door, not letting her in.

"Lee! Please, don't read that!! Please!!! Please don't read it!!" Kayano screamed starting to cry banging on the door as Lee started a new page, which was very wrinkled, most likely from tears.

**_Day 58_**

_**I've finally killed him. I've barely killed him. I'm in such horrible condition from what just happened to me. After he took me hostage, he took advantage of my weakness. He blocked all my chakra points and threw me on the bed, stripping my clothes away. I just won't say what he did after that, but he raped me. I attacked him when he finished me off, and I felt so dirty, I just started to punch and kick him for what he had done. I was forcing chakra out of my blocked arms, putting a strain on my body, and I did kill him with a burst of chakra at his face. After I killed him. I headed home to Lee, seeing him so depressed, probably from my death, and he didn't notice why I was in the condition I was. Hair matted, clothes torn. I'm glad he didn't realize what had happened to me no more than half an hour before. I don't want him to worry about me anymore after he just found out I'm alive. **_

Lee's hands started to shake while he was holding the book in his hands, hearing Kayano's screams not to read the book. Maybe it was that was what she didn't want him to read. Day 56. It was kinda harsh for him to read, and the thought of Kayano being raped brought tears to his eyes. He threw the book on the ground and stood up, opening the door.

"Pl-please tell me you didn't read it. Please L-Lee," Kayano cried through sobs as Lee helped her up off the floor, hugging her tight.

"I did read it. Why did you try to keep it from me?" Lee whispered as she cried into his chest. "You could have told me what that man did to you."

"I was trying to forget!" Kayano explained as she started to cry even harder. "I didn't want you to imagine someone forcing me to sleep with them, just like I don't want to imagine it myself. I just wanted it to disappear. I was going to burn that book today while you went to training."

"It's okay. You didn't have to tell me," Lee said whispered softly. "I just didn't expect to find out like this." Lee cradled her in his arms as she closed her eyes.

"I should have told you in the first place," Kayano objected.

"Just drop it completely. Let's just forget it, okay?" Lee offered, making Kayano nod quickly, making Lee smile. "Now then, let's smile and be in the springtime of our youth." Kayano let out a small giggle.

"You always know how to make me laugh," Kayano whispered, snuggling closer to him, making Lee blush and smile sheepishly.

"Thanks. I get that alot!" Lee said grinning. Kayano looked up at him.

"From who?"

"You."

A/N: Thanks. Lee and Kayano are probably my favorite couple that I've out together, but it's okay for me to say that. I just wanted to dedicate one chapter to them alone. Considering Lee plays a big part in the Chunin Exam finals. I'm not giving away too much though. See ya next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Training

Training

Chapter 11

(Sanani)

Three Kunai flew at Sanani as a sand shield came up and blocked her face. She grinned the kunai flew back at the target, knocking it from the wall. She grabbed her own and looked up.

"Father?"

"Yes, love?"

"How are you going to confront her?" Sanani asked softly. Her father looked up, staring at her.

"I don't know yet. She'll probably run away, thinking I want to kill her. Why?" he asked suspiciously. Sanani stared at her kunai, avoiding his eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore," Sanani whispered. Her father gave her a weak smile.

"It's okay. There have been worse times I've been hurt," he whispered turning away from his daughter."Who are you fighting?" Sanani smiled nervously and looked at the sky.

"Ichigo Nara," she whispered. He stared again.

"He's in the Chunin Exam, too?" he whispered softly. She nodded as she threw 5 kunai. "Don't kill him." Sanani gaped at him confused greatly.

"Why not? You know I want to!" Sanani groaned.

"Why do you hate him so much. This is your first time meetign him. He did nothing to you," he whispered angrily.

"He did something to you! He hurt you! Just like Auntie! But you said that Auntie is always defensive, and Ichigo had no excuse!" Sanani objected. "You said you merely went there to ask for forgiveness for all the pain and they attacked-"

"I lied. I was just so mad that they fought back, I lied. So don't kill him. You can confront him and try your hardest, but don't kill him," he whispered softly. Sanani turned around angrily as the sand formed her own version of herself.

"Can I use all your old techniques?" Sanani whispered softly. He nodded as he turned away.

"Sanani."

"Yes?"

"Your mother would have been very proud of you and how you've grown into a girl. She wouldn't be happy if she found out you were filled with hate for someone you don't know and simply what I told you," he said turning to her. "You act and sound just like her, even though you look and live like me." She smiled weakly. Her mother had died.

"Thank you, father." (some of you know who her father is...)

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Ichigo and Nakaji)

"Ichigo..." He looked up and nodded at his big brother, telling him he was listening as he worked on his shadows. It started to form a body and had fangs and slits for eyes. "When you go up there and fight Sanani of the Desert, submit immediately." Ichigo's monster of the shadows dispersed into nothing as he looked at him.

"What!? I've been training so hard just to find and beat her! And become a Chunin!" Ichigo exclaimed staring at his brother. "Why would I give up-?"

"Because that girl is dangerous. More than you know," Nakaji explained angrily. "She toyed with me. She was about to crush my neck to pieces until Kena came and stopped her. It wasn't really fair how she did that to me." Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"You almost...died? She tried to kill you?" Ichigo whispered, Nakaji nodding.

"She said she didn't care about me, said that I was nothing. She's really after you for some reason," Nakaji explained, staring at him. "You have to give up."

"But what about the Chunin Exam? I want to become a Chunin!" Ichigo objected.

"Would you rather die, or take another chance next year?" Nakaji snapped, making Ichigo sigh aggravated.

"It's just making me mad. After I went through all this," Ichigo sighed dropping his sharpened kunai.

"Don't whine. This is actually the first time I've actually changed. I'm still a lazy bum, like Dad, and your an annoyance like mom, but I've started to get serious, as you've started to get careless. It feels like we've switched places," Nakaji said in sort of a chuckle, falling back in the grass, staring at the clouds. "But life'll do that to you. Or at least a near death situation will."

"Nakaji?"

"What do you want now? I was about to take a nap," he groaned, opening a single eye.

"How are you going to fight Kena. Rumors have been going around between Genin. You've been going out with her, haven't you?" Nakaji closed his eye that he opened and yawned.

"I guess you could say that. I just really care about her. She was one of my best friends when we were so little," Nakaji muttered, about to doze off. "But the real mystery is are you going out with Kea? You're the shy one. I'll tell it like it is, doesn't matter to me who or what hears it." Ichigo shoved his brother onto his stomach with his foot, glaring while turning red.

"Shut up."

"Thanks, that's my good side."

"UGH!!!!!!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Ariela/Sasuke and Sakura)

Sakura turned over, hitting the alarm clock before it had a chance to ring loudly, waking up Sasuke. It was a Saturday, and 7:00 AM. She turned back over and reached for Sasuke's arms, trying to crawl into them, but...

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke groaned and turned over, reaching for Sakura.

"Come on, Sakura, not this early."

"Open your eyes," Sakura groaned. He did so and saw crystal aqua green eyes, but they weren't Sakura's, they were...

"Ariela..." he closed his eyes and yawned as he turned over onto his stomach. Ariela frowned at her father, and shook him.

"Daddy...Daddy, daddy, daddy!!!" She whined, Sasuke let out another groan of aggravation.

"What?"

"Come and help me train!" Ariela whined. Being the youngest daughter had spoiled her. Sasuke groaned once more and started to doze off.

"Maybe later..."

"No, now! All day!!!" Ariela said shaking him frantically. "I need to practice 24/7!" Sasuke was halfway out when he muttered.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" he ordered crankily, simply because of lack of others.

"Don't you dare drag me into this," Sakura snapped angrily. "I'm the Genjutstu Specialist. You are the Taijutstu and Ninjutstu. Even she knows I can't fight." Ariela nodded, as Sasuke started to doze off completely.

"Go...ahead...I'll...follow..."

"Daddy..." she warned angrily. No answer. "I guess I'll have a way to get you up." CRACK!!!!!!!

"YEOWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura sat up and looked beside herself, seeing Ariela and Sasuke in their little quarrel, but that was harsh for what Ariela was doing.

"Come on Ariela, why do you always have to torture your father every time of the day?" Sakura whispered, shaking her head. Ariela was standing on her father's back, putting as much weight on him as she possibly could, jumping up and down.

"Why do you have to train so hard?" Sasuke said shoving her off, making her trip and fall on her mother, making her yelp while shooting a glare at her husband. He gulped and pointed a finger.

"She started it," Sasuke objected, making Ariela glare back.

"He won't train with me!" Ariela yelled angrily.

"Why do you have to train so hard!?" Sasuke repeated. Ariela froze, nervous to tell her parents about her issue while in the Forest of Death. "Come on, Ariela, what's wrong?" She gulped and looked at her father, who was scratching his messy hair all over his head.

"This girl and her brother, are out to get me for some reason," Ariela explained, making Sasuke and Sakura both wide awake.

"You said two kids are out to get you?" Sakura whispered, turning to Sasuke. She nodded nervously.

"Sasuke, I think it's-"

"Megome and Masashi," he answered finishing his sentence. He turne back to her, klooking at her eager face. "Please tell me you don't have to fight one of them." Ariela sighed and looked at her parent dark blue comforter.

"If I did, that would be a lie," Ariela whispered.

"Ari! Which one is it?" Sakura asked softly. As long as it's not Megome, it's fine. She could probably easily deal with him. But Megome is the brains in the family even though she is the youngest.

"It's Megome," Ariela explained. "She had the chance to kill me in the Survival Exam. I would already be dead if Rehi and her tea, didn't come. Masashi had put so much pressure on my body, practically killing me, but then, they said that they had a deal. Masashi would knock me around and she's kill me herself." Sasuke pulled the blankety back and scratched his head with a yawn.

"No doubt you'll need all the help you can get. I'll train with you, no matter how sleepy I am," Sasuke answered crankily. "Expecially if you are going against Megome. She's the strongest and avoids dirty work. But if it's you, I don't think she'll mind." Ariela groaned just imagining the tricks up that Megome's sleeve.

"Oh yeah! Daddy, I can only train with you 3 days and a half!" Ariela objected, making him trn and glare at her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Um, because I might kill myself with all of the training!" Ariela lied, making Sasuke pracically get angry.

"You said you needed to train 24/7-!?" SMACK!!!!

"Your father'll be out in a minute," Sakura said kindly, her hand clapped over his mouth, trying to stop him from using inappropriate language toward they're daughter. Ariela nodded as she skipped out the room, Sasuke pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that? She said she needed to train all day, everyday, and then sets up a schedule!! What kind of bullshit is that?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura hugged him from behind, trying to calm him down.

"I told you this would happen if you spoiled her," Sakura sang, making Sasuke even madder. "Just train with her everyday like she asked, except for those 3 and a half days. I know this m,ight not be like me, but for those other 3 and a half days, make her suffer." Sasuke nodded, smiling evilly.

"She'll be sorry that she asked me to train," Sasuke said grinning as he gave Sakura a kiss on the lips as he stood up and stretched while putting on some clothes and walking out the room. Sakura sighed and fell back down on her pillow and went back to sleep.

"What do we do now, Daddy?" Ariela said following her father like a cat. Sasuke smiled happily, and turned to her.

"We're going to start from scratch. From the basics. Ninja Academy style."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Naruto and Hinata/ Neji and Tenten/ Kea and Kena/ Rehi) Whew!!

"You gave up?" Hinata whispered, Rehi looking saddened. Naruto didn't say anything, but he was astonished. Rehi was probably the strongest Hyuga after Neji and the twins. Why would she give up that opportunity?

"I know, I was stupid. I could have helped Kena and Kea through they're training. I really was stupid," Rehi whispered lowering her confidence, starting to turn into her mother's old state. Naruto gave her a hug, tight.

"It's okay. Your not stupid. You did what your instincts told you. And when they do that, they don't usually lie to you," Naruto whispered, surprising everyone with his calmness. Naruto knew Rehi the most, considering, like Sasuke, she was Daddy's youngest little girl. She smiled happily because of the sudden change in hner afther. She expected him to go crazy. He wasn't being himself, but that was okay with her.

"Thanks daddy, thanks mommy," she said turning around and giving her mother a hug as well. Hinata smiled weakly. "I knew you wouldn't mind, as long as I was okay and had a good reason."

"Dinner's ready!" Tenten called out of the kitchen door. Naruto rustled his daughter's hair as they came into the kitchen and sat down. They had an english dinner, mostly Italian. Spaghetti and meatballs. Everyone arrived at the dinner table as Tenten nudged Neji.

"So, how was your first week being Lord Neji?" Tenten teased, making him blush. He turned his nose up at her, looking away.

"Please, Tenten, don't call me that. I'd prefer if you called me just Neji," he muttered angrily. Naruto grinned happily.

"What, is it too much pressure?" Neji glared angrily.

"Shut up. I'm just thinking," Neji whispered furiously.

"About what?" Tenten asked interested. He looked to Kea who was watching him, and shook his head.

"Nothing."

**FLASHBACK!**

Kena attacked the dummy in front of her with burnt marks with the human vital points would be. Kena wiped her forehead of the sweat and started again, yelling battle cries. Kea watched her sister nervously, but suddenly she stopped and slouched down onto the floor, holding her face in her hands starting to cry. Kea saddened at seeing her silly, carefree, overprotective sister break down like so onto the floor. She was fighting practically her twin boyfriend. Nakaji. And she couldn't bare to attack him like she did for that dummy.

Kea sighed as she started down the hall silently, seeing nothing but the pictures and shiny wooden floors as she crept down the hall. She opened a door, creaking slightly, and looked both ways as she crossed into a room, that had a door on it that said, 'Main Branch Secrect Scrolls'. She went in quickly seeing a golden plated room filled so high and so long, it had a rolling ladder to go down. She started to climb in and grabbed a scroll and started to read quickly, amazed at all of the hidden secrets in that one scroll.

"Like father, like daughter, huh?" She dropped the scroll and turned around, seeing her father lean on the frame of the door, his eyes closed and an apple clapsed in his hands. She started to stutter, nervously.

"D-daddy! H-how did you k-know?" Kea whispered while stumbling over her words. Neji chuckled softly and stood up, completely straight.

"No problem. You wonder how I knew? I did the same thing before my Chunin Exam. I only took 2 techniques, considering I didn't have as much time as you," Neji explained. "Rehi knows how to do 8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation. I stole that one. Along with another 2, but I merely used one during the exam. I used Palm Rotation, 64 Palms, and 128 palms. I used 64 palms on Naruto, but he overcame it, somehow. But the point is, I won't report it if you only leave everything as it was." Kea nodded quickly, as her father smiled weakly.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true?" Neji froze and looked up at her.

"Is what true?"

"That you and mother would have been separated, if me and Kea weren't born?" Neji just looked at her, his face blank as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, it was. Lord Hiashi, said that if we didn't have at least one, we would be separated," Neji explained as he smiled sweetly. "But I said no way would he ever do that."

"Really?"

"Yes, and 3 weeks later, we found out that we had 2 miracles on the way," Neji said kissing her forehead as he headed out. "Be sure to put everything back."

"I know Daddy, I know."

**FLASHBACK ENDED!**

"Well, who are you fighting, Kea?" Tenten asked as Kea plopped a meatball in her mouth. She tried not to tell that the person she was fighting was a murderous bastard, so she simply stated...

"Someone named Masashi," she replied bluntly, making Rehi stare at her in disbelief. She spoke with her eyes. **Why are you going to lie to your mom and dad like that? You know that he's more of an issue than that._ I don't care. I can handle Masashi myself. Trust me. He seems like a big threat, but really, if I get strong enough, I can deal with him. _**Rehi sighed and continued eating her food, glaring at her cousin. Naruto grinned as he satrted his 3rd plate.

"Naruto, slow down. This isn't ramen," Hinata said elbowing his arm. He shrugged and continued.

"If it's noodles, I'll eat it!" he exclaimed happily. Hinata shook her head as Neji smiled toward Kena, who was unusually quiet. Neji smiled faintly.

"Who are you fighting, Kena?" Neji asked softly. Kea's got wide.

"Daddy! Don't ask her, please, please!!" Kea warned quickly. Neji looked at her surprised and confused.

"Why, what's wrong?" Neji asked as Kena stood up, her food still untouched.

"May I be excused? I'm not very hungry," Kena whispered, starting out of the kitchen, Naruto staring at her plate.

"Hinata, please!!!"

"Fine." Naruto started to attack Kena's plate of spaghetti as Neji turned and looked at Kea, along with Tenten, confused about their eldest daughter.

"Kea, what's wrong with your sister? She's been like this all day since she got back from the pairings," Tenten asked softly.

"Even when she trained yesterday, she looked stressed and confused," Neji explained nervously. "What is it?" Kea sighed as she looked at the gfround and then at her plate.

"During the Survival Exam, I heard that she and Nakaji started to date. And she's paired with him now. She has to fight for the final Exam," Kea explained. Tenten realized the issue as she heard Neji mutter...

"This is why I say boys are off limits. I always said my daughters woulld get hurt..." He felt a pain in his stomach, Tenten punching him.

"She doesn't want to hurt him, right?" Tenten affirmed, seeing her youngest nodd. "She'll be fine. Tell her not to hold back." Kea nodded agreeing. She shouldn't let her goals deal with her personal life.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

(Lee and Kayano)

"Lee, you can stop spinning me around!" Kayano giggled after being spun 100 times in the air. Lee shook his head.

"No way, this is the greatest day in the world for me!!! We finally did it! We did it!!!!" Lee yelled gleefully as the phone rang, making him frown.

"Now you've gotta," Kayano said as he placed her on the bed, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" Lee said sounding happy as could be.

"Wow, someone's happy..." he smiled at Sakura's voice. "Hey Lee, have you seen Ariela? She wasn't back when she left this morning," Sakura asked kinda worried. Lee chuckled.

"She'll probably be home any minute," Lee explained as he heard Ariela's voice in the background. Sakura's voice sounded suspicious.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw her," Lee lied bluntly. Sakura said a simple oh and then started a conversation with Lee.

"Why are you so happy? Or at least, happier than usual?" Sakura asked correcting herself. Lee started to laugh as he said those two words.

"Kayano's pregnant!" Lee heard the plastic of the phone hit the floor as Sakura picked it back up as quickly as possible.

"K-Kayano's pregnant!?" Sakura stammered. She smiled through the phone happily. "Congratulations. Does anyone else know?" Lee grunted a no as Kayano whispered through the phone.

"We've gotta go. Talk to ya later Sakura," she whispered, grinning happily.

"Okay, bye!" Sakura exclaimed as they heard a click on the other line. Kayano gave Lee a hug happily, tears in her eyes.

"I kept my promise to you. I promised you that I was going to give you a baby, no matter what, didn't I?" Kayano whispered as etars started to stream down her face. Lee smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah you did. And I love and my friend," Lee said smiling weakly, his hand on her stomach.

A/N: Thank you!! I enjoyed this story and I love writing it. It's so much fun!!!


	12. Chapter 12: First Match:Ichigo&Sanani 1

First Match: Ichigo and Sanani Pt.1

Chapter 12

Sanani sat up completely, placing her kunai in her pouch.

"It is time, father," Sanani whispered calmly. "I might have to stop the match to make sure she doesn't get away. Do you wish for my assistance?" Her father shook his head.

"I'm sure that I can handle this simplest of tasks, Sanani. Just do your best fighting your cousin," he said standing up as well. She smiled at her father.

"I promise Daddy, I promise," Sanani said nodding in satisfaction. Her father pulled on an all white robe as his daughter stopped him.

"I thought you were going to get her head on?" Sanani asked curiously. He chuckled.

"Knowing my big sister, she'll run before I have the chance," He whispered. "It's best she doesn't know who I am right now. Surely I'll scare her." Sanani nodded.

"Father, when did mother become Chunin?" Sanani asked softly. Her father smiled weakly at her.

"I don't know. I met her about a half decade after I did," he objected. Sanani gave her father a hug and left to get an early start toward the stadium. His hand flew across the left side of his forehead.

"I always knew you'd make it disappear. The only one I ever."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"You lazy bum! Your gonna be late!!" Nakaji groaned as he felt a pillow hit him in the side of the head. "Get up! You're no better than your father!!!"

"Mom, just give me 5 minutes..." 

"Get up now or else..." Temari warned angrily. Ichigo sighed as he pulled on a dark blue shirt and black sweat pants. He needed to wear dark clothes to strengthen his shadows.

"Just get up, Nakaji," Ichigo sighed as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled weakly. I'm related to the biggest bums possible...

"Nakaji, I'll give you to the count of 3. 1...2...3!!"

"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari grinned seeing the new use for her giant fan. _I always knew my old friend would come in handy. _Shikamaru leaned against the wall sighing.

"You used it again? Oi, I can't wait till you guys get out of this house and leave your mother and I alone," Shikamaru groaned as he walked out. Temari had slammed her fan directly on his back.

"How am I supposed to fight now!?" Nakaji groaned as he sat up, rubbing his precious back. Temari smirked evilly.

"I may be going to watch you, but I could care less if you won your match or not or became a Chunin," Temari explained. "Now get your ass up, you Shika-Clone." Nakaji groaned as he mumbled...

"This is such a drag..."

"You are a dad clone," Ichigo chuckled. Nakaji's eyes flashed at his little brother.

"You've got some nerve siding with her," Nakaji grumbled as his brother started to began to leave out of the room, but stopped him. "You're gonna submit, right?" Ichigo nodded nervously, starting to smile weakly.

"I'm not as dumb as you," Ichigo chuckled leaving.

"Yeah...HEY!!!!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Kea, I want you to be careful while fighting Masashi," Kena explained. "I already saved you from him once. This time...there's nothing I can do." Kea nodded as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

"I'm not going to lose. I'm not afraid anymore," Kea stated to her sister. "I remember when I didn't want to do anything and that I was so selfish. And now, I'm about to fight a deadly relative of Ariela..."

"That's not exactly how I would have worded it, but okay!" Kena chuckled as they started to walk toward the arena. "Some of those people who enter the Chunin are seriously weird."

"Like that girl Ichigo has to fight," Kea said conuting off. Kena just looked at her ilttle sister. She better not tell her what was going down about that girl, Sanani Subaku. Kena already did't like her and had a feeling that Kea wouldn't after a while either.

"DId you know that mom had to take the Chunin Exams twice to get it right?" Kena asked trying to change the subject. Kea nodded.

"She lost to Aunt Temari because her weapons weren't much," Kea said knowing her parent's past. "I just didn't like the comment that Lee said Aunt Temari said after she won."

"What'd she say?"

"I think she said 'clean up this trash.' But then, mommy and Aunt Temari are like best friends now, so I'm guessing they put it aside," Kea said thinking hard.

"We'd better hurry. Don't wanna be late!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Masashi!" he stopped in his steps as he saw Megome staring at the ground, looking like she was about to cry. He sighed and looked at his sister.

"Are you still upset?" Masashi asked, his evil eyes and grin disappearing. She nodded as she rubbed the side of her arm.

"He had some nerve to come out of nowhere like that and try to teach ME how to fight like I was some dumbass," Megome whispered angrily. "He has some nerve showing up after half a decade!" Masashi sighed uncomfortably.

"You know how he is," Masashi explained.

"Yeah, he's an ass, that's what he is," Megome said continuing to walk as fast as she could.

"Mego-"

"What?"

"Don't push yourself," Masashi whispered. Megome sighed as she turned around.

"Sorry, but I might have to. He said he wlould be watching," Megome whispered nervously. "I want to prove to him what I can do and that I'm not some weakling anymore, some kid like when I was 4. I'm not afraid to take any lives anymore. I'm tired of him shoving those thoughts in my head, saying it was my mother's fault for what I am!" Masashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He says it on purpose, Meme," Masashi said starting to walk. "Just fight your best."

"I will. I will give it my all," Megome said fuming. "I'll prove to everyone that I can beat any Uchiha, with out the power of Sharingan!" Masashi chuckled.

"You know you'll show it off," Masashi grinned. Megome sighed. 

"Yeah. I'll get rid of her this time, with her own ability," Megome said smiling. "Come on." Masashi's bloodthirsty grin appeared once more as he started after her.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Lee!" Kayano's stomach was slightly sticking out as Lee froze. He turned and saw Sakura chasing him, worry on her face. He watched her catch up and looked confused.

"What is it, Sakura?" Lee asked anxiously. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sasuke and Ariela disappeared. Nashibu went to look for them a week ago and he said he can't find them at all," Sakura said starting to cry. Kayano hugged her tightly as Lee looked confused.

"But...never mind," Lee objected as he started to walk again. "I'm sure that Sasuke and Ariela will be back in time." Sakura sniffed as she wiped her face. Lee's face was serious. Where could she be? Sasuke missing also? It makes no sense. Not unless...

"She'll be fine," Lee chuckled nervously. Sakura smiled weakly as they started toward the stadium. "Come on! The first match will be in about 10 minutes!" Kayano smiled weakly, knowing what Lee was thinking. Sasuke had to have just like Kakashi. I mean, no way Asuma would teach her something like that.

"Sakura, where's Nashibu now, the Jonin?" Kayano asked, trying to make small talk. Sakura smiled at the sound of her eldest child's name.

"He's fine. He said he was about to be promoted to ANBU," Sakura said happily, her worry seeming to melt away in an instant.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Lee asked catching on. She nodded absolutely.

"No doubt. He said he wouldn't miss his little sister's battle for his life," Sakura said smiling happily. Lee nodded toward Kayano as they smiled. They knew something that they weren't telling. Something about Sasuke and Ariela Uchiha.

Sakura started to walk ahead, her mood rising as fast as Lee's legs. Kayano walked closer to Lee.

"Do you think that if What Sasuke taught doesn't come in handy, she might use...?"

"I don't know. It's...it's really dangerous. Could kill her before she has a chance," Lee whispered softly. She looked really anxious.

"We can only pray she has any since in that Uchiha head or hers," Kayano whispered as the stadium came into view.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Ichigo gulped nervously as he looked up at all the people prepared for the very first match. His match. Against Sanani of the Desert. She had just arrived, her icy eyes watchign him. He gulped again and looked away, feeling like he was going to be sick as Genma prepared to start. Temari and Shikamaru found a seat up close, Ichigo seeing his mother waving, his father aggravated for getting up so early.

"Hey, Cousin Ichigo." He looked toward the girl, amazed that she knew his name, let alone call him her cousin. He gulped again.

"Y-yeah?"

"I won't kill you. My father forbid me to. I will, make sure you know the truth though," Sanani whispered. "Along with Cousin Nakaji, Aunt Temari, and Uncle Shikamaru." Ichigo tried not to gasp. How did she even know his parents' names? She was startnig to scare him.

"B-but how-?"

"Alright. Stiffen up and dshow your respect. The warlords are up there along with hundreds of Ninja," Genma interrupted, making Sanani look straight forward. "First match is prepared to begin. Everyone who isn't in the match, go up the stairs to the waiting room." Everyone turned as nakaji took a last look at his brother and continued up the with Kena. She was quiet, and didn't speak a word. There were alot of people, along with Tsunade, who refused to wear the Hokage attire, in her usual robes, eager to watch, and the Kazekage, who didn't say anything to her. This time, they made sure it was the 5th Kazekage.

"First Match: Ichigo Nara and Sanani Subaku," Genma called, making Temari gasp. She sat up straight and tried to see the girl's face, but her back was to her. Temari sighed. "Fight as much as you can. If you feel like you cannot continue, you may submit. And if any near death, I can stop the match. No exceptions. Got it?" They both nodded as Genma shouted, "BEGIN!!!!"

Ichigo started to back away into the shadows, but he couldn't move. He looked at his feet, realizing that sand was crawling up his legs, stopping him from moving. Temari saw this, making her stand up.

"ICHIGO!!!!" Nakaji growled.

"I told that idiot to quit!!"

"L-let me go!" Ichigo whispered.

"I believe I told you I wouldn't kill you. And I won't let you submit," Sanani whispered, Ichigo looking scared. "It won't hurt. The fight will not start till after I speak." Ichigo looked confused. The Kazekage stood up, Tsunade looking at him confused.

"Anything wrong, sir?" he made no sound whatsoever and merely sat down, anger boiling inside him.

"S-speak?"

"Yes. I believe that I have a peace of a demon in me," Sanani whispered. "It's something that I was born with. My mother had fallen ill because of my birth. I was too strong." Ichigo was just as confused as everyone else.

"What-?"

"Let me finish. She recovered soon after, my father and my mother caring for me. But my mother died protecting my father in his sleep," Sanani whispered. "I lived alone with my father since I was 5." Ichigo watched her as her bright red hair blew in the wind.

"My father told me stories. How he was born, how his traits were passed to me, why I have that wretched demon in me as well," Sanani whispered softly. She touched her bright red hair, rubbing the ends together. "My father, is the Kazekage of Sand." Temari gasped knowing instantly who it was.

"I remember him saying how he acted before he met my mother. He said he used to kill, promising he'd never love anyone. That he would never disappear. I believed him. He even said he confronted my Aunt Temari, and she fought back. She could have killed him. But she couldn't," Sanani whispered. "Then her little brat of a son got in the way. That little brat was YOU!!!" Ichigo did recall a time someone attacked him using sand that made him feell unsafe. He shuddered. The Kazekage stared at Sanani, his daughter. He specifically told her not to say anything.

Shikamaru saw the look on his wife's face, seeing her eyes starting to water. Shikamaru started to ask what the problem was, but she shushed him.

"I knew it. I knew it."

"Knew what? Temari, you have to tell me!" Shikamaru whispered furiously. She turned to him, fear also mixed in her face, but her own family.

"Listen, Maru. And you'll understand."

"Since my father met my mother, a sign disappeared. He had a tattoo on his forehead, that read 'love'. It disappeared when he fell for my mother," Sanani whispered angrily. "He's changed from what I've heard, and no one seems to accept him. Just as they did me."

"Ichigo!!!" He looked up and saw his mother, tears in her eyes. "Submit now! Give up!! Run!!!" Ichigo had never seen his mother so scared for him.

"I want to know this," Ichigo objected. He turned back to his cousin. "Who is your father?" Sanani smiled weakly and evilly at the same time, as if she was going to kill him while she was ashamed.

"My father is Gaara Subaku, the holder of The Shukaku Spirit."


	13. Chapter 13: First Match:Ichigo&Sanani 2

First Match: Ichigo and Sanani Pt.2

Chapter 13

Temari gasped as she stood up completely. Shikamaru was stunned, completely astonished, Kayano had heard about Lee Vs. Gaara, so she already didn't like him, Lee couldn't believe anything, Sakura was surprised, Naruto was everything, and Hinata was confused.

"Tha-that guy," Ichigo whispered, remembering the sand swirlign around his face, that demon grin on his face, saying he had to kill to live. Ichigo always remembered it, and it scared him.

"That monster was your father!?" Ichigo yelled at her. Sanani's face scrunched up in distaste, her hand extending out, made from sand, grabbing Ichigo's neck.

"I promised my father I wouldn't lay a hand on you, but no one talks about Subaku No Gaara while I'm alive!!!" Sanani yelled angrily as she started to lift him off the ground, him gasping for air. Temari grabbed the railing of the side, about to fling herself over and save her youngest son, but she couldn't move. She screeched as she felt that ant-like feeling on her legs. She looked and saw the Kazekage looking right at her, his icy blue eyes glaring at her. He didn't want the fight to stop.

"Gaara, stop her!! Stop her!!!" Temari yelled across, trying to break her leg free. She pulled it free and fell back into Shikamaru's arms, seeing that Ichigo was starting to black out, turning blue.

"ICHIGO!!!!!" He pulled out a kunai knife, taking his last gulp of air, stabbing it as hard as he could, adding chakra to it, going straight through. She dropped it as she let out a groan. Her pale skin was covered in wet crimson liquid. She smiled weakly.

"My father told me a poem he wrote about, something that made him stronger," Sanani whispered, the 5th Kazekage standing once, more, Tsunade couldn't believe anything that was going on.

"Sanani! Don't you dare!" Gaara yelled angrily. Temari saw this as the child held up the tiger.

"The corpse's bitter crimson tears mingles with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me, making me stronger," Sanani whispered.

"The corpse's bitter crimson tears mingles with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me, making me stronger," She said started to sing as her eyes turned blood red, her hair silky black. Ichigo's eye brow started to twitch abnormally. She felt a large pulse go through her, making her grin.

"All my father's memories are now mine, along with all the techniques that he has ever used," Sanani whispered. "My eyes stand for the bloodshed that he caused, my hair stands for the pain he felt being alone for most of his life." She grinned as she flung both her arms, wrapping him in them tightly.

"L-let me go."

"You will learn your lesson in the after life!" She pulled as hard as she could, expecting to hear a deafening crack, but then she ralized she couldn't move. "W-wha?" Ichigo grinned evilly.Sanani started to sink down into the dirt, a shadow consumign her body. Her hands fell limp to the ground as he started to hold up his own handsigns.

"How do you like my Demon Shadow Jutstu?" Ichigo grinned evilly. "I set it at the very beginning. While you were talking, I had set it and you would have never guessed. I use my chakra to stretch my shadow to yours and use a demonic spirit to take over your shadow, trying to dispose of it. And you can't get rid of a shadow unless..."

"You get rid of the owner," She whispered breathlessly. She pulled out one hand as her hand started to let tiny beads of sand attack him through her finger tips. He was jumping back, each of them slicing by him like a needle, making him groan.

"What is this?"

"My Sand Command. It's not even a jutstu. I just simply control every grain of sand and have it attack you," Sanani grinned evilly. "And in this condition, it's 100 fold." Ichigo felt blood drip off of him, onto the ground, Kea looking nervous. Come on, Ichigo. You can beat her.

"I spent over half my life, watching my father disperse to nothing ever since I was a baby. And he's all I have left. You were stupid to call him a MONSTER in front of me," Sanani growled angrily. "If he is a monster, than so am I!" Ichigo realized she had broken free of the shadow prison as she pulled open the knapsack on her back, sand pouring out of it.

"My favorite," She muttered as she summoned the sand around her body, all of it flinging toward Ichigo at once, capturing him in a sand-like coffin.

"Sand Coffin," she whispered happily. Temari had sat there astonished. "Let my sing you a song, the only piece of rememberance fo my mother before I kill you." Ichigo struggled nervously. No way he could break out of that.

"**_Most innocent ones are shunned, for nothing they have done, causing they're lives to dive down, into the depths of the night. All were rude and wrong, which is why she wrote this song, in honor of the 2 loves of her life. Her husband was sweet, closed up and quiet, her daughter was meek and kind. Her love for them both, burn longer than life, which ended her own, with a simple tiny knife. People hated them so much, they tried to end, their long and calm lives. But the only one who loved them both, was killed saying an oath, 'I will never be killed by mere knives,'" _**Sanani sung softly, her face showing deep emotion.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have your mother, or even more to be normal. I have half of the Shukaku spirit in me, which only caused my mother great sickness. She was lower than nothing. Known as the 'Untouchable', for merely being herself and loving my father and I. She was stabbed first saving father, and by the time they got to me, they couldn't touch me because of the sand, so they went after her again and again. I woke up and saw my mother on the floor of my bedroom, barely alive. She sang me that song before she passed," Sanani whispered. "That was the only person my father ever truly cared about. I change my appearance other than to strenghthen myself. I merely use it to make myself look like my mother. It's the only way I can remember her, by looking at myself when I change," Sanani whispered sadly. She dropped Ichigo on the ground, making him gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I, Sanani Subaku, submit to Ichigo Nara," Sanani whispered softly, her sand retreating back to her. Genma was surprised as everyone else.

"B-but why-?"

"My father said my mother would be disappointed in me if she saw how I acted. If you were me, you'd stop as well," Sanani whispered as she turned away. Genma stumbled over his words.

"Um, match goes to Ichigo Nara," Genma called, everyone excited at that match. _It wasn't fair,_ Ichigo thought angrily. _She should have did it. She should have. If I was her, I would have killed me. But instead she pitied me like the weakling I am._

"Ichigo!!" He looked and saw Kea give him a warm hug. "Your okay! I really thought she was going to kill you," Kea whispered hugging him tighter, Ichigo turning even redder every second. She giggled at the color of his face. "Come on, don't be embarrassed!" Ichigo suddenly remembered something.

"Kea?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um-"

"Next match. Kea Hyuga Vs. Masashi Uchiha."

"Your match is next."


	14. Chapter 14: Second Match:Kea&Masashi

Second Match: Kea and Masashi  
Chapter 14

"W-what?"

"Your match is next," Ichigo sighed as he saw that Kea's face lost all of its color after his gained so much. He chuckled nervously.

"And then it's that Masashi," Kea sighed nervously. Kea started down the stairs, Masashi was still sitting there when she was down there.

"That fight was pretty good, but that Ichigo kid didn't give his all," A jonin explained softly, sitting back, preparing for the next fight. Another shrugged.

"Finding out that that girl is related to that thing that tried to attack the Leaf Village, and then he's related to her," one interrupted. "I'd be confused in that fight."

"And then she gave up. If she didn't give up, she would have torn that ass up. But she was only being nice because he's her family, and then, he insulted her father," the another claimed. "I understand completely, that that girl is good enouhg to be a Chunin. The others nodded.

"But we didn't see the other one," He objected. "That Ichigo kid, to his best abilities."

"He's gonna fight again. We'll observe more this time."

"Come on Masashi Uchiha," Genma called impatiently. Masashi took in a nice inhale of air, started to jumped down completely, but his sister grabbed his shirt.

"What, Meme?"

"Don't you dare kill her," Megome warned evilly. "Touch her and you WILL feel my wrath, Masashi. Be sure to watch it." He muttered something under his breath as he jumped down, stomping hard, creating a small crator. Genma chewed on his toothpick in amusement. _This'll be interesting._

"Whoo-hoo!!! Go KEA!!!!" Lee called from the sidelines, Kayano giggling happily at her husband's performance. Neji was sitting there, watching Kea.Tenten was looking eager to start the match. Sakura was anxious. She knew Masashi and had seen him in action from Tsunade's recordings. Naruto was enjoying all fights, Hinata was enjoying them as well.

"Same for last time. You guys ready?" They both nodded. "Begin!!" Genma disappeared as Masashi held up familiar handsigns. Kea had a memory of an elephant. Dog, Fish, Horse, Rat. Kea activated her Byuakugan as she saw a trail of blue chakra head toward her feet, she did a backflip backwards, causing it to stop before it could reach its definition.

Kea ran up to him as fast as she could, dodging all his attacks, making him angry.

"Hold still!" He yelled as he swung again, this time, clocking her in the forehead, making her fall backwards over. He grinned as he started his handsigns again. Rat, Boar, Dog, Horse. Kea sat straight up and legsweeped Masashi before he had a chance to finish.

"D-don't even think about it," Kea yelled angrily at him. "Now watch this!" She ran at Masashi and started to throw punches at his chakra points and using combinations.

"8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" She yelled, him falling back from the sudden hit. He couldn't feel his body at all. He sat up nervously, rubbing his shoulder blade.

"N-not bad for Hyuga Trash," he grinned as he sat up. "And being the weaker of the Twin Heirs, I'd say I was impressed." Kea gasped as Neji gripped his armrest. She stared at Masashi from what he had just said, which aggravated her greatly.

"W-what did you just say to me?" Kea whispered angrily.

"I said Hyuga Trash is nothing to me," he whispered childishly. "You make no sense. You may be pretty strong. And then, your weak, compared to plenty." Kea's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "You are nothing."

"Don't listen to him Kea!" She looked up and saw Kena waving at her. "It's Genjutstu! Don't let him mess with you!" Kea realized that her mood was dropping pretty fast. And her low self-esteem to begin with wasn't helping at all. Everything around her turned black, blocking her out from the outside world. Now she KNEW it was Genjutstu.

"Even your family knows your a failure. You are nothing if even your friends and loved ones know it. Your father especially sees it. That's why he favors you merely because you need the most help," Masashi growled angrily, Kea feeling so bad now, she felt like she could commit suicide.

"Stop it. I-It's not true," Kea whispered grabbing her head. "You're lying to me. I-I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" She saw Neji's face seeing sadness in him. "Your father feels ashamed to have a weakling for a daughter, just as your mother.You're sister tries to make you feel better and she will eventually give up." She remembered Kena always yelling at her, even Ichigo.

"You can try harder than that!"

"Come on, Kea! Try even better than that!"

That Genjutstu was working on her and it was breaking her down like glass with a brick. She felt really bad, so bad enough to submit.

"Submit. Give it up, Hyuga Trash. Trust me. I won't hurt you," Masashi whispered in her ear. "If you do so, you will be fine. You'll get rid of all the pressure." Kea gasped realizing it. Pressure! That's what he specialized in. Kea stood up and sighed. She had to get rid of the Genjutustu, but she couldn't take it. She was about to give up.

"I-I-I Ke-Kea Hyuga-"

"Kea! Don't give up!" She felt a pulse go through her and saw a crack in the black world she was in. A piece fell like glass, she seeing one thing. She saw Lee.

"L-Lee?"

"Kea! My Youthful Flower!! don't give up! Keep fighting no matter what!!" Lee called. "You can do what you want and beat anyone!" Kea nodded.

"I can do anything I want to," Kea whispered, hearing another deafening crack. She understood now. High self-esteem helps!

"I can beat anyone, especially Masashi Uchiha." Another crack rang through her ears. She heard Masashi growl angrily.

"Stop messing with my Genjutstu!"

"Nobody can beat me as long as I have the power!" Kea shouted, the entire black vortex disappearing. She smiled as she saw Masashi growling at her.

"Why'd you do that!? I was about to have you submit, easily and quickly," Masashi yelled at Kea. "You want to do it the hard way, don't you? I like that." Kea stepped back astonished.

"W-w-w-w-w-WHAT!?" ichigo was starting to boil over angrily.

"You're pretty cute for a Hyuga. Maybe your not trash. You might be good enough to be my girlfriend," Masashi grinned. Kea shook her head frantically several times.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kea objected quickly as possible. She started to blush at her next comment. "B-besides, theirs someone else I like." Masashi glared at her.

"I'll be nice. Either you take up my offer, or I will fight you to the death," Masashi offered. Kea shook her head as quickly as she could again.

"No way!"

"Oh well. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way," Masashi whispered. "I thought my handsignless Genjutstu would be enough to get rid of you. But you are persistant."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't accept them from people like you," Kea snapped angrily. She ran at him, preparing to attack. "Byuakugan!" Masashi smiled evilly.

"Pressure Max Jutstu," he whispered, Kea jumping out of the way of the attack, a large crater deep as 1/2 of a mile appeared. Kea gulped at the strength of the boy if she got too close.

"Looks like I have to deal with you now, quickly," Kea whispered. "but unlike my father, I will use all 3." Neji stared at her amazed._ All three? She'll kill the boy!_

"K-" But it was too late, Masashi had falling back into the zone of 8 Trigrams.

"8 Trigrams: 2 palms! 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!!!" Kea hit all his chakra points. She started on the only remaining 64. "128 Palms!!" She stepped back for a second, regaining her breath, but before he could fall over, she started once more. She hit all the chakra points again for a second time. "8 Tri-trigrams, 256 Palms." Masashi fell over completely, Kea trying to regain her breath.

"Match goes to Kea Hyuga," Genma called out, everyone cheering her on. She smiled weakly and fell over completely on all fours, gasping for breath, Genma smiling weakly._ She used all her Chakra on that final move. They'll have it back up to standard by the next match. _

"Come get them both," Genma called as the doctors and nurses came and got them, taking them to the infirmary. Megome sighed and looked away.

"I told him not to hurt her, gotta be a smart ass," Megome spat under her breath. She remembered he mumbled what he had mumbled. "My brother trying to go out with Hyuga Trash. Pathetic."

**Flashback!**

"Don't you dare kill her," Megome warned evilly. "Touch her and you WILL feel my wrath, Masashi. Be sure to watch it."

"She's too pretty to kill. Maybe after I win, I'll have some fun with her," he muttered under his breath as he jumped down, stomping hard, creating a small crator.

**Flashback ended!**

Sakura sighed as she was starting to get uneasy. Neither of her children were here, and one of them was supposed to be fighting! _They just love worrying me, don't they? Always disappearing to different places. Why did I even marry that Uchiha I call a husband?_

"Hey mom!" She looked up and saw what she thought was Sasuke at first, but she smiled at who she saw.

"Hey Nashibu," Sakura whispered, returning the greeting. He looked at his mother as he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, mom?" he asked softly. Sakura didn't want him to worry, so she shrugged him off.

"N-nothing, Nashi," she whispered his nickname. He looked at his mother compassionately.

"It's okay, mom. I'm sure dad and Ariela are going to show up any moment right now," Nashibu grinned, trying to cheer her up. She chuckled softly. He's the son of Sasuke Uchiha alright.

"Next Match and third Match. Ariela Uchiha Vs. Megome Uchiha," Genma called. Megome glided down , her hair following her as she landed. "Where's Ariela?" Megome looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know," she whispered surprised. She looked up, watching all the people waiting impatiently. She saw one in particular. A man with long black hair and slightly pale skin. He was staring at her with marvelous yellow eyes as if he was a cat. She gulped as Genma sighed.

"Looks like the match is defaulted to-"

"No! Wait 5 minutes! That's all!" Megome pleaded, making everyone confused and or suspicious. Genma sighed umpatiently. _What's up with all friggin' Uchihas being late?_

"Forget! All the Uchiha's who ever fought are always late! This match goes to Me-" There was suddenly a large gust of wind, so large, it knocked Megome back on her butt, making her blink twice. They saw a sudden whirlwind disappear, Sakura's face lighting up, her son, getting a smirk. _I knew it._ Sasuke was standing there, grinning in his very first original attire ever worn, and a weird girl beside him. She had very, very short raven black hair, down to merely her chin, bangs that covered her face plenty. She wore a short red shirt, the Uchiha sign on the back, and long, baggy, sweat pants. She had bandages around her arms as well, resembling Lee's very arms. Everyone was confused until she snapped her head up, a grin on her face. Kea smiled happily as she sat up slightly, seeing a thumbs up her way before she exited completely.

"A-Ariela..." Everyone knew who she was the instant they saw those aqua green eyes that practically matched her mother's. Genma sighed and looked at her.

"Who are you?" She threw her bangs and hair back, blowing it in the wind, a grin on her face, making Megome growl with envy. _Who the hell does she think she is making such a big ass entrance? Makes me sick just like every other Uchiha._

"Who else would I be? The name's Ariela. Ariela Uchiha."

A/N: Yeah, she copied her father, but not on purpose. And before you ask, she didn't learn lightning blade. I think that would make it pretty corny. Well, gotta go!


	15. Chapter 15: Third Match:Megome&Ariela

Third Match: Megome and Ariela

Chapter 15

Genma growled angrily. _Another one? I hope that this is the last Uchiha from Sasuke's side. I mean, Jeez!! _He backed away from them as they faced each other paralell. Megome sneered, making Ariela glare at her while saw Sasuke disappear in a poof of smoke, appearing beside her mother.

"Hey Sakura. OUCH!!!!"

"Scare me like that again and I'll break your arms off."

"What?"

"I see you chopped all your hair off. Musta scared you from last time, didn't it?" she whispered grinning evilly.

**Flashback**

**_Megome chuckled evilly seeing her cousin in so much dear, dear pain._**

_**"You've suffered so much. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so bad if you had underestimated us," Megome said stepping on her hair, digging it into the ground. "Now die." She crouched down and snapped her fingers, a flame lighting like it was a lighter. Ariela lifted her injured head gasping, seeing her light the end of her hair. It burst into flames as it started up to Ariela herself, making her eyes grow wide.**_

_**"See what she means by 'burst in flames?'" Masashi chuckled. He stopped his pressure jutstu as Ariela struggled to move. **_

_**"It's useless to move," Megome explained. **_

_**"Your joints are as good as broken from that kind of pressure," Masashi whispered grinning. "Believe that as well." Ariela just stared at the dirt in front of her.**_

_**"J-just get it over with," she moaned unable to move. Masashi grinned. **_

_**"So now you just want to end it? That takes the fun outta everything," Masashi chuckled evilly.**_

**Flashback Ended!**

Ariela grimaced.

"I'll admit it, yeah it did. Scared me to death," Ariela said truthfully. "I actually thought I would never see my mom, dad, and brother again." Megome tilted her head sideways at what she had said.

"You admit it?"

"Yeah, I do. Only a true Shinobi or Kunoichi can admit their fears," Ariela said stepping back into a fighting stance. Genma sighed.

"Megome vs. Ariela. Begin!" Ariela did a back flip and held up handsigns. Monkey, Ram, Dog, Boar, Horse, Tiger. She held up her hands to her mouth in a circle. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutstu!" The flames flew toward Megome, nothing on her face. Wataru chuckled evilly, making Neji realize she was beside him. He turned to her along with Tenten.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Wataru sighed.

"I guess I can tell you," he said evilly. "My friend, and my squad leader is fighting right now. She's stronger than her brother, Masashi, though it looks the other way around. Masashi fight relentlessly, while Megome fights calmly and slowly. She masters in two abilities greatly. Snakes, and Fire." Neji stared in astonishment.

"She can control fire with her every wish, like a 6th sense, 2nd nature. I don't know who taught it to her, but her father taught her how to teach her body to move like a snake. She can practically dodge every blow possible. Her body is literally as flexible as a snake," Wataru explained. "She's Orochimaru's youngest and only daughter." Neji and Tenten gasped. They hadn't been informed like Sasuke and Sakura had.

"But she looks nothing like him," Tenten gasped. Wataru shook her head.

"They both resemble their mother. Who was an Uchiha so weak, her children couldn't hold the bloodline," Wataru explained. "That's why she hates them and envys them so. They are what she wants to be."

Neji remembered his own hate toward the Main Branch because he wasn't in it because his father was second born. But something told him that him that that girl was even worse than he was. She wanted to killed ALL Uchihas while Neji wanted to prove he could exceed the main branch. He could only hope that Sasuke could do so also.

The fire flew at Megome, she stopped it with her hand. She glided it above her head, the flames following her hands. (Like Avatar. Glanced every once or twice).

"Fire will not harm me at all," Megome whispered as she started to lash the fire back like a whip, carefully and quickly, making sure to hit her. She eventually struck her across the cheek, knocking her back on her bottom. Ariela stood up completely and dusted her self off. _Man, all my fire attacks are down the drain, along with my extension techinique. Looks like Lee's special backup training is going to come to use as back up. Sorry, but I have to. _

"Lee, I'm gonna use it!!!" Lee and Kayano sat up surprised as could be. What the hell could she be talking about? How did they know?

"Ariela! Don't! it's wrong!! You aren't protecting someone important to you!!" Lee answered back. "Don't used it!"

"I have to," She whispered as she started to unroll her bandages quickly. Neji looked curiously with every one as Kayano shook Lee out of his astonishment.

"Is there anyway to stop her!?" Kayano yelled at him. "She's going to kill herself!!" Lee closed his eyes sadly and shook his head.

"She's no better than Sasuke. Only thinking of herself. I knew I shouldn't have taught her anything I knew," Lee whispered. "Now she's as good as dead if she uses it. If she doesn't die, it'll be a miracle." Ariela opened her eyes and they were blood red with three tear shaped circles forming a triangle around her pupils. Megome grinned. 

"Remember when I said I couldn't hold the Sharingan?" Megome asked softly. Ariela nodded as her leg slid slightly, preparing to run. Megome sighed carelessly and closed her own eyes and smiled evilly. "Did you know if you train hard enough..." her eyes open, matching Ariela's.

"If you try hard enough, you can unlock your power?" Ariela glared angrily, knowing this wouldn't be easy now that she could hold the same power as she could. "I believe it took me, someone so advanced, 10 years to unlock my lost Kekkei Genkai." Ariela stared in disbelief.

"How is it even possibe that you could lose it if you were supposed to be born with it?"

"My mother was the weakest Uchiha possible and me and Masashi suffered for it. And brats like you and your brother, and your father had the power that we wanted, and flaunted it about. You ALL make me sick! There's only one really person who understands me, and she fought Masashi herself." Megome stared in astonishment, Neji amazed with everyone else that his daughter was friends with the offspring of Orochimaru and someone who wanted to kill off the remamining Uchihas. You'd think she was working with Itachi, even though he's dead.

"But it wasn't her fault-"

"Yes it was. And what made it even worse was that that bastard who's supposed to be my father, left me alone for all this time, and had the NERVE to come to me tell me how to fight, to tell me that I'm useless, to say that my mother was trash, to say that I don't even deserve to look like her," Megome angrily spat. "I don't even deserve to look like her! I would have been better off looking like that bitch of a father!!" Her hand pointed directly at the man with long black hair and slightly pale skin. He was staring at her with marvelous yellow eyes as if he was a cat.

"That man, who has no reason to be here except for to watch his children fight, and I hate his guts. I hate his being. He claims that we must follow him instead of my mother. I may not have known her, and I still hate her, but that doesn't mean he can talk about her anyway he wants because she's dead. I'd rather not be here than be his daughter," Megome whispered. "The 3rd Sannin is my father. Orochimaru." There were mutters everywhere, and the Orochimaru glared angrily, seeing his cover was blown.

"Insolent child," he whispered angrily.

"Merely because I know that Taijutstu is harder to deal with using Sharingan," she whispered as the tape of her arms unraveled completely. SHe remembered her father telling her the first time they met Lee. She pulled up her sweat pants, weights almost exactly like Lee's. Except hers were 200 pounds heavier. She dropped them and started to run toward Megome, so fast, she was behind her. She kicked her foreward, then she ran and kicked her backwards. She did it continously and finally launched her in the air, resembling Primary Lotus. Nashibu was amazed as he turned to his father.

"You taught her that!?" he asked impressed and slightly jealous. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know anything like that."

One bandage binded her arms together, the other binded her legs. Ariela started to spin rapidly, wrapping Megome and herself up in bandages, their heads toward the ground.

"Secondary Lotus!!!!"

There was a large explosion and everyone realized that no one could be seen. Sakura knew something was wrong though as the smoke started to clear. Why didn't Lee want her to use that powerful attack? What could be so bad? But then she remembered when she was in the Chunin Exam. How Lee used PRIMARY Lotus on Dosu and Gaara. That kinda damage to her daughter was severe enough to kill her...

As the smoke started to clear completely, people started to see blood everywhere. Sakura and Sasuke grew cautious, hoping it wasn't Ariela's. It was scary. Finally all the smoke had cleared as Sakura screamed as tears started to flow down her face. Ariela was on the ground, in a puddle of blood, some of it splattered on her face. her Sharingan eyes still activated. Nashibu looked away nervously. He couldn't believe his little sister was dead. Sasuke looked like he was really about to cry. Tsunade was amazed. If they give her about an hour, she could make it and bind her soul back to her body and revive the Uchiha Princess.

Megome, splattered in her own blood, was huffing and puffing, clutching her head, were blood seemed to be coming out of the most. She had lived through it.

Genma sighed as he bit his toothpick._ Ashame. I don't think it's fair that she died and the victim didn't though. _

"Match goes to Megome Uchiha," Genma sighed as medical assistants came out and helped oboth of the young girls into stretchers and into the hospital room. Kayano grabbed Lee, who was oddly in a trance, and dragged him out of the stands and toward the hospital. Sasuke started after them as Nashibu helped his mother after his father.

Lee just sat there and watched as the doors bursted opened and felt a stabbing pain in his neck. Sasuke had pinned him to the wall, his neck in his hands, a tight grip on it.

"How DARE you teach her something like that without my permission!!!" Sasuke growled angrily. "She's dead and it's all your fault!!" Kayano glared at Sasuke angrily, like she was going to stick an ice dagger through HIS neck.

"Let him go, now." Lee didn't seem to mind at all. He was in a complete trance still, Sasuke still blaming him for the whole ordeal.

"Why did you have to be such a dumb ass and teach her something like that!? You know how she is just as well as me and Sakura! She does stuff on purpose for attention and praise!!!" Sasuke yelled. "You expect me to praise her when she's dead!?"

"Let him GO, Sasuke!" Kayano yelled shoving him off with the only physical strength she had." Don't you think he knows that it was his mistake teaching her that!? You shouldn't give him the whole blame! I told him to teach it to her!" Sasuke stared astonished.

"Sa-Sasuke?" He looked and saw Sakura, still in tears, his son behind her watching him carefully, comforting her, trying to stop her tears. Sasuke turned back to Kayano though.

"B-But why-?"

"That could be one of the strongest taijutstu attacks in all the villages, and she deserved to know it! But I knew a technique that would protect her completely! But we didn't have time to show her it because the matches were coming up, and we are expecting a baby you dumbass!!!!" Kayano yelled angrily at the Uchiha. "There's just too much to do and we told her not to use it at all, considering we didn't have to right protection. And she went against our word today and lost her life. It's my fault, Lee's fault, and her fault as well."

"Please do not take the blame," Lee whispered, finally able to talk. "I am the one who taught it to her, end of discussion." Kayano hugged Lee as tears started to stream down his own face.

"You know how Lee is. He's got the mind and heart of a child. How could you be that way? You don't know how he feels right now," Kayano spat at him. Now SASUKE felt bad.

"Come on, get rid of all the tears now," came a voice. Tsunade had entered, realizing that everything was going to be okay. Kayano gave a nod of respect toward the 5th Hokage whow as studying the dead Uchiha. She frowned.

"Those dumbasses. They don't know what they are doing," Tsuande grumbled. "She still has a pulse, and she can live through this." Hope was on everyone's faces as Lee looked up and wiped his eyes. Tsunade smiled weakly.

"Come on, Lee. No one likes to see you cry," Tsunade teased as she started to work with her. "It was best that she isn't in that next fight. She wouldn't be ready in time." Tsunade forgot that everyone was watchign her. "Oh yeah! I'll be out in a minute. She'll be fine! You guys can go back to your seats." Everyone nodded as Lee was still trying to get that salty water out of his eyes. On the way back to the seats, however, Sasuke stopped Lee.

"I'm sorry about everything I sai-"

"No, you are right. I had no right to teach her anything of that I spoke of. It's not very fair, or nice at all," Lee said smiling weakly. "Doing something behind another friend's back is wrong, especially if it involves their child." Lee held up a weak thumbs-up as Sasuke smiled and returned it.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Fourth match: Kena Hyuga Vs. Nakaji Nara," Genma called as Nakaji startedto walk up the stairs, but unfortunately, Kena didn't move at all. Nakaji sighed.

"Kena! Come on!" he drawled as she felt a push come from behind as she started to wobble forward. She looked and saw her sister.

"K-Kea?"

"Yeah, I'm back! Hey, if you fight Nakaji, I'll fight Ichigo in this next match!" Kea promised. Kena still didn't look very confident. "Come on, Kena!" she pushed her sister over the bar, but her fingers still on the railing, hanging for her life (not really). Kea started to step on them, trying to force Kena to let go. "Come on, Kena, you can do it!" She finally let go, falling in a tree that was right below them (the one that Shikamaru used). She climbed out angrily and pulled a twig from her hair and walked forward, facing the laziest face to her. She felt like she was really going to cry.

"Hey." She looked up and actually saw him smiling. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I'm gonna win anyway." Kena smiled weakly.

"Ready?" Genma called.

"No." She whispered softly, still slightly unconfident.

"BEGIN!!!"


	16. Chapter 16: Fourth Match:Kena&Nakaji

Fourth Match: Kena and Nakaji

Chapter 16

Kena back away as Genma disappeared once more in a poof of smoke. Everyone was awaiting this special match, especially Kea. She was worried about her sister, merely because she was afraid of hurting Nakaji, but then she was awaiting to see if Nakaji was as cautious as his girlfriend was.

He crouched back, preparing the rat sign, Kena seeing it way too much. A shadow crawled from under his body, heading for hers. Shadow Possession. Kena started to run backwards as fast as she could, knowing how far it would go from their training together.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Come on! Nakaji you know you can make your shadows stretch farther than that!" Kena yelled angrily, seeing that the dark snake was inches from her feet, though she didn't seem very worried. He frowned at her as the shadow retreated.

"How can you tell anyways?" He spat angrily. She threw a kunai at where it had stopped, then threw one at his feet, making him step back. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"You can only make your shadow reach to 5 meters, 12 centimeters," Kena measured with her Byuakugan. "The same thing as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that!"

"Just shut up! You're no better than my MOTHER nagging me like that," Nakaji snapped, making Kena's jaw drop. Her face started to turn completely red from anger and aggravation.

"You should be glad that your mom DOES nag you! Someone has to keep you in line!" Kena yelled at him, pointing an evil finger. He yawned and sat down, scratching his head.

"You nag more than her," he said truthfully. "Your're just another troublesome woman. Naras like troublesome women." Kena's arm fell limp, her entire face went completely red at that sudden comment from embarrassment, making him chuckle. "So you have thought about it!"

"S-Shut up!!"

**FLASHBACK ENDED!**

She stopped when her Byuakugan had measured 5 meters, 12 centimeters, but it didn't stop, it kept going! She gasped as she did a double backflip, but, it didn't stop there, it kept going!! She tripped backwards as it continued coming, she was aggravated now, but it stopped right before it got to her feet. She threw two kunai, one at the shadow, the other at his feet. She gasped.

"Your shadow is 13 meters, 17 centimeters!?" She breathed in amazement. He grinned. "How did you double your original length in such little time!?" He yawned as he scratched the back of his head, standing up straight.

"Well, I found out that my dad's orginal length was MUCH longer than that, so I didn't settle for lower than that lazy bum's, so I trained with Ichigo and dad everyday," he explained. "Against my own will." Kena was astonished.

"Your dad made you-"

"Nope. My mom," Nakaji corrected. "You know how she is all the time, always getting mad at me when I didn't do my best, so she made Ichigo overlap his training with mine and she bribed my dad to train with me."

"What'd she bribe him with?" Kena asked confused. Nakaji shrugged uninterested.

"I don't know, don't really care, but he wouldn't shut up complaining even though he got something in return," Nakaji explained with a yawn. "Are you still scared to fight me?" Kena glared an aggravated glare.

"I didn't say I was scared!" She yelled at him. "I was merely nervous that I was going to hurt you." Nakaji shook his head.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. He held up some handsigns, some that Kena had never seen before. Horse, Dog, Tiger, Boar, Rat. "Continous Shadow Jutstu." Kena gasped as the shadow started after her at full speed, no way to get away from it now that it was continous. She threw two Kunai at the wall as she jumped on them, standing up straight, back lined up with the wall. No way a shadow can climb a wall. He stood up straight as he held a frustrated look on his face, seeing his shadow couldn't climb up and get her. Kena stuck her tongue out at him, making him angry.

"Na! Na!" She teased, his face turning red.

"Stop jerking me around!" He yelled at her as they heard a crack. Kena looked at her Kunai that was holding her up. They were about to snap out. Her head jerked up, seeing a grin on his face. "Not so tough now, are you?" Kena looked at her watch. 11:59. At 12:00 there will be no shadows because the sun will be at the center of the stadium. That's all she needed. A minute.

"Nakaji!" He looked up.

"What?"

"If you let me win, I'll do your deer-herding for a year!" Nakaji knew that was a bargin. He closed his eyes and thought.

"I'll think about it," he answered unsure, 12:00. She activated her Byuakugan, jumping down.

"Time's up!" she yelled as she leg sweeped under him. He jumped over her and swung a punch at her face. She dodged it, hitting a pressure point in his left arm. He growled as it fell limp to his side. She bent her back backwards as he did a roundhouse kick at her middle stomach, but a fist met her stomach in return. She gagged as she back away from him, hitting a pressure point in his right shoulder, his other arm falling down as well. He somehow picked up his arm and threw a hard punch to her face while he got a large chakra blow to the stomach.

Neji stared in astonishment. He's taking on Kena, and he's evenly matched. It's amazing that this Nara kid can even last 5 minutes with her.

Shikamaru was slightly surprised. He never expected his Shika-Clone to try this hard to win. HE didn't try that hard to win. He didn't really try at all as a matter of fact.

No one ever expected a Nara to last this long against a Hyuga, but then again, no one ever expected them to fall in love with each other either. Strange, huh? He backed away as she copied her. She copied everything! She looked at him.

"B-but how?" Kena whispered. He sighed.

"I knew the time just as well as you did and I knew you would attack at that moment in time. But as soon as it was 12:01, I was in control of you the whole time," Nakaji explained. "I let you control yourself until you thought that you had won." Kena's eye glanced at her watch. 12:05. She felt stupid now.

"But guess what? I give up," Nakaji said, the connecting shadow disappearing. Kena stared at him.

"Why?"

"I think you have a better chance of winning than me," Nakaji simply stated. "Don't tell me that my dad did it. I know he did. Some say it was because he was lazy, some say it was because he had feelings for my mom back then, but I say it was both. But, I did because I have feelings for someone in front of me." Kena just stared at him nervously.

"N-Nakaji, don't you dare..."

Nakaji grabbed her shoulders, giving her a kiss, her entire body turning red. Nakaji pulled away quickly, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare say it..."

"Fine," he sighed. "I give up!" He called even louder, Genma appearing once more.

"What the hell is up with all these submitions?" he muttered under his breath. "The match goes to Kena Hyuga."

"The Troublesome woman I'll marry! Kena Nara!!"

"NAKAJI!!!!"

"Oh yeah, you still owe me deer-herding for a year."

"NAKAJI!!!!!!"

"Stop yelling in my ear, you sound like my mom STILL."

A/N: Thank you, I think is my favorite chapter! Well, see you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Intermission 1

Intermission 1  
Chapter 17

Kena practically spit fire at him for saying that outloud. He used to always call her that when they were little, and she didn't seem to mind at all back then. It was like her second name. Kena Nara. Nakaji always did that to her. Embarassed her all the time. It was so cute how they went together.

"Nakaji! I outta-!" But he started up the stairs to the waiting room for the other competitors, she still nagging him along the way. Finally he turned around and planted a kiss on her lips, stunning her once more. It was like he had control over her.

"Will you please shut up so I can go talk to Ichigo for a few minutes? Geez..." Kena continued up the stairs as Genma announced a break.

"There will now be a brief intermission since the first set of battles have been done," Genma called out, everyone hearing. "If you need to use the restroom or any other personal problems, now is the time to do so for 15 to 20 minutes."

Ichigo turned to his brother as he gave him a a thumbs-up.

"How was it? Fighting against your girlfriend at least," Ichigo asked softly. Nakaji smiled weakly at his brother.

"To tell you the truth, I was just as spazzed out as she was. But Naras can hold their affection in, unlike Hyugas," Nakaji whispered to his younger brother. "Don't worry, you'll have that feeling in a little while." Ichigo looked up at his brother confused.

"What?"

"First match: you and Sanani. Second match: Kea and Masashi. You won against Sanani, Kea won against Masashi. Sound familiar?" Nakaji asked sarcastically. Ichigo felt a gulp slide down his throat. "But here's the trick to staying calm. Don't fight your hardest, because if you know her well enough, you know she won't, making it very fair. And make sure she doesn't give up." Ichigo nodded understanding completely. He knew what level to bring himself down to.

Kena met up with her little sister and gave her a Bone-Crushing-Hyuga Hug. Kea smiled at her big sister warmly as possible.

"You did better than I expected," Kea whispered in her sister's ear. Kena smiled weakly.

"I did better than I expected," Kena confessed nervously. "I was seriously planning on submitting from the very beginning. If you hadn't stepped on my hands..."

"Oh, sorry about that!" Kea apologized truthfully. "I never meant to FORCE you to fight, but I mean, everyone was eager for this fight. More than you know!" Kena sighed and nodded.

"Everyone we know is going to be eager for the next one. You and Ichigo," Kena whispered softly. Kea nodded agreeing with her. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" Kea looked up surprised at the sudden comment.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kea asked dumbfounded. Kena's gaze turned serious.

"None of them know except Asuma, am I correct?" Kena whispered angrily. "They think because there were two of us, neither of us got it. How could you keep this from them this long!?" Kea closed her eyes.

"You know I don't like to think about it, let alone talk about it," Kea explained softly, making her eyes wander everywhere except for at her friend/sister.

"I understand that Kea, but still! Keeping one of your darkest secrets from your teammates. That's practically keeping a secret from me!" Kena explained. "What would father say? What would Ariela say? What would ICHIGO say?"

"Kena-!!!"

"AAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Both sets of twins looked up at the sound of the scream. Nakaji and Ichigo knew instantly where it came from. Nakaji had already jetted off as Kea stood beside Ichigo, wondering what was going on. The thing that worried her was the look on Ichigo's face. He looked scared. No, really, really, scared. As if someone was going to die. Someone important to him.

"I-Ichigo, what's wro-"

"Mom!!!!!!!" He soon followed his older brother, hoping to get there in time, to save her from whatever was going after her.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Father!" Gaara turned around and took off his Kazekage hat, smiling, actually smiling at his daughter.

"Sanani," He whispered softly. She smiled at him happily and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked softly. Sanani nodded.

"He couldn't hurt me if he tried. My sand protects me just as well as yours does," Sanani said smiling happily at him. Gaara smiled back.

"Why did you give up?" Gaara saked softly. Sanani closed her eyes and looked away.

"Knew if I didn't, I would have had to kill him. I just, knew. I started to bloodlust," Sanani explained softly. "And then I had hate for him..."

"Sanani?"

"Yes father?"

"How would you like to meet your aunt Temari?" Gaara asked softly. Sanani smiled happily.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Temari!!!" Shikamaru grabbed her arm and pulled as hard as he possibly could to free her from the SAND attached to her left leg. It was obviously trying to keep her there. Until Gaara and Sanani got there of course. Temari turned around and stared at Shikamaru, tears in her eyes.'

"Just leave me. I'll get out...somehow. Just get the twins...and leave," Temari ordered, still trying to yank her own leg out. "Trust me. I'll be fine." Shikamaru shook his head.

"No way. I won't leave you here..." he whispered yanking as hard as he could. "ALONE!!!" The sand broke free, knocking the two backwards so hard, Shikamaru hit his head against the back wall, knocking him unconsious. When Temari turned around and saw this, she started to shake him frantically.

"M-Maru? Come on, wake up! Maru!" His head slumped to the side, Temari getting it that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

"Temari?" she shrieked once more as she saw someone she had never expected to see again. Gaara Subaku. She breathing shallowed as she tried to back into the wall, but she couldn't go any farther with Shikamaru behind her.

Gaara was wearing the Kazekage outfit, his hat taken off, showing his face. His eyes were not as cold as she remembered, his face was wearing a warm-hearted smile. She was just so shocked to see him. She gasped uncontrollably as she looked at his righter side of his forehead. The "love" sign was gone. There was literally nothing there. Sanani's coldest expression was being worn right now, for no reason whatsoever, which really creeped her out.

"G-Gaara?" Temari whispered softly, her body unable to move at all. "W-what do you want with me? I mean, are still trying to kill me?" Gaara 's gaze fell to Shikamaru, as if he didn't hear her at all.

"You chose the Shadow Possessor as your husband? I thought you could do better than that," Gaara stated louder than he meant. "But I guess my opinion is too late now." Temari cocked her head to the side confused. Was he trying to make small talk?

"You didn't try to keep me in one place just to talk about Maru. What is it?" Temari asked, her spirit calming down slowly. She could talk like she could talk to anyone. "Gaara?"

"I just...It's just that-"

"My father remembered all the things he did to you, and he knew he would be in the Leaf Village. So he just decided to truly apologize," Sanani spat angrily. "And I still don't like you." Temari gulped angirly as the teenage girl jerked her head away from view. Gaara's icy glare returned as it was directed toward Sanani. She knew what he wanted.

"I'm sorry," she said in a fake, innocent, sarcastic voice. "I didn't mean that." Gaara seemed pretty satisfied with that even though it wasn't true.

"Like she said, I'm sorry, except I mean it," Gaara added quickly, Temari's eyebrow rising in suspicion.

"Then why all of a su-" 5 kunai shot through the air, heading directly for Gaara, a sand barrier appearing, but it wasn't him.

"You. I knew I should have wasted you in the Forest of Death," Sanani growled angrily. Nakaji appeared first, grabbing for more Kunai as Ichigo readied since he had just used up his last throwing those 5. "I believe you heard my speech while I was fighting your brother. NOBODY TOUCHES SUBAKU NO GAARA!!!!" She yelled her eyes flashing the Shukaku's demon eyes. Nakaji dropped the kunai as Gaara's hand flew out to stop her.

"Behave, Sanani," Gaara whispered, his daughter's chest still heaving from aggravation and anger.

"Stop, you two. Everything's fine now," Temari stated softly, she reached in her pocket, pulling out a bottle of some sorta white opaque liquid. She pulled the cork out and and she swished some of it around. She opened Maru's mouth and poured it in carefully, all watching. Shikamaru's eyes bolted open instantly as he spit it out quickly.

"Temari! I told you not to use that crap!!!" he growled wiping his mouth off frantically. "Damn it! You know i hate milk!!" Everyone got sweatdrops on the back of their heads except Temari and Shikamaru. She must know him really well, Gaara thought in his mind. Shikamaru stopped as he saw Gaara.

"Calm down Maru. He's not after any of us. He's actually here to apologize," Temari stated, Shikamaru looking unconvinced. "Maru! I'm serious!!" Temari snapped at him. Sanani stepped foreward.

"Maybe I could convince him," Sanani grinned, Shikamaru's face turning white.

"No thanks, I believe you!" he replied quickly as Sanani got another glare from Gaara.

"Gaara, what happened to your-" Gaara's hand fell to his forehead before she could finish.

"You mean my "love"? It left after I met Yusa," Gaara explained softly. "She was just my maid at first, but then, the more she helped and aided me, I just got closer and closer to her..."

FLASHBACK!!

"Gaara-sama? Would you like anything sir?" Yusa asked softly, Gaara looking up from his plate of food. Yusa had really long black hair and bright red eyes. She wore a black dress and an apron. He didn't really need to eat. He would eat if he wanted to or felt like it. He shook his head. "But sir, you should really eat-"

"I'll eat when I want to," he snapped angrily at her, his glare turning back to the table cloth. Before he could react, a fork was shoved into his mouth, full of cake. But before he could spit it out, he tasted it. He chewed some of it and swallowed. He looked up at the long-haired maid. The only one who would ever come near him and talk to him, or ask him if he wanted anything.

"Do you like it?" she asked sweetly as if they were best friends. Gaara's face started to burn uncontrollably as he turned his head away.

"It was okay," he muttered as his face turned even darker. She smiled with a giggle as her face turned slightly red as well.

"Tell me if you want some more," Yusa whispered in his ear, making his entire face turn red.

"What's going on?" Yusa whispered to the other maids, they all turned to her. They grabbed her and pushed her toward Gaara's bedroom door. "Huh? W-what-?"

"Something's wrong with Gaara-sama. You must go and talk to him!" a maid with bright blond hair stated pushing her even closer.

"B-but why me?" Yusa asked nervously. "Why don't you go Shiji?" She asked nervously. A redhead shook her head.

"You are the only one who can talk to him. You're the only one who can go near him!" they explained. The pushed her even closer and backed away. "It'll work! I promise!" Shiji whispered to her friend. "Go on!" Yusa gulped as she grabbed the doorknob nervously and pushed the door in.

"G-Gaara-sama?" Yusa whispered softly. "Are you okay in here, Gaara-sama?" She saw a figure lying in his bed, making her worry.

"Gaara-sama? Are you sick? Gaara-sama?" Yusa whispered as she slowly went to his bed, seeing his head above the the blankets. Sweat was pouring off of him as his breathing was shallowing. Yusa looked worried. Maybe it's just a bad dream. Still...

"I really shouldn't be using this. Maids aren't allowed to use Jutstu. It's known as Treason," she whispered to herself. "But I can't stand seeing Gaara-sama this way." She held up the tiger sign. "Sand Style: Memory Lock Jutstu." She held out her hand over his head, touching it lightly, starting to see his memories.

'It's love, Gaara.' She saw a tiny Gaara sitting there with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, which made him look feminine.

'Love?' he whispered softly.

'Love can heal any wound no matter what.'

Gaara pulled the mask off of the Jonin's face, seeing his uncle once more. 'Ya-Yashamaru? YASHAMARU!!!!' Gaara looked into his uncle's eyes as he started to cry.

'Why Yashamaru, why?' Gaara whispered.

'It was ordered by your father,' Yashamaru whispered, Gaara's tears started to cry, but then he smiled weakly.

'I-it was an order. You had no choice but to follow it, right?' Gaara whispered. Yashamaru's eyes followed to Gaara's.

'Wrong.' Gaara's face started to shed even more tears.

'Why? I thought you cared about me, Yashamaru,' Gaara cried even harder.

'I could never love you Gaara. I've always hated you for taking my older sister. I just couldn't love you,' Yashamaru whispered. He unzipped his vest. 'Now it's over.' Letterbombs attached to his chest went off all at once, Gaara protected by the sand.

'Yashamaru. Yashamaru.' Gaara whispered to himself. "'You were named by your mother as Gaara, the demon who would only love itself. Love yourself and fight for yourself, Gaara. You are alone and no one will ever love you.'" Gaara's sand rose in the air and attacked his forehead all at once, giving him the sign of love on his forehead, promising himself he'd never love.

"GET OUT!!!" Yusa opened her eyes, looking down at Gaara, seeing the Shukaku's eyes staring at him through his. She didn't scream, but her eyes got really big. She tried to yank her hand away, but he grabbed it sitting up.

"Maids aren't allowed to use Jutstu! Just lik ethey aren't allowed in my room!" Gaara yelled as his grip on her wrist tightened harder, hurting her. Sand started to creep up her legs trying to cover her completely.

"G-Gaara-sama, I was worried about you. That's all!" Yusa explained quickly. She saw the sign on his forehead, remembering what he said. "You don't have to be mean and cruel to hide yourself, Gaara-sama!! You don't have to love only yourself!" Gaara's sand froze as did he. His icy blue eyes had returned.

"What'd you say Yusa?" he whispered angrily. Yusa gulped again.

"I saw your memories, more like what you were dreaming about at that moment, Gaara-sama. You don't have to hate everyone. You can love someone. You can love me," Yusa whispered softly. Gaara growled at her.

"You lie!"

"N-no! I don't!

"You will pay for disobeying my orders-" Yusa forced a hug onto him so hard, he fell backwards onto his bed, stunning him so much.

"I'm so sorry Gaara-sama. I never meant to disobey you. I really care about you Gaara-sama," Yusa whispered hugging him even tighter. "I really do." Gaara's arms wrapped around her tiny waist, returning the hug.

"I...I believe you, Yusa."

"Gaara?" Yusa whispered, her hair cut very short now. She smiled weakly at her boyfriend, the 5th Kazekage. She was very sad.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"It says you must marry soon. Marry a Kunoichi of high status from the Sand Village," Yusa whispered sadly. She handed him a book, avoiding his eyes. "This is filled with all of your possible choices. They want one picked by your birthday." Gaara stared at her.

"My birthday's in a week," Gaara whispered in an offended voice. "They expect-"

"Yes they expect. We can't be together anymore, Gaara-sama," she whispered returning to her orginal position as a mere maid. "They want you to marry a Kunoichi. Not a maid, Gaara-sama. We can only be friends now." Gaara looked completely hurt.

"Yusa-"

"I suggest you start looking through the book, sir," Yusa whispered starting to walk away. Gaara grabbed her shoulder and turned her around as fast as he could.

"Who said i had to marry a Kunoichi?" Gaara demanded. Yusa stuttered uncontrollably.

"Um, the Fuedal Lord, my grandfather-"

"You know I don't care what that damned Fuedal Lord cares, and you should know he just wants to keep us apart because he's afraid of me," Gaara explained angrily. He handed Yusa the book. "Return this generously."

"Gaara?" he looked up from his desk and saw Yusa right in front of him. He got a kiss on the cheek, making him blush another color.

"Y-yes, Yusa?" Gaara asked softly, looking away, trying to get rid of the color, making her giggle once more.

"I have something to tell you. Something important to tell you," Yusa explained, Gaara's undivided attention on her. "I'm having a baby." Gaara stared at her confused as every.

"What'd you just say?" Gaara asked softly. Yusa took his hand and put it over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. You're going to be a father," Yusa explained in many different ways. Gaara felt a tiny bump on his hand making him look, making her smile warmly. "She think she knows you're here." Gaara looked again.

"How do you know it's a she?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Because, I know," Yusa explained happily. Gaara's mind started to spin. He remembered his birth had killed his mother. What about Yusa?

"Congradulations, it's a girl," the nurse whispered as Yusa grabbed her chest in pain. Gaara looked over to her nervously.

"Y-Yusa? Yusa! Are you okay?" Gaara whispered as she started to cough up blood everywhere. "Yusa!!!" She shut her eyes and opened them, Gaara's face becoming blurry. "YUSA!!!!!"

"You get the child, I'll get the Kazekage Demon," a masked ninja whispered, making him nod, disappearing. The leader headed into Gaara's bedroom stealthingly, seeing Gaara asleep, Yusa missing. He held up a quick handsign whispering, "Deafening Jutstu." He pulled out a kunai and held it over his head.

"Die, Sand Beast-!" Yusa kicked him in the face, grabbing the kunai, spinning it on her finger, catching in her hand. He stood up steadily and glared.

"I thought they said that you weren't a Kunoichi," he growled angrily. Yusa grinned.

"Not that anyone knew of of course," Yusa corrected as she ran at the man, slicing the Kunai at his chest. He did a back flip and grabbed several shuriken and threw them, getting a direct hit from all of them. She fell to the floor in pain and grabbed her side. She groaned in pain and stood up, throwing that one Kunai and legsweeping him, making him fall to the ground as she jumped on top of him, another knife at his throat. He grinned pervertedly.

"How did that Sand Demon score with you?" he asked evilly. "Someone like you? Must've forced you." Yusa dug the knife slowly and painfully into his throat, making him groan.

"Shut up. What do you want with Gaara?" Yusa whispered, trying to ignore her own pain. He grinned.

"The sand doesn't deserve a demon for a Kazekage. So I decided to try and assassinate him. And that cute little demon you call a daughter. And then again, right now, she's probably done with as well. Oh well, you'll meet some more of my friends after you get rid of me," he explained as Yusa felt a knife dig right through her stomach. She deafened her scream as he deepened the one on his throat killing him. She stood up looking at Gaara, remembering the Jutstu had faded since the controller was dead. She yanked out the current Kunai painlessly.

"S-Sanani," she whispered breathlessly as she quickly rushed to the child's room as quickly and painlessly as possible.

The other one had a paper bomb as he prepared to place it on Sanani's forehead. The tiny girl was sleeping peacefully and soundly, just as the man recieved a blow to the stomach. The paper bomb flew on Sanani's tiny blanket, starting to ignite, Yusa staring.

"Sanani!!!!" The tiny girl's eye flew open as she sat up straight in her bed.

"W-what's going on?" Sanani whispered as Yusa grabbed her daughter in her arms as a massive explosion went off. As the smoke cleared out, a sand barrier protected them both, just like a mother's love. Yusa started to cry out of plain fear.

"M-Mommy, what's wrong?" Sanani whispered. "What's happening?" Yusa hugged her even tighter.

"I was so scared. I thought I was really going to lose you," Yusa whispered as the sound of slicing air filled the room. Yusa's eyes bolted completely opened as her grip on her daughter loosened suddenly.

"M-Mommy?" Sanani whispered as she fell over completely, seeing her back. She shrieked in terror as she saw her mother's nightgown soaked in the crimson tears of her corpse. The ninja grinned as he started to chuckle.

"Now it's your turn little girl-What the? AH!!!" Sanani's tears flew even faster as sand covered his body completely, resembling sand coffin.

"You killed MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" Sanani screamed as she gripped the air, doing sand burial. The man's body disappearing into blood. Sanani's whole bedroom was doused in it (covered and soaked completely in it).

"Sanani..." she turned back to her mother.

"Momm-"

"Don't be that way. Don't kill someone because they hurt someone else important to you. That only adds to the fire. Remember my song," Yusa whispered softly, Sanani looking at her mother tears falling even faster. "Most innocent ones are shunned, for nothing they have done, causing they're lives to dive down, into the depths of the night. All were rude and wrong, which is why she wrote this song, in honor of the 2 loves of her life. Her husband was sweet, closed up and quiet, her daughter was meek and kind. Her love for them both, burn longer than life, which ended her own, with a simple tiny knife. People hated them so much, they tried to end, their long and calm lives. But the only one who loved them both, was killed saying an oath, 'I will never be killed by mere knives," She sang softly. "Don't hurt someone because they tried or did hurt someone close to you. That's what happened to me. (chuckles) and look at me now." Yusa's hand stroked her daughter's face.

"Mommy, what's going on? Where are you going?" Sanani whispered as her hands fell on her back. "Please don't die. I can help. Aunt Shiji taught me how to heal, see? I can stop it. I can stop your bleeding," Sanani whispered as her hands glowed green. Yusa shook her head.

"No Sanani, don't. Don't try, it's over Sanani..."

"NO!! YOU WON'T DIE!! STOP TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!" Sanani screamed at her mother as she covered her body with her hands. "Stop bleeding, stop bleeding!!!" Yusa shook her head.

"I love you Sanani. I won't be dead. I can't be killed by Kunai or Senbon or Shuriken. I'm right here," Sanani whispered as her hand fell to her heart. "Bye Sanani. Tell your father I loved him."

"Stop bleeding! STOP BLEEDING!!!!!!!" Sanani screamed as her tears were all over her face. Her mother's hand dropped to the puddle of blood on the wooden bedroom.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara pulled the door open completely, seeing the pink bedroom looking like a horror movie.

"Sanani, what-? Yusa? Y-Yusa?" Gaara stared at the blood-covered face of his wife. Sanani's tears started to fall even faster.

"Mommy's dead! Bad men killed her!!" Sanani bawled as she rubbed her face. "It's my fault! He wanted to kill me because I'm a monster!!!!" Sanani screamed, making Gaara's eyes widen at the sound of that.

"Sanani..."

"I couldn't save her! I couldn't save Mommy! I couldn't! I'm a monster!!!" Sanani screamed as Gaara gave her a close hug.

"You're no monster Sanani, trust me. I know what a monster is, and you aren't one," Gaara whispered softly. "I monster is something that no one can love, and there's no such thing." He stared down at Yusa's body. He could almost hear her say those words that he spoke.

"There is no such thing as a demon who is only loved by itself."

FLASHBACK ENDED!!

"I bet you really miss her, don't you two?" Gaara snapped out of his thoughts as Shikamaru helped her up, Gaara smiling weakly.

"Yeah, we really do," Sanani whispered back, Temari smiling happily. "I mean, what kind of person wouldn't miss their wife or mother?" Gaara did the one thing they never expected him to do ever ever ever EVER!!!! He gave Temari a warm hug.

"I really am truly sorry for all that I've put Kankuro through, may he rest in peace," Gaara whispered as Temari returned it.

"Yeah. Apology accepted."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

A man slid the door open to the imfirmary, seeing the face of a girl sleeping, a mask on her face, helping her heal slowly and effeciently. She had to be ready for her next match in about an hour and she had major injuries, so they had to rush. He pushed his long black hair back as his golden eyes glittered. She was no where near done being healed.

His hand fell down to her hospital gown, the top where neck was and wiped away a chalky residue, the same color of her skin, using chakra without actually touching her. Makeup. He wiped it firmly without touching it still, getting rid of it all, revealing...a Curse Mark!?!?!?!? He whispered "Release." as his hand hovered over that one spot. The mark spread through out her body quickly as possible, making her groan in pain, then it suddenly stopped. The breathing mask snapped, the wires withered as her eyes flashed open. A purple aura started to surround her as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, looking around.

"What happened-?" She looked up at the man as she glared evilly at him. She stood up completely as she reached her hand to the back of her neck, feeling the chakra coming from the mark.

"You activated it! Without my permission! Orochimaru, I'd rather burn in hell that be your daughter!!!" She screamed at him. He merely chuckled.

"You always say things you don't mean. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be so strong right now," Orochimaru explained as Megome growled angrily, throwing a hard punch at his face. He caught it miraculously, his hand covered by the the sleeve of his coat, absorbing all the chakra in her right hand as she let out a shriek of pain. "If you try to use the mark against me, I will take it away and return all of that horrible pain back to it's place." Megome growled angrily.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed at him, he power level slowly lowering. Orochimaru grinned at her.'

"I know you hate me. I hate you too. I regret ever RAPING your mother and having you or your brother as my offspring. Not to mention I choose an Uchiha, let alone the weakest," Orochimaru stated. "I want you to fight your hardest against that Hyuga and kill her." Megome stared in disbelief.

"For what? She didn't do anything to me!!" Megome objected. "No way in HELL will I ever listen toyou again! I don't care how much pain inflict on my body, I'd rather die than look at your face right now!!" Megome screeched at him. He sighed as his hand fell to his face. He pulled at his eye lid, activating the murderous intent that was merely Genjustu. She screamed in pain and grabbed her head, collapsing in pain to the ground.

"Just kill me. Kill me!!" She screamed. "I was never loved by anyone, and I've never love anyone back. Just get rid of me!!!" she yelled at him. Orochimaru chuckled once more.

"Idiotic child," Orochimaru whispered as he shoved her aside with his leg, covered by the hem once more. "Of course no one ever loved or cared for you. Who would ever want, such an insignifigant, smart ass, insolent child like you or your brother." He grinned at her.

"I should have killed you the day I killed that bitch you call a mother," Orochimaru said turning to leave, slamming the door. Megome clutched her head in pain and agony as she felt tears sting her eyes, something she had never felt before. She felt hot tears stream down her face as she curled up into a tiny ball. She grabbed her shirt where her heart was and she felt more pour out of her eyes. 'Idiotic child.' she felt the tears stream faster as she felt her throat close up. 'Of course no one ever loved or cared for you. Who would ever want, such an insignifigant, smart ass, insolent child like you or your brother.' She finally held her face in her hands as she started to cry hysterically. 'I should have killed you the day I killed that bitch you call a mother.' She looked up at the door he had left out of.

"You think I don't know anything, but I know more than what I lead on. The only reason you didn't kill us," she whispered, "was because of my mother's love for us. She protected us with her life and you couldn't even touch us. You couldn't if you tried." She remembered how he grabbed her arm while holding the sleeve of his coat.

"Yeah, you still can't."

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

What is this? This trance? I can hear voices, alot of voices. People are around me, somehow. But I can't see or feel anything, accept for this unbearable pain in my head. I think I can see...someone, with a bowl...haircut. Lee.

Ariela's eyes opened completely as she saw nothing but white around her, and Lee staring her in the face, making her jump.

"Please Uncle Lee, don't do that to me, really," Ariela groaned as she felt another throb.

"Tsunade! She's completely awake!" Lee called as Tsunade looked up from a handheld videogame of video poker. She set it aside and stood up completely, walking over to the Uchiha princess.

"Look at someone who gave us all a scare," Tsunade said looking down at her. "Lee over here felt completely guilty and beat up over what happened to you. I think you owe him an apology." Everything started to come back to Ariela then. Then the guilt started to flow.

"I'm sorry Lee. I never meant to make you worry like that. I shouldn't have used it at all," Ariela whispered softly, as she looked around. "Where is everyone?" Tsunade realized that Lee was the only one there.

"Nashibu went to-"

"Nashibu's here?" Ariela exclaimed. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, he begged for no missions whatsoever just to see you fight today," Tsunade said seeing the girl grin. "Anyway, he went back to his seats with your mother, Sasuke went somewhere, probably to check on Megome-"

"She lived?" tsunade nodded as she continued.

"Kayano went to the bathroom, her stomach's been acting up lately, and that's about it. I've been sitting here playing video poker for a while now," Tsunade said picking up the game once more.

"Why is Lee still here?" She asked curiously. Tsunade chuckled as Lee held up a thumbs up and his teeth sparkled.

"I wanted to wait for your recovery, Ariela. I was truly worried about you like you were my own," Lee exclaimed happily. Tsunade smiled warmly at Lee's cheerfulness. You're about to have your own Lee. And that Child might be the luckiest thing alive in Konoha.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Mom! Dad!" Neji and Tenten turned around as Kea ran headfirst into her father, sliding him back slightly, making him smile.

"Look who's back and ready to fight again," Neji whispered as Tenten smiled happily.

"No way this Hyuga or any Hyuga of Neji's can stay down. There should be only two, right?" Tenten said turning to him angrily. Neji nodded quickly as possible. He remembered Tenten's comment last time he cheated. 'Your lucky I don't rip off your balls, boil them to a crisp and feed them to Akamaru!!!' He gulped knowing all the weapons Tenten had knowing she would only need a Kunai and that he had to go to sleep some time.

"But still, your fighting against Ichigo next, Kea," Tenten whispered softly. "Will you be able to fight him?" Kea nodded quickly.

"I promised Kena if she fought Nakaji, I would fight Ichigo," Kea explained as she looked toward her sister. "No twin ever breaks a promise with another twin." Kena grinned.

"Yup! You better fight your hardest!" Kena grinned happily. She laughed unnaturally, making Kea frown angrily. If I went first, she would have given up, no doubt about that.

Neji turned back to Kena, a vein popping out of his head, mostly like from aggravation and anger.

"Was it a trick of the light Kena, or did I see Nakaji KISS you, on the lips to be exact?" Neji whispered angrily. Kena gulped nervously.

"It was a trick of the light," Kena said quickly, her father shaking her head, but Tenten wrapped his arm in hers.

"Come on Neji, you know you kiss me when we were-"

"18. They're 14," Neji interrupted angrily. "Kea, you haven't kissed Ichigo, have you?" Kea shook her head truthfully her face two different colors.

"No way!"

"K-"

"Calm down Neji!" TEnten yelled angrily at him. "Last time I checked, our daughters weren't like us when we were teenagers," Tenten yelled at him. Kea and Kena exchanged glances.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kena asked, making both her parents blush. Tenten stared at the ground, Neji's cheeks slightly pink and getting darker.

"Yeah, what DID you guys do when you were our age?" Kea asked curiously. "Okay, maybe you just made out, but something tells me there's more to that." Neji stared at the ground even harder in unison with his wife. Kea and Kena winked at each other.

"When did you both lose your virginity?" Kena asked leaning closer to her parents. "And were you married?" Neji gulped. He was never this uncomfortable. And Tenten was acting as though she was deaf.

"When we were...17, 18," Neji muttered softly. Kea smiled.

"Were you married?" Kea asked softly, making Tenten turn completely red.

"No," they replied shortly in unison. Kea and Kena nodded at each other.

"You guys shouldn't be so protective of us. I mean, we aren't stupid, and we aren't going to be like you guys were," Kena said without thinking. Tenten gasped and glared as Neji got TWO anime veins.

"KENA!!!!!!!"

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Lee..." He looked up seeing Kayano walking slowly toward him, a sick expression on her face, looking like she was about to be sick.

"What is it? Morning sickness?" Lee asked as she stopped and leaned against the wall, holding her stomach tighter than ever. She shook her head.

"It's almost 2:00. And my stomach hurts really bad," Kayano whispered softly. "I think I need to go somewhere and rest right now." Lee nodded as he took her arm gently and lead her to the infirmary. Tsunade saw them enter and gestured toward a free bed.

"She has the stomach flu, that's all," Tsunade explained softly. "But it's not the best thing for her right now when she's pregnant. I suggest you forget about the exams and go home." Lee nodded as Kayano shook her head.

"No! I mean, this is my first Chunnin Exam ever! I don't want to miss it because I'm sick," she groaned as she held her stomach even harder. Tsunade shook her head.

"I've gotta go back out. The intermission's about to be over. Take her home as fast as you can Lee, and if things get worse, take her to the Hospital immediately. Shizune's there today and she'll know what to do more than anyone else if you ask me," Tsunade explained as she exited the door. Kayano let out another moan as Lee draped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

"I'll carry you home," Lee stated softly as he picked her up bridal style as she shook her head.

"No, please don't go out of your way," Kayano moaned softly as it got harder to see from energy loss. She was tired out. She shook her head again. "I think...I...ca-can...make...i...i..." Her head slumped backwards as her eye lids completely covering her ruby eyes, her mouth slightly open from her talking. Lee smiled._ That's my Water Angel._

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Everyone return to your seats as quickly as you can and prepare for the next match," Genma called out as people returned to their seats, the fighters all in the area. Everyone was staring at Megome, for she had black marks askew across the left side of her body and her eyes were even worse than ever now. She shot an evil glare at Orochimaru who was up above, preparing to watch her fight which was after Kea's. He seemed happy about it too.

"Please, Kea Hyuga and Ichigo Nara please come down for the next match," Genma called as Kea jumped down completely, Ichigo following.

"Anything before we start?" Kea nodded as she looked up at him.

"May the best person win," she said shaking his hand. Then she tightened her headband even harder for some reason, and fell back into the Hyuga stance.

"Alright, BEGIN!!!!"


	18. Chapter 18: Fifth Match:Kea&Ichigo

A/N: Everyone knows I don't like to write at the beginning of the stories, it seems to make me forget what I was going to type, but I need you guys to know. This story would have been out (Chapter 17: Intermission 1) 2 weeks ago if FF.N would let me upload the document. I even sent this in an email to have my friend Kratos Wilder try, and it wasn't even working for her, but we finally got it to work. But i'll will update my stories faster to help you out and finish this. After this one, I'll take a break from Naruto and start an InuYasha one, InuYasha and Sango. Something I always wanted to try. I think I will have it worked out pretty good. But really, I apologize and I still would like you to R&R. Please.

Oh yeah, and after that one, I will do an Anko and 4th. Not romance, well, slight romance, but still, Naruto doesn't know that Anko is his mother, and she doesn't know if she should tell him or not. I know it's not really his mom, but I mean, I can't stand the fact that he didn't have a mom, and the closest thing I could get was Anko. I thought Kurenai, but no, Asuma, Rin, not that's Kakashi, an then, well you get the idea. I would love to have Anko for a mom. You know, carefree, yet still lovable. She's named after sweets just like Naruto is an ingredient in Ramen. Well, back to the story.

Fifth Match: Kea and Ichigo

Chapter 18

Kea backed up and let her foot slide slightly. She had a disadvantage. She had told Ichigo about the Hyuga Blind Spot, and in their training, he always knew one way at least to get back there and stun her long enough to knock her out. Ichigo knew everything about her. Just like she knew everything about him. He wasn't from a clan, so there wasn't much to say, just as he admitted that he showed her everything before he used it. It was more of a bond than anything.

Ichigo started to run headfirst at her, surprising her slightly, making her step back as he swung a punch at her stomach, she dodging barely as she grabbed his arm and with her middle finger hit a point, making his arm fall limp. He stopped and jumped backwards, gripping his arm with another. She stared astonished.

"You said...that you only use distance attacks," Kea explained to him. "You can't use closer attacks! You said you couldn't!" Ichigo let out a slight sigh as he grabbed for a kunai again.

"I've been practicing," Ichigo said starting ot run at her. "Not to mention I might hurt you with my shadows and wind. I don't want to hurt that pretty little face." Kea sneered with a dark blush on her face, sticking her nose up at him as he ran at her without a time for her to defend. He swung the kunai toward her face, but her hand grabbed it and stole it, just as she received a countering blow toward the stomach. She staggered backwards with a gag and covered where the blow had been taken. Ichigo suddenly felt anger at himself and fear for her. Kena growled angrily at Ichigo.

"You dumbass sleezeball! Hit my sister like that again and I'll kill you!" Kena screamed out. "I'll beat you to a pulp Nara!!!!"

"You can't talk Kena. You're going to be a Nara eventually," Nakaji muttered, Kena turning around angrily, a darker blush than her sister's on her face.

"Shut up!"

"Kea, you okay-?" She fell over on her butt, making him walk slightly toward her. "Kea?"

"Gotcha!" She entwined her legs in his twisting his ankles, trying to make him fall over, but she gasped as she saw him bend backwards, pulling her off the ground, flipping her behind him. She stared in awe at him, confused like she had never been. Well, not never. _How is this possible? Ichigo was never this go at close range. He said he used to be like his mother. Distance Ninjustu, not Close Range Taijustu. This isn't supposed to happen at all. Where have I been this last month?_

"What the hell is going on!?" Kea cried out to the sky. She groaned as her head fell. Ichigo stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm gone for a month and all of a sudden you can be evenly matched to me!! How'd you make this much improvement in so little time!?" Ichigo shrugged as he thought back to his brother.

"I overlapped my training with Nakaji's. I'm going to be harder to beat now Kea," Ichigo stated falling back into a stance. "I'm not so easy to throw around now." He picked up his arm and rubbed the point she had hit; he was able to move it freely now. She regretted telling him how to fixed a hit pressure point.

"Whatever. You know that I can see everything. You'll never get a hit outta me anymore!" she yelled as she saw Ichigo run head first toward her, he reached out to grabbed her. She knocked his hand away as he somehow got behind her, making Kea, Kena, and Neji gasp.

"Watch out!"

"That's your-"

"My blindspot!" Ichigo was about to grab the back of her neck, but his hand stopped in midair.

"8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Kea yelled as Ichigo was knocked back into a limp pile. HE sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oww..."

"Y-you forgot, didn't you?" Kea asked softly, regaining her chakra steadily. Considering how she wasn't as strong as Kena, she took more than enough chakra outta her. Ichigo stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Ichigo said with a grin. Kea got a sweatdrop. That's a Nara for you. Careless...

"Now it's my turn!" Kea stated as she started to run toward Ichigo. She threw several shuriken at him, he grabbing his own kunai to throw them off track as he ran at her as well. He stopped as he saw her pull out her own, swinging at his face. He stopped hers with his own, her strength harder to throw off then before.

"I'm not the only one who's been training," Ichigo stated as he flung her off quickly. She recovered faster than normal and kicked his kunai out of his hand, grabbing it for himself. She smiled. She had two, he had none. She started to stab at him toward his stomach and then cut him off with the other, but he grabbed her right arm, just as her left started toward his stomach. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed it out of her hand, swung it between his fingers, and swung upward. SLIT!!!!!!! CLINK!!!!!!!!! There was the slight sound of a tear, skin and cloth, and then a large metallic sound like something being hit with great force.

Kea opened her eyes, looking down below her. She saw blood all over her hands, and felt a headache approaching. She touched between her eyes and her nose gently, feeling the crimson blood coming from a wound. It hurt like hell. Then she saw her headband on the ground, a large dent in it, probably from the Kunai. But then something else seemed to scare her. She looked up at Ichigo, scared along with being as white as a sheet. Ichigo was the same. Neji was astonished. _Why is Ichigo so surprised? Not unless...no, she didn't...she didn't keep THAT from him...did she?_

Kea saw her blood, and now tearstained bandage slit in two on the ground. She looked up at Ichigo, who seemed just as saddened and confused.

"Kea...how? Y-you're a twin...it's not fair..."

"Nothing's ever fair for me!!" Kea screamed angrily, covering her forehead. "I'm a Hyuga and the rules abide to me and my sister. Great Uncle Hiashi didn't want both of us to suffer...so he made one of us get it...me..."

"B-but why-?" 

"Because I was weaker!" She screamed at him. "I heard him myself. Kena needs to accomplish more since she's older, and she didn't need the Curse Mark to hold her back. So he placed on me...right on my birthday. You don't know how much that hurt me...not to mention they wouldn't even let my father come with me!" Ichigo stared in astonishment. He remembered their 4th birthday. How her father took Kea out somewhere. He never thought much of it. It was her birthday, and nothing ever bad really happened on birthdays.

"Is that why you left the birthday party?" Ichigo asked softly. Kea nodded as her tears started to flow faster.

"You remember how I was. I was just like Kena. Happy all the time. I smiled and talked. Now look at me. People think I cut myself," Kea whispered softly. "This thing on my forehead took everything from me. Not only me, but my family. Kena was always sad because I was never myself again. Because I never tried my hardest. My mom practically cried for me every time I saw her. My father was never the same again. He heard my screams and almost cried himself, knowing he couldn't be there for me."

"Why would your uncle do that-?"

"Because he said it's part of the Hyuga Clan!" Kea yelled. "Sometimes I even regret even being born into this family," Kea whispered softly. "Sometimes I just want to disappear. I think about how much better everyone else's life would be without me being here. But sometimes, I'm just so happy that I was the decoy and that I protected Kena from getting this on her. So now, she doesn't have to suffer."

"But you do..."

"I don't care. People already think less of me. So why think of myself," she said more of a statement then a question. She slightly laughed. "But my father always said...that he was grateful for me and Kena being born, considering they couldn't have any more children. But I think that if me and Kena weren't twins, just Kena, I think they'd be even happier than they are now."

"Don't say that!" she saw Ichigo staring down at her. "That mark on your forehead isn't meant to pull you down, only to try and make you get up and be stronger. That's why your Uncle might have put it on you. It's supposed to make you perservere. Don't give up because you've been marked with something. Get up and **do **something because you're marked with something." Kea smiled weakly as Ichigo reached his hand out to help her up. She accepted it and got to her feet, tying her headband back on as tight as she could and wiped the blood off her face.

"Thanks, Ichigo," she whispered, him smiling.

"That's what a boyfriend's for," Ichigo stated as a question mark appeared above her head. _Boyfriend? When-? ____**"I vow to protect you with my life," Ichigo explained crouching down. "Your the most important person to me...no matter what!!"' **__Oh!! That's right! He is my boyfriend! _

"Yeah, thanks," she repeated with a big grin. Kena cheered like a maniac.

"Come on, Kea! I want to fight you next! YOU CAN WIN!!!" Kena called out, Megome scoffing. She looked back to her father, who was staring down at the match, aggravated. He wanted blood and gore. She glared angrily, gripping the metal bar, bending it. _You made me cry, you sick bastard. I hate you._ She gripped it even harder, everyone looking toward her who was going to fight or already had. Kena looked back down at her sister, trying to get rid of the fear she had felt. _I can beat her!_

"Kea?" She looked up at him, seeing him smile weakly.

"What is it?"

"I give up," Ichigo said with a smile. Her jaw dropped completely.

"No way! You can't give up! You said you wouldn't!" Kea yelled at him. "No, no, no!" Ichigo shook his head , then looked back up at her.

"I'm all out of moves," Ichigo explained softly. She stared in disbelief.

"What about your shadows? What about your wind?" she asked coounting them off. HE sighed.

"I was training before I got here. All morning and I used all my chakra. Didn't you notice that I wasn't using much on Sanani either," Ichigo explained. "So I'm done. I have nothing else to really do." Kea stared at him along with many others.

"I give up!" He called to Genma. He shook his head and nodded then. Always the Naras who give up. Even if they don't like someone. Even if they do like someone. The Naras are a Shadow and Wind Clan now. They made their own. At first, it was merely Shadow, but then he married the Sand Kunoichi who used wind, so pretty much, they've got their generation set.

"Match goes to Kea Hyuga," Genma called as Ichigo started back up the stairs, Kea following. She smiled weakly. He's such a copycat. Kena glared at Ichigo, making her aggravated.

"Man! There are hardly any knockout matches! How are we supposed to do anything?" Kena asked angrily. Kea giggled as she looked at Ichigo, who was smiling at his brother.

"Next Match: Kena Hyuga Vs. Megome Uchiha." Kena grinned as she gave Nakaji a hug and trotted down the stairs. Megome merely jumped over the damaged bar and landed quickly. Sasuke had just gotten back with Sakura and they had sat down. Sasuke saw Megome and the mark, and the aura. Sakura saw it as well. He stared. No! How can that be?

"Ready?" Megome gripped her fist, hearing her knuckles pop.

"Never been any better," She whispered. Kena gulped and nodded.

"BEGIN!!!!"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Lee!!" he looked up from his daze. He was bored, but he was just as worried. Sickness isn't good when someone's going to have a baby. It sorta makes it worse.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing her hand over her stomach. She had woken up. She said nothing at first, but then Lee spoke. "You should go back to sleep. I mean, you need your rest." She reached out and grabbed his hand. He blinked twice. "Kayano-?" She pulled him over her body, making him blush.

"K-Kayano! You are sick-" She sighed and shook her head. His hand was placed over her stomach, as he felt a slight bump. She smiled at him as he smiled back. "Oh! You felt it kick!" Kayano nodded, but then frowned.

"Something's wrong, Lee. I mean, I can feel it," Kayano whispered softly. He nodded, not understanding. She took his face and faced her own. "No, I mean really really bad. Someone's life is at stake. Who's supposed to be fighting?" Lee shrugged and scratched his head.

"I don't know-"

"You have to go check. Who ever is fighting now is going to be in trouble," Kayano explained softly. Lee shook his head.

"No way am I going to leave you here alone," Lee objected, she placed a kiss on his cheek, making his face turn completely red.

"This is serious Lee. I feel this massive chakra, not normal for a mere Genin. Something's wrong, like she got a sudden burst of power," she explained. "Please Lee. I'll be fine." He gulped, not sure. He was scared now more than ever to leave her since the Mist Village Incident. He really didn't like that.

"Fine, I-I will go. But do not answer the door at all, or move from this spot," Lee explained, Kayano nodding quickly.

"I've learned my lesson, Lee." he nodded as he raced to the arena. Kayano grabbed her stomach in pain, the kicking wasn't helping at all. She closed her eyes.

"This feeling in my stomach isn't a sickness, it's someone's fear. One of the twins's fear. That chakra is coming from their opponent," Kayano whispered to herself, the kicking continuing. "You feel it too, don't you Little One?"

A/N: Like I said at the top, I just hate the fact that it wouldn't let me update at all. It's not fair and now reviews aren't coming in at all. It's not really fair. Please continue to R&R. I will update as much as you.


	19. Chapter 19: Sixth Match: Kena&Megome 1

Sixth Match: Kena and Megome Pt. 1

Chapter 19

Lee was running as fast as he could to the stadium, trying to go even faster then ever as he saw it come into view. He didn't like the thought of leaving Kayano by herself after what happened that one time, so he was hurrying. He remembered what she had said._**Something's wrong, Lee. I mean, I can feel it. No, I mean really really bad. Someone's life is at stake. Who's supposed to be fighting?' **_Lee gulped as he jumped over a large log quickly, continuing his pace. _**'You have to go check. Who ever is fighting now is going to be in trouble.' **_He tried to hurry up.

They had left before Kea's fight. He had hoped she would win. Maybe they were on Kena's fight...Lee's eyes suddenly had a hint of tears. _Not the twins, please, not either of them. __**'This is serious Lee. I feel this massive chakra, not normal for a mere Genin. Something's wrong, like she got a sudden burst of power.'**_ Lee tried to speed up. He was hoping that it was false alarm, but Kayano was rarely wrong.

"Kea, Kena. Please hold on!"

Kayano rolled over on the bed, her arms tightly around her stomach. She let out a moan, feeling another agonizing pain. She closed her eyes. Nii, janawa ye kaya...ganiva. Nii janawa ye kaya...ganiva.

She opened them, and then blinked slightly, closing her eyes, falling asleep. Hearing a drum and a guitar, hands clapping.

FLASHBACK

"Lee! Lee!! Wake up!!" she was obviously younger, her hair was shorter and was out, her face covered in blood. She was holding Lee's injured head in her hands, he staring blankly up at her; the same look that he wore after his fight with Gaara the first time, when Gai confronted him. "Y-you have to stay awake okay? You have to!"

"I am fine, Kayano. A scratch will not hurt me," Lee muttered drifting off to sleep. She shook him.

"Lee, you have to stay awake till the ANBU get here! LEE!!!" she yelled at him. He forced a smile.

"Sing me a song," he whispered softly, Kayano's tears starting to form. "Please. Sing me something." Kayano stared down at him, closing her eyes.

"Laneya aka ne. Tsunate no ke. Anako yo u sea, me kea no... La la la, keyo ya lala. La la la, keto ya lala," she sang softly. Lee smiled weakly.

"What does that mean?" he asked weakly. Kayano looked at the sky, seeing the clouds flash from lightning.

"M-my who ancient Generation were Gypsies, about 200 years ago. There was this horrible war, and they wanted all of them killed off, murdered. She went into hiding and made up several songs from the language that they had created. It was so long ago, they barely translated it," Kayano explained. "I know part of it though. You want me to tell you?" he nodded weakly as she took a deep breath.

"Please, my friend, my love. Please my beatiful morning dove. Do not cry from misery and pain, it will only leave your heart and love in vain. Your tears will never go unnoticed. Your tears will never go unnoticed," she whispered softly. "Never, never, never. Never, never, never."

"That's really pretty," he whispered. Kayano chuckled weakly as the rain started to fall.

"When those with the Kekkei Genkai had to go into hiding, my mother sang it to me and my twin sister, Lekona," Kayano whispered. "That was the last thing Lekona heard before they caught her. It was also a lullaby to make every child fall asleep." Lee opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Your sister...Is she dead?" Kayano looked at the mud in front of her.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I lost my best friend then, and that song always seems to make all the pain go away," Kayano stated. "They said gypsies had mystical powers, maybe that song was a healing one. Could ease a child's nightmares and dreams. Take all the pain away."

"Possibly. I feel better already," Lee whispered, reaching for her hand. He brought it to his lips lightly and kissed it gently. "Do not cry. I am fine, really." Kayano smiled weakly.

"You want to hear my favorite?" She asked gently. He nodded and turned over in her lap.

"Nii, janawa ye kaya...ganiva. Nii janawa ye kaya, ganivo," she sang softly. She suddenly stopped singing, Lee's eyes opening.

"Why did you stop?" he asked softly. "It was so nice." Kayano shook her head.

"I think that's enough for now. I think I've forgotten it," Kayano explained, smiling weakly at him. He chuckled and closed his eyes back.

"Maybe you should have became a singer and dancer instead of a ninja," he whispered with a chuckle. She blushed slightly.

"I could have if I wanted to, but I just...didn't. I can sing and dance like it's nothing," Kayano explained. "My sister was like that, just like my mother, and her mother, and her mother. My father's sister and his mother." He smiled at her.

"You will have to show me how you dance eventually," Lee said with a grin. "Your voice is already youthful." She giggled uncontrollably.

"You're so silly."

FLASHBACK ENDED

She stopped imagining the song in her mind as she felt her stomach again. It seemed to have calmed down slightly. _Maybe the song that eases a child. Kayo Ya Lala._ She started to hum the song softly, the kicking completely stopping as if it merely wanted to hear that song.

"La la la, kayo ya lala. La la la, kayo ya lala."

* * *

"Lee? What are you doing here? Lady Tsunade said that you were leaving," Tenten stated as she saw the green beast appear, panting for breath. Tenten stared. She was at the entrance to the seating area, and seeing Lee tired was not normal. The hyper active, always asking for more Lee? No way.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked. She looked around. "You did NOT leave Kayano home!!" Tenten asked seeing Lee nodded.

"What f-fight is going on?" he asked taking gasps. She heard a loud noise, like someone's feet running at a very fast pace. She looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura hurrying to Tsunade, which normally wasn't allowed.

"Kena Vs. Megome," Tenten stated. "Kea won her match, but what's-?" Lee stared down, recgnizing it as well. That aura that had saved him. The one made out of pure evil. He stared as his eyes got wide. He grabbed Tenten's shoulders and shook her like she did to wake him up that very day.

"You have to stop this match! You must!! Kena's life is at the very risk!! Now more than ever!!" Lee explained. "That aura and power is being supplied by Orochimaru!!" Tenten's eyes got wide at that comment.

"How-?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are going to Tsunade right now, while you try to coach Kena on! This is very serious at the most! I have to go back home! Kayano is waiting for me eagerly. Goodbye Tenten-chan!" Lee said politely as he started running again.

"Don't go so fast Lee! You'll use all of your...stamina..."

* * *

Kena's eyes were completely seen (wide) as she saw how fast this Megome could move. She was running at her like Lee without weights. She threw several shuriken at her, but all of a sudden, she was gone. Kea stared in awe at how much the girl could do. Ariela didn't give her much of a chance to do that.

"Over here." Kena's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Megome's fist meet her stomach. She felt large amounts of blood overflow out. She had broken some bones and by the way it looked, she didn't really try. Kena grabbed her arm and shoved her away, her falling on the ground. She coughed tremendously, even more blood dripping from her mouth. Kea had never seen her sister in this much trauma before. She closed her eyes.

"Come on, Kena. Get up," she whispered. "Come on!!! GET UP!!!!" She yelled finally able to cheer like her sister did. "You can beat her!!" Kena felt tears in her eyes. _Kea..._

'What's wrong with you? Why don't you ever try?' Kena yelled at her little sister as she stood, wiping her face of the blood. 'Why do you act like you're so weak?'

'Because I am!' she yelled angrily. 'You were born with more power than me, and plus the thing on my head has dragged me even farther down than you know!'

'You're stronger than me!' Kena yelled back. 'You think I'm so strong? I wouldn't have lasted through all the pain that I have! It's not fair!! I cry because of how you act.' She felt tears in her eyes. 'I hate seeing you this way, and nothing i ever do seems to help. And then you keep saying you want to be me.' Kea stared in astonishment. 'I wish I was you. If I could be you, I would be able to stand anything. Maybe even more.'

'How can you want to be me?' Kea asked. 'So much pain and misery. Hate and fear. Tears and sweat.'

'Because whatever that doesn't kill you, makes you strong,' Kena explained softly. 'You're still alive, right?' Kea smiled at her sister.

'Yeah.'

"Is that it?" she asked as Kena stood up up, still tasting blood in her mouth. "No more Hyuga specialty? No Byuakugan? And you say the Hyuga Clan is so much better." Kena activated her blood limit, staring into Megome's eyes. She stepped back. _No way. She. She doesn't want to kill me. She doesn't want to attack me at all. It's her father that's making her do this. It makes no sense. _She looked at her neck, seeing the Curse Mark. She frowned. I still have to fight her though. No matter what.

Her eyes focused on Megome's chakra points, seeing her most harsh spots. She started after her, remembering that Megome could disappear. She started to Gentle -Fist toward her stomach, but she disappeared. Kena grinned as Megome's figure that had not yet appeared yet, had now been hit right in the chest.

"UGH!!!!!" Kena stood up straight and stared at her opponents body. She had hit the right lung, opposite of the left and her heart. She was going to try and kill the girl. Megome sat up straight and grabbed her chest. She was wheezing, and everyone could hear her. Kena saw her frail body as Megome looked up to her, red eyes almost knocking Kena over. She stepped back quickly, still staring. _Those defenseless eyes. The ones that are filled with blood, sweat, and tears. She's just like Kea._

"Me-Megome," she whispered as she got an evil glare as an answer. The girl struggled to stand up, still clutching her chest, along with wheezing and coughing combined.

"No way. I'm going to lose to you. I know who you're like. You're like my father. You think I'm weak and defenseless. You think I'm nothing but trash. Foolish, incompetent, insolent, little bitch, don't you?" She asked as her eyes started to shine. Before Kena could answer, Megome spoke. "Your life will end here, just like I'll end my father's. No one, will underestimate me...ANYMORE!!!!"

A/N: That's it for now. What do you think?


	20. Chapter 20: Sixth Match: Kena&Megome 2

Sixth Match: Kena and Megome Pt. 2

Chapter 20

_**"Come on, Kayano! Sing it!" She was blushing as she shook her head frantically. She stared at the flames under the moonlit sky. She was 14 years old. "Please, baby sister?" Kayano shook her head. She felt like she was staring in a mirror with those red eyes and blue hair. It was the bloodline. That hair and those eyes. That's the color of water and blood.**_

_**"I know how." They looked up and saw a man with red eyes and brown skin, a guitar in his lap. Kayano smiled weakly. He started to string it slowly, waiting for her to come in. Kayano saw her sister shove her. **_

_**"Go ahead!" Kayano sighed as she saw her mother smile at her weakly.**_

_**"Go ahead. We'll join in," she explained, her red eyes glowing. **_

_**"Nii, jinawa ye ka...ganiva..." she sang softly and slowly, closing her eyes tight. "Nii, jinawa ye-"**_

_**"Kaa, ganivo..." She looked at her big sister, hearing her sing a high note. She smiled happily as her father started to string a faster upbeat song. Everyone started to clap their hands as Lekona grabbed her arm.**_

_**"Come on!!" she said as she started to dance with her. "Go on!" **_

_**"Nii, jinawa ye ka, gatinla!" Kayano sang loudly.**_

_**"La la la lai, la la la lai, la la la lai la!" Lekona sang.**_

_**"Nii, jinawa ye ka, gatinla!"**_

_**"La la la lai, la la la lai, la la la lai la!"**_

_**"Travel dini too," Kayano sang spinning around.**_

_**"Tilitonte tolite," her sister said melodically.**_

_**"Tilitonte tolite!!" They sang together. His father started to play a solo with guitar as the twins danced around happily, Lekona giggling spinning her sister around. Kayano raised her hands above her head as her father stopped playing with all clapping and music stopping. Lekona smiled at her baby sister.**_

_**"See, I told you I'd make you feel better!" Lekona whispered, Kayano smiling as she gave her sister a hug.**_

_**"Thanks big sister-" suddenly someone ran into the tiny camp. Lekona smiled.**_

_**"Hello Uncle Neko! We were just starting!" Lekona stated as she grabbed her chest, starting to cough. Kayano looked to her nervously, most of all worried. Still coughing, she shook her head. "I-I'm fine. It's not bad enough to go get the medicine." Kayano still staring at her was pulled out of her thoughts.**_

_**"Hurry! We must get up and leave! The Ninja are coming!" Neko explained, everyone's eyes getting wide. Kayano grabbed her knapsack and strapped it on her back and created water with her hand, putting out the fire.**_

_**"How much time do we have?" she asked.**_

_**"Not much. They're a mile away, and coming up fast," Neko explained Kayano starting up as fast as she could. "No Kayano, you must lead the group." Her eyes got wide. **_

_**"W-what!?" she asked astonished.**_

_**"You are the only one who has ninja skills and the most likely to survive," Neko explained, making Kayano shake her head frantically. She looked to her mother for help.**_

_**"We'd be the safest if you led us, Kayano," her mother stated, her father looking serious. She gulped nervously and looked at the ground.**_

_**"O-okay, I'll do it."**_

Kayano squirmed around her bed, her eyes tight, dreaming about something. It seemed to be a nightmare to her. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes even harder, sweat pouring down her face.

"N-no...d-don't...lead..."

* * *

Kena stepped backwards as she saw the girl raise up and take her hand off her chest, trying to breath on her own. Kena watched her as she ran at her as such a quick speed, she barely had time to activate her Byuakugan. It made no sense. Before she could dodge it she got a blow to the stomach again and a new one to the jaw, knocking her backwards. Kena didn't move a muscle once she hit the ground. She felt her body aching more than it ever though she could. She really was weak if she couldn't take a few punches. _I can't beat her. She's too strong. How can she be so powerful when she just lost to Ariela? It's illogical... _

She coughed again and wiped the blood away from her mouth again as she heard her mother cheering her own. No, she wasn't cheering...she was telling her to quit! B-but why? Did she not have trust in her daughter? Kena stood up completely, ignoring her mother. It was pitiful that her mom didn't even think she could win.

"Megome, why do you hate me so much-"

"Because I've had nothing but hate toward me my whole life!" She yelled angrily. "Absorbing all that for over 12 years. It just sits...and sits...and sits...till you can't take it anymore. It's aggravating if you know what I mean. So I have to waste it on you. I've tried on my father and I couldn't if I tried to waste it all on Masashi. He's the only real thing I had in my life, and he hates just as much as I do. You just happened to be unlucky enough to fight me."

"But I've done nothing to you-"

"You might not have, but your all I have to waste my anger on," she stated holding up the handsigns, Monkey, Dog, Ram, Horse, Tiger. "Fire Style: Fire Whip Jutstu."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" several Jonin blocked the way as the Fifth Hokage looked toward Sasuke and Sakura. She nodded, the Jonin moving as Gaara watched them closely. _Sasuke Uchiha...Long time no see..._

"What is it? Is Ariela okay?" Tsunade asked worried, they shaking their heads.

"N-no! That girl, Megome! She's under Orochimaru's Curse Mark!" Sakura explained nervously.

"That's why she's so strong! That's where that extra chakra's coming from! It can't contain it all in her body! Did they check her body before they let her out?" Sasuke asked nervously. Tsunade pu her finger to her cheek, looking at the sky, thinking hard, tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Ummm...I think she let herself out..." Tsunade thought, Gaara shaking his head, Sasuke staring at her with a sweatdrop, Sakura screaming, "Tsunade!!!"

"What? I didn't know-"

"That's one of Neji-kun and Tenten-chan's only children and they cannot have anymore!!" Sakura yelled angrily. "And you know how long it took them to get those twins." Tsunade suddenly felt Lee's weight of guilt over her shoulders.

"I will stop the-"

"Let it continue." They all looked to Gaara, who had finally spoken, which made Sakura gasped and turn to him.

"Why? Kena Hyuga, is only 1 out of 2 of Neji Hyuga's children and she has the greatest risk of dying right now if she doesn't give up or the match is cancelled!!" She yelled angrily. "Neji and Tenten, not to mention Lee and Kayano, and Kea will be heartbroken if something happens-"

"This is the strongest Hyuga in history, am I not correct?" Gaara whispered in a calm, yet icy voice. Sakura stopped dead in her sentence. "She won't die. I will make sure of it. She has to fight strong opponents to get strong." Gaara looked to Sasuke. "Is that not right, Sasuke?" Sasuke strained a nodded as Sakura shot a glare at him, making him stop dead in his tracks. Man, he'll be sleeping on the couch.

"But-"

"No buts. If you always hide from your opponents, or don't try against opponents, then you are weak and will stay weak," Gaara whispered angrily. "Let the Hyuga Heir be. I will be in charge and take full responsibility of this match." Sasuke looked at Sakura, who looked to Tsunade. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kazekage Gaara-sama is completely in control of this match."

* * *

_**"Kayano! They've caught up!!" Several screams were heard as she whipped around, seeing Mist Nin appear out of nowhere, slaughtering them all, any with those legendary red eyes and blue hair. Kayano saw so much blood that she had never seen. She covered her face as she backed away from a new body, tripping over one behind her. She closed her eyes, tears leaking out.**_** I've failed. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't-**

_**"Kayano!!!" She turned and saw her mother holding off a man with an unpracticed water jutstu. She didn't know what she was doing at all while her father was holding off another with a pocket knife. But they just wouldn't die. She heard her mother scream as she watched a Mist Nin grin. **_

_**"Time for you to die water beast," He said raising his Kunai. Kayano started to run, forming a sword out of water, changing to ice, but she tripped over a tree root. **_

"_**MOM NO!!!!!!!!!" She closed her eyes as she heard a loud and clear slit and she felt water on her. She opened her eyes in sobs, seeing it wasn't water, but her mother's blood. She screamed even louder as she saw her father see her mother. He growled angrily and started to attack randomly, which worked for a while, but eventually, he was caught from the behind. Kayano closed her eyes as a rain of senbon fell on her father, striking like bullets, making his body jerk limply. She covered her face as she stared at her father's body. She started to cry uncontrollably, remembering Lekona. **_

_**She stood quickly and looked around, not noticing the Nin trying to surround her. She growled and shot a dagger through one of them, looking everywhere. One grabbed her wrist as she made another sword, sticking it right through him. She pulled it out and hit another in the chest with the base of the sword. She rose it above her head and cut through one, splitting it in half. She was doused in blood, her chest heaving, tears still streaming. She heard a cough as the sword disintegrated to liquid water with a splat. **_

_**"L-lekona...LEKONA!!!!!" She heard the coughing grow harder as she tried to run as fast as she could toward the sound. She saw her sister sitting in a grass bed, surrounded by trees. She heard Nin following her, so she quickly grabbed her sick sister.**_

_**"C-come on, Lekona," she strained as her sister's body fell limp.**_

_**"N-no, get away. Leave me-"**_

_**"No! Mom and Dad are dead, you're all I have left," Kayano whispered limping from an unknown injury. Instead of trying to run away, she held up a handsign, disappearing. The Nin still appeared, looking around.**_

_**"They were here," the leader whispered.**_

_**"I know where they are. I have already tracked her," a solem voice whispered, making his boss grin. His master grinned evilly, remembering that his pupil had been the oddball and wasn't born with the legendary eyes and hair. Which was a pretty good thing. He hated the Sheleka Clan for their blood lines, along with many others. **_

_**"A Sheleka Clan Massacre wouldn't be a massacre if there were surviviors," He whispered evilly, gripping his sword. "Though a few brown skinned, red eyed Ishbalans wouldn't be a problem either." **_

_**Kayano stepped on a tree and laid her sister down against the trunk, dropping her bag lightly. She started to dig hungrily like she was full of greed. Her sister started to cough even harder, making her dig faster.**_

_**"Where is it!? I brought it, I'm sure!!" she yelled as she continued to throw stuff away of importance. Kunai, Scrolls, Weapons, Water and other needs. She pulled out a bottle that was brown and had an odd color liquid in it. She smiled as she pulled the quirk out. "H-here, Lekona, drink up, hurry!" She reached, her hand shaking and weak, and grabbed the bottle, pulling it up to her lips. Right before she could gulp it down, she saw a large bird, making her stop. She and her sister screamed as the large CROW (now identified) swooped down and knocked them both out of the tree. **_

_**Kayano and Lekona screamed as they fell out. Kayano sat up, her back aching like hell, her sister had landed in a bush, cushioning her landing. Kayano looked around as Lekona started to cough even harder. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the bottle. It had shattered to pieces, the contents in a large wet pile. She screamed as she tried to lift it using her Kekkei Genkai, but it didn't seem to work at all. She kept trying, Lekona coughing up blood into her hand. Her eyes softened as she looked up at her little sister, the blood on her hand on around her lips. **_

_**"Leko, no-"**_

_**"It's gone, Kaya. The medicine, it's too thick for you to return it to me," Lekona said with a harder cough, even more blood coming up. She grabbed her chest, now struggling to breath. **_

_**"C-come on, Lekona, don't kid around-"**_

_**"I'm gonna die, Leko," she whispered, Kayano's eyes getting wide. "There's nothing you could do about it. Nothing-"**_

_**"Don't say that!!" She screamed angrily. "There's always something you can do about it. No matter what, I swear that you will not die-"**_

_**"Kaya, don't doubt it. You're in denial-" A sudden upchuck of blood poured out of her mouth the cough louder and harder, blood appearing more and more.**_

_**"D-don't die-" Lekona's eyes rolled to the back of her head, falling over into Kayano's lap. "NO!!!!" She started to cry hysterically, bawling like she had just lost her own life and she was heading for hell. Life to her was like hell without her family.**_

_**"We'll say, 'Goodbye lost Heaven.'" she looked down, seeing Lekona's eyes lazy, like she was going to pass out any minute along with her lips moving to their parents favorite song. Kayano opened her mouth and sang along, tears steaming down even faster.**_

_**"How we have longed for Heaven," they sang together. "We're letting go, of something we never had, time goes to fast, Heaven is lost. We'll say 'Goodbye lost Heaven.' How we have longed for Heaven. We're letting go, of something we never had, time goes so fast, Heaven is lost...Heaven, is lost." Lekona's eyes dropped lazily, Kayano staring. **_

_**"C-come on, Lekona. W-wake up, you know...I d-don't think it's fair that you get to go with mom and Dad," Kayano said shaking her hard. "LEKONA!!!!!!!!" **_

_**"I sense her chakra. It's very weak." She turned and heard a voice that was solem and sad, really depressing. Enough to make someone cry. She gulped as she stared.**_

_**"Go ahead, Kayano."She looked down at Lekona again, her eyes not open. "I'll hold them off."**_

_**"How-"**_

_**"I think they'll think that I'm going to die and considering we're twins, they won't know. Go..." Kayano stood up shakily, her knees knocking together, making her feel sick. All the blood on her seemed to be making a smell, along with the blood on her fingers of those she had slain. Those stunk the worst. **_

_**She quickly started to run behind a tree, not going any farther to see if someone was going to give her enough time. She saw a tall Nin appear with a mask over his face. His mask was slit, but still had the Village of the Mist. She saw what looked like a little boy, about 8 years old. Kayano recognized him as soon as he pulled that tiny mask off.**_

_**"Haku-kun," she breathed. After an accident with his mother and father, he ran away before anyone could find and take him in. It was her nephew, only because her eldest sister who would have been 24 had had him. **_

_**"Why do you wish to kill them off?" Haku asked softly. His eyes were wide, the leader looking down him. "Why do you hate them so much, Zabuza?" **_

_**"I hate Gypsies, which is where their blood originated, and their Kekkei Genkai's," Zabuza whispered. "Not to mention, my ancestors killed theirs and I guess I should them." Kayano stared as her body started to shake.**_

_**"This is my Aunt Kayano," Haku whispered. He didn't remember she was a twin. "She's dead, is she not?" Haku asked looking up. Zabuza shook his head. **_

**"No, she's plenty alive," Zabuza whispered. HE bent down as he leaned over and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder as a cough was heard. "She's got that disease. I know what'll cure that." He started to walk off, her body swinging left and right. She opened her eyes, seeing Kayano staring at her. She mouthed the words, "Goodbye Baby Sister" softly as Kayano's eyes brimmed to tears.**

Kayano's eyes flashed open, feeling the real tears pouring down her face.

"Why are you crying?" she looked up and saw Lee, looking at her worried if anything. "You were crying, calling for Lekona, your mother, and your father. You had a dream about them, did you not?" Kayano had told Lee everything. She merely nodded, him smiling weakly.

"It was more like a flashback. It happened the same way it did in real life," Kayano whispered as her eyes filled up with tears. Lee sat on the bed and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay. I'm sure that Lekona's death was unfortunate," Lee said nodding. Kayano gave a simple grunt, not in agreement, but in pain.

"That power just got stronger...did you find out who's match it was?" Kayano asked softly. Lee nodded as he started to frown.

"Yes. It's Kena's match. And she is fighting a dangerous person. Someone with a Curse Seal on them from Orochimaru. If the match does not stop, she might die," Lee said solemly. Kayano punched him hard in the arm, making him grab it in pain. "Ow! Kayano!"

"Don't say that! She'll live and I bet she can," Kayano whispered as she grabbed her stomach hard. "I just hope it's soon so I this pain'll stop."

* * *

A long stream of fire appeared out of Megome's hand as she glided it around, it seeming to follow her every move. 

"Now DIE!!!" she said as she directed her hand as if she had tried to whip her with a Horsewhip. The flames followed her command as Kena dodged miraculously. Megome conjured up another one, striking left and right, making Kena work hard not to get hit. Soon she threw one at her stomach, which she dodged, but she recieved a blow to the face from the whip.

Kena's screams echoed throughout the arena, making many look eager for it to go on. Neji had returned now (bathroom break) and saw this. He remembered seeing Sasuke as so as well. He was just as worried as Tenten.

"T-tenten, that aura-"

"I know. Lee...he said Kayano could sense it so far away. It must be bad," Tenten stated as she felt tears sting her eyes. "She's losing, Neji. All those blows she took and she only landed one on her. She's going to lose-" Neji pulled her into an embrace.

"She'll get through this, Ten. She'll win, I'm sure..."

Sakura shot a glare at Gaara, who seemed unphazed. He knew if anyone was going to die and he knew when. And by the way he looked, Kena wasn't going to die. Gaara seemed confident about it too.

Kena touched her cheek, a burnt scar mark on her face, smelling the sickening smell of burnt flesh made her sick. she started to stand, Megome glared harder.

"Why do you get up? You know that you've lost," Megome whispered, Kena standing up completely, preparing for the whips to attack her. "Oh well. It's your funeral..." she threw each whip once more, Kena's Byuakugan activated, making her able to dodge them as she ran toward her. Megome gasped as she continuously tried to stop the Hyuga Heiress, but failed.

"So much for my funeral..." Kena stated weakly, her elbow meeting her stomach, Megome being thrown back. "I'm more concerned..." she appeared behind her and hit her back, everyone hearing the deafening crack. She grabbed her and pushed her back as she hit only 4 vital points. She hit the lung she had hit already, the heart, the other lung, and stomach. "About yours."

Kena stopped and fell on the ground crosslegged, sighing as she saw Megome's body fall limp. She scratched her head angrily, feeling tired.

"I didn't want to try this hard."

"Meme!!" She looked up as she saw Masashi, glaring angrily, his evil eyes returned. He growled at her, Kena gulping nervously. He jumped over the bar, landing hard into the ground, running to his sister. "Meme!! Meme!!! Megome, answer me!!!" Orochimaru sighed angrily. She failed. If she can't even beat this Hyuga Trash, how can she beat me?

"Megome!!!! MEGOME!!!!" Kena started to feel bad, Masashi turning to her, actual tears in her eyes. "You bitch, you KILLED MY SISTER!!!!!!!" Kena gasped as he started to run at her. Genma stopped him, an anger deep inside of the male Uchiha.

"This is none of your concern-"

"You're going to protect her after she killed my little sister!?" Masashi yelled angrily. "I should have killed hers when I had the chance!!! I shouldn't have held back because Meme told me too!!!!" He screamed as Kena's eyes got wide.

"She told you not to hurt Kea-"

"And now I regret every bit of it. I regret ALL OF IT!!! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER SO YOU COULD FEEL MY PAIN!!!!!" He yelled angrily as nurses and doctors appeared and took Megome away to the infirmary again. Masashi continued to stare at Kena.

"I'll avenge her and kill you when you least expect it. Watch your back, Hyuga Trash," Masashi whispered dangerously, starting after his sister. Genma sighed and looked at Kena, who looked terrified. He reached down and helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked softly, Kena nodding, still staring in the direction the Masashi Uchiha had just exited in. "The match goes to you." Kena nodded as Genma announced it.

"The match goes to Kena Hyuga!!"

Kena still stunned as everyone started to cheer.

"I told you so," Gaara whispered with an actual smile toward Sakura, making her stick her nose up. Sasuke smirked. _Obviously she's not a know-it-all..._

Kayano looked down at her stomach and smiled at the Handsome Devil.

"I think it's calm down now. I think Kena's won the match, Lee," she stated with a smile. Lee gave a thumbs up and his Gai-sensei smile.

"I knew she could do it."

"Kena!!" She saw Kea appear down as she smiled weakly. "Good job! You had us all scared for a minute." Nakaji appeared beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You did okay for a girl," he stated, Kena nudging him.

"Whatever."

Tenten jumped on Neji's back and hugged his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew she could do it! I told you so!" Tenten said with a grin on her face, sticking her tongue out. Neji got a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"That's sounds like something you would say Tenten," Neji muttered under his breath, Tenten glaring.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Genma smiled. Strongest Hyuga in History, eh? I can see why. But I see the other twin...Genma thought to himself, seeing Kea blush as Ichigo smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Being stronger for some reason. I don't know why though...

"Next and Final Match!!" Genma called, all voices hushed and quiet. Kea and Kena counted on their hands.

"First match: Ichigo and Sanani," Kea thought carefully.

"Second: Kea and Masashi," Kena said continuing.

"Third: Megome and Ariela."

"Fourth: Kena and Nakaji."

"Fifth: Kea and Ichigo."

"Sixth: Kena and Megome."

"That means," Kena said turning to her little sister, her eyes just as wide.

"We have to face off!" They said in unison.

"Seventh and Final Match!: Kea Hyuga Vs. Kena Hyuga!!"

A/N: I love this story and it's so much fun!! I'm almost done though and then tune in if you want for an InuYasha and Sango! But still...I love you guys and thanks for the reviews. Except I won't meet my goal of 100 like my previous ones. Figures, huh? I should have told you when it was coming out. Maybe that would have been better. But still, see ya later! Oh yeah, before I forget! Ishbalans is from Full Metal Alchemist. Brown skin and red eyes is like a trait for a race of people called Ishbalans. And the Gypsy Song, Nii Jinawa Ye Ka? That's from the Movie! The other one, I made up myself. And We'll Say Goodbye Lost Heaven is also from the movie, ending them. I don't own any of the following songs I have mentioned in the author's note. Well, see you later!!!


	21. Chapter 21: Final Match! Kea&Kena

Final Match!! Kea and Kena

Chapter 21

"Let me through!!" Masashi screamed angrily, the doctors trying to hold him back.

"No one is allowed to see the patient. She may be in critical damage and might not even survive-"

"Let me through before I kill you ALL!!!!" Masashi screamed as he broke his way through.

"Calm down, Masashi." He looked up and saw a woman blonde hair in pigtails going down her back, a green robe over her body, on the back, the 'gamble' sign. She had hard brown eyes that were looking at him with discipline and firmness. Masashi stared at her.

"Aunt Tsunade!!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. He picked her up as she struggled to free herself. "I thought you had run off somewhere! You know, playing the slots-"

"Lord Hokage, he is disrupting the whole infirmary. Please remove him, we have failed to," a medical nin explained. Tsunade was finally put down at the sound of 'Hokage.'

"Aunt Tsunade, you're-"

"That's enough Radike," Tsunade said firmly, making him gulp nervously. She glared as she turned back to Masashi, her facial expression completely changing.

"Hey Masashi. How have you been doing?" she asked hopefully, smiling at him. "I've missed you and your sister so long. Your father hasn't messed with you at all, has he?" she asked softly, him smiling back weakly.

"He did, unfortunately. He was more concerned with-with Megome," he whispered angrily, staring at the ground. "He kept acting like she was a puppet for his own needs. When she refused, he put the Curse Mark on her." He looked back at his little sister, seeing her hooked up to a machine.

"She's going to be okay," Tsunade whispered softly, making him smile, but suddenly frown.

"I'll kill that Hyuga Trash my self for hurting her this bad-"

"You will not lay a hand on any Hyugas of mine," Tsunade replied sternly, Masashi's eyes widening. He frowned once more.

"You're protecting her too, eh? I can't trust anyone but my Meme," he muttered, Tsunade's hands on his shoulder.

"That Hyuga Trash of which you speak of beat you and your sister. I don't think they are trash," Tsunade whispered, only making matters worse. "Those Hyugas are as close to me as you and Megome. They're your family connected by me." Masashi shoved her hand off.

"No one is related to me except my dead mother, that bitch of a father, and Meme!! I thought...I thought you were to, but I guess you aren't," he whispered coldly. Tsunade drew her hand back, her face softening.

"I knew this would happen. I should have kept you the whole time after you were born. Maybe you wouldn't have so much hate that your father wasted on you. Like your beloved Meme," she whispered softly, turning around, Masashi's eyes starting to get shiny from tears. "I won't let it happen again to anyone else. I'm sorry I could help you." She walked away, heading for the next Hyuga Match, Masashi staring at his little sister again. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I wish you did too."

* * *

"Tenten-chan! Neji-kun!!" They couple looked up, their faces slightly nervous. After the news on the next match, they weren't so sure who to cheer for. Tenten clapped her hands together and ran over to Kayano.

"Kayano-chan!! I thought you were sick!!" Tenten exclaimed hugging the Water Kekkei Genkai Holder. Kayano hugged back, not as hard as she would have, for her stomach was in the way.

"I was, but it turns out that Lee is a really good doctor," Kayano giggled, Tenten smiling at her best and oldest friend, making him blush.

"All she did was sleep," he muttered softly, Neji smirking. _I've never seen Lee so happy and shy. I remember the look on his face when he found out that Sakura was marrying Sasuke. His face was heartbroken. He never smiled again till Tsunade put the Escort Mission on his shoulders. That was the first time he met Kayano. When he came back, we were all happy for him, how he said that he would move to the Mist Village just to be with her, for she had no family. When he brought her back, she fit right in. Now he smiles more than ever..._ He saw Kayano lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. No one ever thought that Lee would marry a Water Bloodline Princess. The last of the Sheleka Clan.

FLASHBACK!!!

"Tenten-chan! Neji-kun!!" They saw Lee enter the main gate, as happy as could be. Neji and Tenten were heading to the Ramen Shop, his arm around her waist. They saw his green spandex and Chunin Vest first. They were both shocked. They exchanged glances, thinking the same thing. This is the first time he's smiled in months. What could have happened?

They disconnected as Lee gave Tenten a bonecrushing hug. She started toward Neji, but he stopped, seeing the look on his face. _If you touch me, I'll 'Juuken' you in the face._

"Tenten, guess what? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!?" Lee asked repeatedly, Tenten's hands over her ears.

"What is it, LEE?" She asked aggravated.

"Please hurry as well," Neji added softly. "The twins are waiting for us at the Hyuga Compund." Tenten nodded quickly.

"That too."

"I-Have-A-GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" He screamed jumping up and down, Tenten, and even NEJI's jaw dropped. Lee started to get hyperactive, Tenten excited. Lee's first girlfriend!! And it wasn't Sakura? Bless Kami!!!!!

"Lee, LEE!!!" he finally stopped bouncing. "Where did you meet her?" Lee grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you know Lady Tsunade, she put me on the Escort Mission?" Tenten and Neji nodded slowly, awaiting his answer. "She was my escort!" Tenten fell over as Neji continued his shocked face.

"T-that's great, Lee, but..." Neji stopped his sentence, Tenten looking over at him. They were thinking the same thing, but... He realized Neji's look and the way he stopped something. He never stopped a sentence no matter how harsh it was.

"What? What is it?" he asked eagerly. Neji shook his head.

"I-it's nothing-"

"Neji!" Tenten's elbow met Neji's gut, making him feel a sharp pain.

"Look what you've started!!!" Lee's eyes wandered to Tenten.

"You know too? Just say it!!" Lee exclaimed. "I will not get mad!!!" There was a dead silence. Lee was starting to get aggravated, which meant he was really pissed. Neji took the chance.

"You said your Escort was from the Mist Village. How are you going to stay in this relationship with her if you live in opposite countries?" Neji asked, Tenten staring. He had given in. Lee grinned.

"Oh that! We-more like, I am-moving to the Mist Village to stay with her," Lee explained. Tenten stared, her eyes on fire. Lee was like her little brother since the academy. No way in hell she would let him go now! They were adults!

"Oh, hell no!!!" Tenten yelled. "You are not leaving Konoha for this one girl-"

"Temari left for Shikamaru," Lee pointed out, she growling.

"Temari fled here from the war, so she wouldn't have to fight a battle she didn't want to," Neji put in. "She didn't even like Shikamaru when she came. She plucked him off the streets and forced him to take her in."

"Besides, how do you know this girl even likes you-"

"I know Kayano loves me!!" Lee yelled, infuriated now. "I have you guys and Gai-Sensei, while she has nothing!! She told me she loved me, and when I started to leave the village, she started to cry because she did not want me to leave her."

"I cry when Neji goes on a mission-"

"It is different!" Lee yelled back angrily. "She is wanted dead by so many people, more than you can count. I was more than her protector, Ten." Neji listened closely.

"Why is she wanted dead?" Neji asked curiously. "Is she with that Akasuki? Why-"

"Because," Lee whispered, starting to cry. "You have heard of the Legendary Sheleka Massacre?" They both nodded.

"Zabuza Momochi was in charge of the whole thing," Neji whispered back. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She is a twin, Neji. A twin. Her sister died and took her place as the count. She is Kayano Sheleka, the last one of the Sheleka Clan," Lee whispered, Tenten's face growing full of guilt. "They're supposed to be extinct. Not like Sasuke. She wasn't spared. She was lucky." Tenten reached over and hugged Lee as hard as she could, feeling his hot tears fall on her pink Asian shirt. Neji watched his wife comfort her best friend.

"I'm sorry Lee. Yo-you can go. Just don't forget to visit. Everyone will miss you," Tenten whispered, his tears stopping, hers starting from letting him go so easily. She couldn't change his mind. "Not to mention, Kea." she whispered with a nod as an answer.

"Maybe you can bring her down here to Konoha," Neji offered. "Plenty would want to see the heiress the one of the strongest Kekkei Genkai's of the country. Those red eyes and blue hair must be beautiful-ouch!!" Tenten threw another elbow, hitting him again, hearing Lee chuckle.

"I'll be back," Lee promised as he started toward Tsunade's to give the full report. Tenten stared at her best friend, feeling like this girl was surely controlling his heart. What if he did all of that for nothing?

"He must really care about that girl," Neji whispered, Tenten giving a mere nod. "Come on. Kena probably misses you."

FLASHBACK ENDED

_I remember when he first brought her to Konoha for everyone to see. She was so scared, and closed up. Like Kea...used to be. And then the funeral. That was the worst thing anything could happen to him. No one could believe that his smile had disappeared as fast as it came. _

"Which match is going on?" Kayano asked looking over the bar. Tenten smiled weakly.

"Kea and Kena. They're going against each other. Who would have thought?" Tenten whispered, seeing them standing paralell to each other. "I don't know who'll win."

"I think they both will," Kayano answered, Tenten, Neji, and Lee shooting a curious look at her. "You know, they both will win. I'm sure of it. Either that, or they both will lose." Tenten and Neji looked to the Handsome Devil as he shrugged. He mouthed, 'I don't get it either!'.

Tenten looked to Kayano.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," she whispered as she looked to Lee, her big ruby eyes glowing lip puppy dog eyes. Lee gulped. _Uh-oh, she wants something._

"Lee..." she whimpered, Neji and Tenten sitting back for the show.

"What is it?" he asked looking everywhere. "Do you need something?"

"Can you get me some Ramen Orential and beef with some ice cream covered in chocolate syrup and sushi?" Kayano pleaded. Neji and Tenten fell over. Tenten didn't eat THAT when she was pregnant!! Kayano must be having some major stuff going on in her body to want that.

"Yes dear," He whispered as he started to run to the store. Tenten shook her head.

"Neji, I don't remember ever-"

"Oh trust me, you didn't."

* * *

"BEGIN!!!!"

Kea stared at her sister in front of her and backed away quickly, so fast she tripped backwards. She shook her head frantically, kept telling herself it was a dream. No way did she have to fight the strongest Hyuga in history, her big sister.

"I-I can't fight you!!" Kea yelled angrily at her sister. "It's suicide, Kena!! You know it!! I can't get my Byuakugan to activate half the time, I'm clumsy, shy, and so many other things that pull me down along with this thing on my forehead!" Kena frowned at her little sister.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kena whispered angrily back. "You know what Lee says..." He had just arrived and heard his name, handing Kayano the plate.

"What? What did I say?" Lee asked dumbfounded.

"A failure can beat a genius with the power of hardwork and effort," Neji, Kena, and Kea said in unison, Lee grinning, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah! I did say that, didn't I?"

"So? I train less than you-"

"Don't try to turn this into a fight and lie," Kena snapped aggravated. "Those days you see me train were nothing. I've seen you fight and train. You've got what it takes more than me." Kea scoffed, out of character alot, making her and her sister stare at her.

"I'll fight you now," Kena explained holding up one finger. Kea sat up straight, staring at her.

"A KO match? One minute?" Kea asked softly, Kena nodding.

"Yes. We are going to fight for a whole minute, pouring out all your techniques without stopping, for an entire minute. This will surely decide who is the best," Kena said stepping back into the Hyuga Stance. Kea's body was now identical to her sister's. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Ready?" she asked, the time ticking in her head. Kea nodded qiuckly, smiling nervously and falsely. She knew she wouldn't last.

"GO!!!!" Kea ran at her sister, Kena mimicing her by accidentally. Twins tend to do that. Anyway, Kena made the first thrust using Gentle Fist. Kea's Byuakugan wouldn't activate for some reason, so she recieved several blows in 5 seconds. She fell over, feeling blood come out of her mouth. Kena was jumping up at a steady pace, watching her every move. She saw her hands balled up in fists, one behind her back. Kea growled.

"Time out!!" Everyone looked forward, Kena looking alarmed.

"What is it?" she asked dumbly as she stopped the clock in her head, Kea's arm and leg numb along with her left side.

"You," kea whispered starting toward her sister. "You're holding back on me!!" She yelled angrily, murmurs going aorund. Kena looked around harmlessly.

"Wh-what are you talking about-"

"I'm a Hyuga just like you. You had your first balled up, weaking Gentle Fist and then you had one hand behind your back!" she yelled angrily. Her eyes started to brim with tears. "Am I really that weak if you can beat me with one hand behind your back?" Kena shook her head, but Kea didn't listen.

"I'm just like Meme, but I'm not filled with hatred like she is. She was treated like she was weak," Kea explained, tears starting to stream down her face. "You don't know what that feels like!!" Kena looked at the ground guiltily.

"Kea, I'm-"

"Come on." She looked up, seeing Kea standing in her stance.

"W-what?" Kena asked alarmed, Kea starting to run at her.

"I'm not repeating myself!!" She screamed as she started to attack her. Byuakugan activated, she started with a thrust at the chest, but Kena deflected it, missing one coming at her right. She could tell her sister had felt it, just as she threw a thrust at her left arm, Kena grabbing it, throwing her own punch.

Neji's arms started to shake crazily. He started to feel a sickening pain. When he looked down at Kea and Kena fighting that way, it was as though he and Hinata had been replaced at the Chunin Exam. It was the same moves and everything. And eventually, someone had to give. He saw one hand go for Kena's chest, another for Kea's stomach. There was a large thump, telling everyone, that someone was beat. The force was so hard, it knocked the twins's ponytails out, causing it to fall limply to their shoulders. At the exact same time they both spit up blood, same amount and hit the ground, same time. Kea looked up, seeing her sister's eyes.

"You always get your way, don't you?" she whispered, starting to feel pain. Kena shook her head, staring at her little sister.

"No. It turns out...that you get yours more than me," Kena whispered, feeling it as well. Kea lifted her hand up in a fist, Kena doing the same thing.

"I'm," Kea whispered softly.

"Going," Kena said at the same time.

"To win!!!" they both threw the same punch, them both grabbing each other's arms. Kena tried to entwin her legs in her sister's to make her fall, but Kea countered and pulled her leg back, undoing it.

"Neji." He looke to Tenten, seeing the look on her face. Neji was scared of the look itself. "S-something's wrong. Really wrong. They're chakra is weakening. I can feel it," Tenten whispered softly. Neji activated his Byakugan, his eyes widening in shock.

"What is it?" Lee and Kayano asked in unison. Neji gripped the railing.

"They've both hit each other's weak spots. If they don't finish this match in the next 2 to 4 minutes," Neji whispered, feeling tears in his own eyes. "They'll both die." Tenten covered her mouth in shock tears over flowing as fast as they could. Lee stared at Kea, who seemed to be fighting harder than anyhting. Kena seemed to be trying to last longer than her.

Kea threw a hard punch at Kena, knocking her back away as she grabbed her stomach. She fell to her knees, starting to throw up blood. Ichigo's eyes widened large. Kena stared in amazement.

"Kea-? UGH!!!" she grabbed her chest as her body started to shake. She stared at her hand, seeing it shake uncontrollably. Hinata was in shock. That's the exact thing that happened to her. Nakaji actually started to worry.

"K-Kena...?"

"W-what's going on?" she asked nervously, she falling to the ground as well. Kea looked into her sister's eyes, Neji counting down.

"How much time?" Tenten begged nervously. "Please tell me they have plenty of time!" Neji was looking at his watch.

"30 seconds."

"Kea," Kena whispered. She looked up at her, seeing her eyes falling nervously. "I told you you were stronger." Kea stared in awe.

"20."

"I-I'll let you have this one," she whispered softly, Kena staring at her sister. Kea shook her head.

"10."

"No way, you can have it..." Kea whispered. "I'm out..." Kea's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the same time as her sister's, them both falling over, hitting the ground in unison. Genma stared as the medics came in once more and picked up both the Hyuga's, taking them inside the infirmary once more.

"3, 2, 1."

"Neji, NO!!!" Tenten screamed into his chest as he started to hug her. Ichigo's hands started to shake just like Kena. He had heard Tenten's scream all the way over where he was. Nakaji's eyes started to water. He knew just by the way Tenten was crying, that it was true.

Lee's eyes started to pour out tears, just as fast as Kayano's. She hugged Lee harder than she ever thought possible.

Genma stared at the two identical piles of blood. He chewed on his toothpick uneasily.

"Something's wrong about this match. Those Hyugas. They collapsed too fast for them to just faint," Genma muttered to himself. It hit him as he closed his eyes as if it were a moment of silence. "The younger one was probably in the worst pain of all."

"The match was a double knockout..."

* * *

Eyes opened as she looked at all the faces who were surrounding her. She groaned, making the faces turn and stare at her. They all started to cheer and tears began to wipe away from eyes. Her mother and father were the happiest if anything.

"You're awake!!" Tenten cried happily, hugging her tight. She grunted, her mother letting go as quickly as she had grabbed her. "Oops, sorry." Neji smiled at her.

"Wh-where's Kena?" she asked looking around.

"Right here, little sis." She heard the voice and turned to the identical bed and saw her twin sister. "Gave me a scare. I've been awake for a while now." Kea smiled weakly, seeing her sister's face.

"What happened? Who won?" Kea asked nervously. Ichigo smiled at her, making her grin happily. "Ichigo!!" She didn't say anything but he answered her question.

"No one. Double knock out. It was like you guys were a two-way mirror the way it was looking," Ichigo explained, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ichigo backed away as he recieved a death glare from her father, Tenten elbowing him.

"You guys'll be out in no time," Lee said happily, Kayano hugging his arm.

"How long have we been out?" Kena asked softly, making the other's grin.

"About an hour and a half. Two hours tops," Nakaji drawled, sounding like his father. Kena giggled happily, Tsunade entering.

"Patients need rest just as much as I need a slot machine, get out!!" she exclaimed, Neji muttering, "they should be fine then," under his breath, everyone leaving. Tsunade checked out each machine, them perfectly in sync, she walking out. Kea looked to her big sister.

"You see what happens when we get competitive?" Kea whispered softly, her elder sister nodding. "I didn't expect for BOTH of us to land in the hospital."

"Ditto," she said shortly. "I wonder what's going to happen when we compete for Jonin," Kena asked softly. Kea shot a glare.

"Special Jonin."

"ANBU."

"Hokage!!"

"Sannin!!"

"I'm going to win next time!!" They said in unison. "I swear!!"

A/N: That's it!! That was fun! I wish I had met my goal though. Next up is InuYasha, Sango and InuYasha. It's called Equals Attract as Well as Opposites. I'm hoping for you to tune in! Bye and thanks for all the reviews. It's ashame it's over already, isn't it? No sequel to this one, considering that I said this was the LAST of the Trilogy, but thanks and I appreciate. Oh yeah! If you tune in on InuYasha or my Anko and 4th, I'll let you know when my Lee and Kayano is going to come out!


End file.
